One of Them
by Oncer93
Summary: What if the Ashleys had managed to turn Spinelli into one of them. Takes place during the episode: First name Ashley, and i'm thinking a time jump along the way. Update/change in chapter two
1. Chapter 1 transformation begins

**Okay so here's the thing, this is mt first time writing a story, so please be nice, and for now i'm writing on my iPad.**

 **Anyway, so i been rewatching Recess and i just watched the episode First Name Ashley, and it got me thinking, what if the Ashleys had managed to break down Spinelli and demoralize her, aka turn her completely into on of them, looks and personality, what would her parents say and what would her friends think.**

 **And in this story the Ashleys are smart enough to change their rule so that it must be at least four Ashleys who can invite others to join them, so Spinelli's friends aren't allowed to join, and therefor can't get the Ashleys to kick out Spinelli.**

 **Anyway, there might be a time jump somewhere, but i haven't figured out the entire story just yet, so please bear with me and please do reviews and come with ideas and I'll see if i want to include them.**

 **So, here's the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Transformation Begins**

Spinelli was busy playing with her friends when the Ashleys suddenly appeared before them.

"What do you want?" Spinelli said while looking in disgust at the Ashleys.

The four Ashleys glanced towards each other before looking back at Spinelli. "I, Ashley A, invite you, Ashley S, to be our new sister." The remaining Ashleys clapped their hands. After Randall revealed Spinelli's first name to the entire playground, the girls realized that they needed Spinelli to join them. If they let her continue to wander around the way she was, she would ruin the Ashley name. Their plan was to completely demoralize Spinelli and transform her into one of them. It was the only way to keep the Ashley name pristine and proper.

Spinelli started laughing. "Yeah right. Send in the clown powder puff."

Ashley B spoke up, "Actually, Ashley S, you, like, don't have a choice."

"Like, what?" Spinelli was starting to get annoyed.

Ashley A reached into her skirt pocket and withdrew the Playground Constitution. "It states here that any kid named Ashley must join their club if invited by another member of the Ashleys."

"But that can't be right!" Spinelli said while looking horrified at the thought of joining the Ashleys.

Gretchen reached for the constitution which Ashley A handed to her with a smirk.

"I'm afraid it's true, Spinelli. It says so right here."

Ashley A started speaking again. "Then I guess it's, like, official. You're one of us."

"One of us."

"One of us."

"One of us."

Spinelli started to back away, screaming. "No! You'll never take alive!" But before she could take another step, she was caught by two girls who were already dragging her to the Ashley Clubhouse.

"Let me go!" screamed Spinelli.

Ashley A started speaking. "Come on, Ashley S, you'll just love our clubhouse."

Meanwhile, Spinelli's friends watched on in shock. Gretchen was the first one to break the silence. "Boy, talk about peer pressure."

Outside the clubhouse Spinelli asked. " _This_ is your clubhouse?" She looked at the pile of old tires in shock.

"As if." Ashley A corrected her before she unlocked a tire and crawled inside it. "This is our clubhouse." She remarked when Spinelli entered the room, stunned at the sight of the massive underground structure. "It's remarkable what one can do with a few accessories."

Spinelli was impressed with the club's interior. "Wow. This is amazing—Hey. What's going on here? Why are you looking at me like that?!" She went from being awed by their clubhouse to being frightened at the way the four Ashleys were smiling at her.

"Don't worry Ashley S, it's a good thing." They said in unison. The second course of action in making Spinelli one of them was altering her entire appearance. The beanie, leather jacket and bulky boots needed to go.

Spinelli knew what they were planning. A makeover was about to commence. She was getting terrified.

"Stop it! No! No!" She screamed before they attacked her.

"Don't worry Ashley S, soon you'll look a lot better." Ashley A exclaimed. All of them were thrilled at the

idea of giving Spinelli a makeover.

In her panic-stricken state, the girls had ripped off Spinelli's jacket and hat before forcing her into a bathrobe. Once the robe was on, she was dragged to a chair and tied to it. Around the chair were several large tables lined with hair, nail and makeup products.

 _Man, this is torture._ Spinelli thought. She was an Ashley and there was no way out of this nightmare.

Soon the rubber bands holding her pigtails together were removed. "Just you wait Ashley S. As soon as we'll be done with you, you'll love your new look." Ashley Q said as she worked on her hair. However, Spinelli's hair was proving to be a difficult mess for Ashley Q.

"Like, don't you ever comb your hair?" Ashley Q hissed as she forced a thick brush through Spinelli's hair, making her cringe. It was hurting her scalp. But she couldn't say much, seeing as how Ashley A was attacking her face with multiple powders and brushes. If that wasn't enough, Ashley T was working on her nails, and Ashley B was finding a new outfit for her to wear.

While working on Spinelli's face, Ashley A started plucking her eyebrows.

"Ow. That hurts!"

Ashley B then returned, carrying a brand-new outfit for Spinelli. It was a checkered skirt and jacket with cute black pumps and knee length white socks.

Spinelli clearly didn't like the outfit and looked at it in disgust. "Wait. I have to wear _that_? What happened to my clothes."

"Oh. We threw them out." Ashley B said. "Now that you're one of us, you won't be needing those low-class clothes."

Finally, the other Ashleys were done working on Spinelli.

"Here. Try it on." Ashley A exclaimed, clearly referring to the outfit.

"No. I will never wear that stuff! I'll look like you!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Ashley S, that's, like, the point. You're one of us now, so it's only fitting that you look like us," Ashley A said.

Ashley B chimed in. "You wear what we pick out for you. It's part of our club rules."

Spinelli sighed clearly feeling defeated and went to put on her new outfit.

When she stepped back into the room, the Ashleys starting gushing.

"Oh. It's so cute!"

"It's, like, so you." Ashley Q stated as Ashley T nodded her head.

"Red is, like, so your color."

"…I guess so." Spinelli said feeling down. She was already missing her old clothes and old friends.

"So, do you, like, want to see what you look like now?" Ashley A exclaimed joyfully as she walked Spinelli to a full-length mirror.

Spinelli looked in shock at what she saw in the mirror. She looked nothing like herself. Her beanie and pigtails were replaced with a red headband. Her hair was styled into a straight bob that nearly touched her jaw. Her eyebrows were plucked into the perfect arch and her entire face was covered with makeup. Her eyelashes were coated with ample mascara making them pop. Her face was lined with powder and her cheeks were coated in a light dusty rose. Her lips were painted a bright red with a touch of lip gloss covering them, making them sparkle. If that wasn't enough, her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a bright red that matched her lipstick.

As Spinelli looked in the mirror, the Ashleys smiled clearly proud of their work. "Wow. We're, like, so good," Ashley A said.

"I look like you," Spinelli said, shocked.

"I know you, like, look so much better. Who would've thought that you could look like the rest of us?" Ashley A exclaimed. "Now that your makeover is complete. It's time to introduce the new you to the rest of the playground. Don't worry, you'll learn to love it."

As Ashley A and the other Ashleys crawled out, Ashley A started talking. "Kids of the playground, I present to you, Ashley S."

Spinelli then emerged, making everyone gasp.

As the Ashleys smiled, most of the other kids including her friends, looked shocked aside from Randall who couldn't stop laughing. "Spinelli in a dress? That's so funny!"

Spinelli went from sad to upset in a matter of seconds. "Ahh! Let me at him!" She was close to attacking Randall until Ashley A and Ashley B held her back by her arms.

"I think we, like, have a little more work to do." Ashley A said as she and Ashley B dragged Spinelli back into the clubhouse.

Meanwhile Ashley Q started speaking while gazing towards T.J. and the others. "In case any of you have something planned, just so you're, like, informed, we, like, changed our membership rules. From now on, if there are more kids named Ashley they, like, have to be invited by at least two or more Ashleys before membership can even be considered."

Ashley T then spoke up. "So, like, forget it if you guys have anything planned. Ashley S is now one of us, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it." The two of them then returned to the clubhouse to help Ashley A and Ashley B in the preparation of transforming Spinelli into one of them.

Back in the clubhouse, Ashley A started explaining things to Spinelli. "Now that you're one of us, you can't go attacking people, Ashley S. It's, like, not lady-like. We're just helping you discover your true potential. You're an Ashley. An Ashley! Ashleys, like, don't attack people, or, like, play football or any of the gross stuff you used to do."

"Yeah." Ashley T said. "We play with dolls and have tea parties. We read fashion magazines, go shopping, have slumber parties, get our nails, makeup and hair done."

"We like gossiping about others too, so you might as well get used to it." Ashley A concluded.

Ashley Q then continued. "So, I think you're, like, ready for phase two in your transformation."

Spinelli looked skeptical. "What's phrase two?"

"Easy." Ashley B said. " _My Fuzzy Unicorn._ Lucky for you, we have every episode."

 _Oh joy, I can't wait._ Spinelli thought sarcastically to herself.

Meanwhile, outside the Ashley clubhouse, Spinelli's friends were outside trying to come up with a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Gus said.

"Oh, how sad. We lost a friend!" Mikey said in a poetic way.

"Well, we can't change their rules, and we can't change our names as they'll likely not invite us even if we did." Gretchen realized sadly.

"C'mon Teej, you always have a plan," Vince spoke urgently, hoping T.J. would know how to save Spinelli.

"Guys, if the Ashleys won't let us talk to Spinelli, then I guess there is only one person who can override their rule: King Bob. We need to see King Bob." T.J said as the others gasped.

 **Next chapter the gang sees king Bob, wondering what he will do about it, while Spinelli's transformation into an Ashley continues.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 transformation continues

**Okay so i managed to post chapter 1 with a lot of difficulties, but managed anyway, so here is chapter 2,**

 **There isn't much from the episode in this chapter but a little bit.**

 **So now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Transformation Continues**

Spinelli's friends went to King Bob to see if he could do anything about the situation.

As they explained what happened to him, he ruefully responded. "Unfortunately, I, King Bob, cannot change the rules of a clique, that is up to the clique. It says in the Rules of the Playground that the King should not meddle in the rules of a clique and neither should you. Now go away. You're wasting my time."

Spinelli's friends just looked at him until T.J started yelling. "What kind of King are you then?!"

King Bob's guards then ushered the youngsters off the jungle gym, leaving them to develop a new plan of action.

Meanwhile at the Ashley clubhouse, the Ashleys had made Spinelli their servant. They figured that it would be the best way to break her and since they never liked her, it was enjoyable to finally put the girl in her place. The Ashleys liked watching her suffer; it was a joy to them.

Ashley A then reached for the soda Spinelli brought her. She took a sip and immediately spat it out. "I asked for a diet soda, Ashley S. This is not a diet. Now go get me a diet soda."

Spinelli, who was clearly upset, threw the drinks she had to the ground and dropped to her knees. "Please, I'm begging you to let me go. I'm not an Ashley. I never wanted to be an Ashley."

Ashley A smiled. In less than an hour, they had cracked Spinelli's spirit. She was already breaking down. It was almost too easy. "Don't worry, Ashley S. Before you even know it, you'll be moussing and blow-drying just like the rest of us."

Spinelli then started crying as Ashley A said to Ashley B. "I just love it when she's like this."

The others could only smile. Spinelli was crying, she wasn't like her usual aggressive self. It meant that she was at her breaking point. All they needed to do was keep her away from her friends.

Spinelli, in contrast, could only cry in frustration at her situation. She was desperate. She didn't want to change. She liked who she was. But it was clear that the Ashleys weren't going to let her go.

Back to T.J. and the others, their only course of action was to hope that they could find a way to trick the Ashleys into letting Spinelli go. They just stood there in silence, trying to think of something; anything. But no one, not even T.J. could figure something out. Besides, it didn't matter what they did, the Ashleys weren't stupid. They changed their clique rules beforehand because they already anticipated that T.J. and their friends might try to pull something to rescue Spinelli.

"So, T.J., do you have another plan? What should we do without getting in trouble with King Bob?" Vince asked, looking towards his best friend for a plan.

"I really don't know." T.J. said looking defeated. "It doesn't matter what we do, the Ashleys aren't ready to let Spinelli go. Maybe later I'll get an idea, but right now I'm out of ideas."

Back at the Ashley clubhouse, as much fun as it was for them to see Spinelli crying, they knew they had a long way to go before Spinelli could truly become one of them and earn the name Ashley.

"So, Ashley S, we have, like, decided to invite you to study with us. Now go clean that up." Ashley A said.

Spinelli could only sigh and do as she was told. She figured that she ought to stop fighting it; after all, once school was done she could be herself at home.

Soon the bell rang which meant that it was time for class. The Ashleys already knew that they needed to keep Spinelli away from her friends, so they decided that she had to sit in the middle of them during class to minimize any form of contact between the five hooligans. Plus, Spinelli would need to transfer classes. If she wasn't in Miss Grotke's class anymore, then there would be even less contact between Spinelli and her old friends.

This realization didn't dawn on Spinelli until they reached class. Once she remembered that Ashley Q and Ashley T were in her class, she frowned. The duo obviously weren't going to let her sit with her friends, and she was right.

Once they got to class, Ashley Q and Ashley T had found her a seat by the window away from her friends. Ashley Q and Ashley T had made sure one was sitting next to her and another in front of her.

T.J. tried to get close to them, figuring that he could easily convince the girls to let Spinelli leave their group; after all, Spinelli wasn't an Ashley. She was the exact opposite of them. There was no logical way those girls would want Spinelli in their group. It was sheer insanity.

But whenever T.J. tried to speak, the girls shut him down. It wasn't until Spinelli started talking that T.J. shut his mouth. "Just go, T.J. It's better for you all if you don't talk to me."

"But Spinelli—"

Ashley Q then started talking to him. "It's Ashley S to you!"

Miss Grotke then walked inside. "Please take your seat, T.J."

T.J. frowned as he sat down in his seat. Miss Grotke then turned to the blackboard to begin the lesson.

Soon school was over for the day, and the Ashleys along with Spinelli met up outside.

"So, like, now we must, like, see where you live, Ashley S." Ashley B said.

Ashley A had already called in advance to let their chauffeur know that they wouldn't need a ride home. So, the five of them were walking towards Spinelli's house.

 **Next chapter Spinelli's mom sees her daughter wearing girly clothes, what will she say.**

 **And please r/r**

 **Thanks to SheikahLover my beta for editing the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Home

**Okay so thanks for the reviews, i'm glad that people are enjoying my story, especially since it's my first fanfiction will see if i can put some of the suggestions into my story, and yearh the Ashleys are smart enough to keep the bases covered, they aren't known for being nice, but they aren't stupid.**

 **Chapter 3: Home**

Spinelli and the Ashleys entered her house. The Ashleys wanted to see where Spinelli lived and how "bad" her room looked, so they would know how much damage control they needed to repair.

When they entered the house, Spinelli noticed that her Mom was at home.

Flo Spinelli tried to hold back her delight when seeing her only daughter wearing feminine clothes, makeup and a brand-new hairstyle. Her daughter was also bringing home new friends. Usually Spinelli never brought her friend's home, so her Mother was delighted by it. Best of all, her daughter's new friends were wearing similar outfits to Spinelli's new getup.

"Oh Ashley, I didn't realize you had new friends, and you look so nice today. We're going to do so many new things together." She exclaimed before realizing that she hadn't introduced herself to Spinelli's new friends. "Oh, hello there, girls. I'm Flo, Ashley's mom," she said to the Ashleys.

The Ashleys knew they had to be polite to keep Ashley S from going back to her tomboy ways.

"Hello Mrs. Spinelli, we are also named Ashley; all of us," Ashley A said. "I'm Ashley Armbruster, or Ashley A. This is Ashley Boulet, or Ashley B. This is Ashley Quinlan, or Ashley Q, and this is Ashley Tomassian, or Ashley T. We won't be here for long, Mrs. Spinelli. We just wanted to see where Ashley S lived, and we were wondering if Ashley S can stay over at my place tonight, so that we can work on our homework together," Ashley A continued.

Normally Flo wouldn't let her daughter stay over at a friend's house on a school night, and she still didn't want that. It was especially surprising to Flo that Spinelli was so quiet about everything. Usually her daughter was loud.

"Well, Ashley, you can stay there for dinner but after that, you must come home. But Ashley can stay at your house for the weekend if you would like."

"That's okay, Mrs. Spinelli," Ashley A said. "We understand. So, this Friday night we'll have a sleepover at my place, and on Saturday we can take Ashley S shopping for new clothes."

"Oh, isn't that nice," Flo gushed. "What do you think, honey?"

Spinelli, for the most part, had just stayed quiet until then since she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that sounds great." But really it didn't; instead she would rather hang out with her real friends. However, the majority ruled, and she knew the Ashleys wouldn't let her do that. The Ashleys were also forcing Spinelli to switch classes, so she needed her parents to sign the transfer slip that Ashley B had picked up for her before school ended today.

"Oh, and mom," she said. "I kind of need you and dad to sign this." She handed her a yellow form.

Her mom looked over at her paper and saw that it was a transfer slip. "You want to transfer classes sweetie? Don't you like Ms. Grotke?"

Ashley A then answered for her. "Yes, she does, but Ashley S wants to be in class with us."

"Is this what you want Ashley?" Flo asked her daughter.

"…Yes, it is."

Flo then looked back at the paper "Well alright, if this is what you want, then I will talk with your father about it tonight."

A few minutes later, Flo excited the kitchen and headed outside to the backyard.

Ashley Q then proposed that this would be a good time to see Spinelli's room. "Okay Ashley S, it's time for you to show us your room."

As they walked upstairs to her room, the Ashleys clearly weren't impressed with her house. Once they reached Spinelli's door, they were shocked by how it looked.

The room was small compared to what size their rooms were like. It could easily be the size of their closets. But besides that, the room was blue and filled with wrestling posters. The furniture was old and dated and the bookshelf and toy box were filled with boy toys and games.

The Ashleys immediately knew that they had their work cut out for them. They had come so far today, and they refused to give up because of a room like this. Plus, the longer it took to convert Spinelli into an Ashley meant that they would have a servant. It was a win-win situation, the Ashleys thought.

Ashley A then started talking. "Okay, I can, like, see that we have some work to do. I will, like, call Daddy and have him send over the people who work for us, come work on your room, Ashley S."

Spinelli looked stunned. She felt like someone had slapped her. She wasn't aware that her whole life outside of school would have to change too. "But… what's wrong with my room?" She gasped.

Ashley B answered. "It's too much of a boy's room."

"Trust us, once we're done with your room, you'll just love it." Ashley A said before she called her father. A few minutes later she shut her cell phone. "Okay, this weekend they're redecorating your room, Ashley S. Now we're, like, going to my place for homework. I called Daddy, he's sending our chauffeur to pick us up."

 **Next chapter: homework and dinner with the Ashleys and Spinelli's dad see his daughter in girly clothes.**

 **So that was it for chapter 3, i know that it was mostly just Ashley talking, but i figured that since she's the leader of the Ashleys.**

 **And i know the rest of the gang didn't appear in this chapter, but they will pop up again.**

 **And i been thinking should Spinelli's parents put her in extracurricular activities like that time on the show where her mon put her in dance class, and of course Spinelli should have some interest that will keep her away from wrestling and fighting.**

 **Once Again, please R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 homework with the Ashleys

**So once again thanks for the reviews, and yearh i knew that the Ashleys each have two siblings, i just haven't had to use them yet, and i wasn't sure if i was going to use them, but it could be fun.**

 **And regarding making another recess fanfic about Spinelli taking dance lessons or being sent to talk to someone, it sounds like something i could do, either once i am done with this story or if i have writers block, i might get summer break next week, after that i have plenty of time.**

 **So in other words, i been thinking that Spinelli's friends are going to appear less in this story, (at least until i do a time jump) since i figured that the more time Spinelli spends with the Ashleys, and her mom being all for this new girly side of her daughter, the more she will eventually drift away from her old friends, and since they all want her to stay girly, eventually she will start to act more and more like the Ashleys, and eventually will have no problem with her first name being Ashley.**

 **Chapter 4: Homework with the Ashleys.**

Spinelli was now on her way to Ashley A's house to study with the Ashleys. They had all been driven by Ashley A's chauffer and soon they reached her home.

It was such a big house that it shocked Spinelli. The two-story monster house was a lot larger than her house or any house in her neighborhood for that matter. The inside was massive as well, and Ashley A had a housekeeper too.

Spinelli started talking. "Wow, your house is so big."

Ashley A answered. "I know, like, come on Ashley S, time to study. Let's go to my room." Ashley A said as Spinelli and the Ashleys walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Once they reached the room, Spinelli continued to be shocked.

The room alone was huge and at least three times the size of Spinelli's room. The walls were a light pink, the exact color of Ashley A's headband. There was a massive queen sized purple bed centered in the middle of the room. Beside it was a matching pink nightstand and the walls were lined with posters of boys, horses, pop bands and anything else remotely girly. There was a large purple desk decorated with flowers, and an even bigger hot pink makeup table filled with more products and creams that Spinelli couldn't even name half of them. Everything about the room screamed girly girl, something Spinelli disliked but was forced to follow through based on her first name.

Spinelli hadn't even noticed that she was lost in her own thoughts, until Ashley B spoke up. "Isn't Ashley A's room just perfect?" She gushed.

As if they expected one answer from Spinelli, she just started talking. "Um, it's okay, I guess."

The Ashleys weren't thrilled by the answer.

Ashley A then started talking. "Just wait until you see what we can do with your room, Ashley S. Okay Ashleys, time to study."

Soon enough, they were studying and while it wasn't as fun as when she had studied with her true friends, it wasn't completely awful.

Sometime later they finished their homework and Ashley B, Q and T had all been picked up.

Spinelli had to call one of her parents until Ashley A started talking. "Wait Ashley S, I found this for you." She said as she held out a video tape of a movie.

"What is it?" Spinelli asked cautiously.

"A movie of course, you can, like, watch it at home," Ashley A said. It was, of course, a scary movie; specifically, one that was R rated. It wasn't meant for children to watch, but Ashley A figured that maybe if Spinelli watched the scary movie, she would get frightened and start acting a tad less violent.

Spinelli who wasn't sure about it, merely thanked her and slipped the tape in her bag. "Now I have to borrow your phone and call my parents."

"Oh, don't be, like, silly Ashley S, our chauffer can drive you home."

"Thanks."

Soon enough she was driven home, and it was time for dinner. She walked in and her dad had come home from work.

Spinelli then saw her dad and said. "Hi Dad."

"Oh, hi Pookie," her dad Bob said before turning around from the T.V. set to see his daughter dressed in girly clothes. He raised an eyebrow. His daughter had never cared for that stuff before, but if it was what she wanted then he would support her.

Flo then called and said that dinner was ready. "Oh Ashley, I hope you had a fun time studying with your new friends."

Spinelli answered. "Huh? Oh yeah, it was good. You know, I'm feeling kind of tired." She forced a yawn. "Wait, aren't we going to watch wrestling?"

Flo then answered. "No, not while we eat."

Spinelli looked over at her dad.

"Oh no, I'm with your mom on this one," Bob said, clearly upset that he couldn't watch wrestling either.

Flo resumed talking. "Oh, Ashley, I enrolled you in art class and dance lessons."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because it will be good for you, honey. Plus, with your new look, I thought you might enjoy the classes. Starting Monday, you'll begin your first art class, and Tuesday it will be dance class."

Spinelli sighed. Yet again she was being forced into something she didn't want to do.

Soon dinner was over, and Spinelli was ready to be herself and watch wrestling, until her mom called. "Oh, Ashley can you come out here, I need you to help clean up."

Spinelli came out into the kitchen as Flo started talking. "Your father and I talked, and you can transfer classes, if it's okay with the school. Also, starting Wednesday, you will be attending finishing school. It's a place not too far from here. They offer classes in the afternoon for young girls like yourself."

Spinelli looked shocked, she couldn't believe it, her own mother wanted her in finishing school.

"What if I don't want to go?" Spinelli asked.

"Then you can't transfer class, and of course, no wrestling."

Great. Spinelli knew she had no choice.

Hours later, it was night and her parents had fallen asleep. Spinelli crept downstairs to watch the movie Ashley A had given to her. She figured she might as well get it over with, knowing that Ashley A would ask her if she watched it as soon as possible.

Within the first ten minutes of watching the movie, Spinelli was frightened. The whole movie was scary. But she watched the whole thing even though she wanted to turn it off. Once the movie was done, she ejected it from the VCR and went back upstairs to sleep.

 **Next chapter Friday which means weekend**

 **And so that was it for chapter 4, so once again, no TJ and the gang, but this is a Spinelli fic, but i think they might pop up again next chapter since it will take place during a Friday.**

 **Once again let me know what you think R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 Friday

**So that was chapter 4 and of course it was a long day for Spinelli,**

 **I'm thinking this chapter probably won't be so long, but it does take place during a Friday, so maybe new stuff for Spinelli at school. And i know it seems a bit rough that Spinelli will take some classes at a finishing school, but it's mostly to help her deal with her eating habits and manners, because her mom isn't too fond of them. So i'm thinking that the gang should make an appearance in this chapter, they haven't completely given up on Spinelli just yet.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 5**

 **Chapter 5: Friday and weekend**

It was morning, and Flo was going to wake her daughter up for school a little earlier than usual. She believed that Spinelli would want some extra time to get ready, considering that she was starting to care more about her appearance.

"Come on Ashley, wake up." Flo said as she woke Spinelli up.

While it took some time, Spinelli did wake up eventually just in time for breakfast. She was pretty tired. The movie Ashley A had given to her was really scary. Normally Spinelli liked scary movies, but this movie was extremely scary and violent. It was a bit too much for her honestly, but there were some parts she liked. Some of the fight scenes were good. And hey, she still liked violence, and playing ball, wrestling and fighting. Spinelli was still a tomboy, even if her outward appearance suggested elsewise. Just because she had to dress differently didn't mean that she would change herself entirely, no matter how much the Ashleys tried to transform her.

At least that's what Spinelli thought so.

Spinelli came down to breakfast and started eating while her Mom spoke. "Oh Ashley, I'm taking you to school today and I will be picking you up afterward. I already made some plans for us to do together, just the two of us. Now go get ready. I already picked out an outfit for you to wear to school today."

Spinelli sighed, knowing she had no choice in the matter. She marched upstairs to put on the clothes her Mom chose for her. They reminded her of the clothes the Ashleys made her wear. It was a purple dress with a matching jacket and purple headband. The stockings and shoes were the same ones the Ashleys had given to her yesterday. She was already missing her old clothes. They were so comfortable and loose. Not frilly and girly like these ones. But Spinelli knew that if she opted to wear her own clothes, the Ashleys would force her into another outfit. They had closets worth of clothes, shoes and makeup in their clubhouse, after all.

When Spinelli finished dressing, her mom came upstairs to help Spinelli with her hair. She brushed out her hair so that it looked identical to how the Ashleys had styled it yesterday.

Minutes later, Spinelli was all dressed. She grabbed her backpack and then they were off to school. When she arrived, she waved her Mom goodbye and saw that the Ashleys were waiting for her. They were going to walk with her to Principal Prickly's office to ensure that she submitted the transfer request. Then once the weekend was over, she would be in the same class as Ashley A and Ashley B.

Of course, everyone in school was still talking about her, and her first name being Ashley.

After having walked to the Principal's office, Spinelli made her way to class. She was upset about leaving Miss Grotke's class. She liked having her as a teacher. But class wasn't enjoyable anymore since Ashley Q and Ashley T were making sure that she didn't sit anywhere near her friends.

And whenever one of her friends came over to try and talk to her, Ashley Q and Ashley T stopped them. It was frustrating, and it really upset Spinelli. She wanted to see her friends, but the Ashleys were refusing to let it happen.

The clock rang, it was time for recess.

They met up with Ashley A and Ashley B in the hallway, and they walked out to the clubhouse.

Ashley A being the leader was the first to speak. "So, like, Ashley S, how did you like the movie I gave to you?"

Spinelli gulped. "It wasn't bad."

The other Ashleys chimed in. "So, you weren't, like, scared?"

Spinelli knew the answer they wanted to hear and figured she would give it to them. "Um, yeah… a bit."

"So, you don't like violence any longer?"

"…Maybe."

Soon the subject changed much to Spinelli's delight.

"So, like, let's get some tea and have a tea party in the clubhouse."

Spinelli made a face of the thought of being involved in a tea party. She didn't like tea and probably never would.

The Ashleys knew that fact beforehand, and they had already concocted a plan to make Spinelli enjoy it… or at least have her finish her tea.

Once the tea was prepared and they were sitting in their chairs, Ashley A started talking. "So, like, Ashley S, I figured that since you probably like spicy food, I brought something for you to eat. Here, it's all yours." She handed Spinelli what looked to be a pastry of some kind.

Spinelli hesitantly reached for it. "Um, thanks."

Ashley A suppressed a smirk. Inside the pastry was a hot jalapeno pepper. The first bite Spinelli took would have her eyes watering.

And that did happen. When Spinelli quickly took a bite, she found herself regretting it. The pastry was extremely hot. Her eyes were watering, and her mouth was burning. She needed something to wash the spicy food down.

Ashley Q handed her a cup of tea which she gratefully took. With her lack of manners, she chugged the whole glass just to flush down the pepper. And surprisingly, she didn't dislike the taste of tea. It wasn't that bad, but she still wasn't a fan.

Once they finished the tea, the Ashleys decided that they should watch another episode of _My Fuzzy Unicorn._ While it was playing, the Ashleys began to gossip about the other kids on the playground. Spinelli wasn't interested in gossiping, so she just sat there and listened.

Outside the clubhouse the gang was spying on the Ashleys. They were still trying to find a way to free Spinelli from the claws of the Ashleys.

"So, what's the plan T.J?" Gus asked. T.J always had a plan.

T.J. shrugged. "I don't know, Gus. I really don't know. I mean, I'll try to talk to Spinelli tonight when she's not swarmed by the Ashleys."

 **Next chapter Spinelli's mom picks her up from school, and T.J talks to Spinelli.**

 **So that was it for chapter 5, hope you liked it.**

 **I'm thinking that down the road, there will be a time jump.**

 **I haven't exactly figured out what the surprise Flo has for her daughter, but I'll make sure it has something to do with her being girly.**

 **And i decided that Spinelli wasn't going to change overnight, that wouldn't make much sense, no this transformation is slow, because it must fit in with the character, Spinelli on the inside is still very much a tomboy for now, but slowly over time, the more she spends time with the Ashleys and away from her friends.**

 **Once again if you have any suggestions, always feel free to come with them and i will see if i can find a way to put them into the story.**

 **And always R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 surprise and talk

**So that was it for chapter 5, yearh T.J won't have much time to talk to Spinelli, let alone convince her not to become an Ashley, but the more Spinelli tries to resist the more the Ashleys will increase the pressure, so yearh, it's really a loose/loose situation for Spinelli, because they don't care about individuality or other people's feelings, including Spinelli's, they just care about themselves and their reputation, just like they did in the show, they won't care if Spinelli is enjoying herself as long as she's becoming an Ashley.**

 **And while it will be a slow transformation, and even though Spinelli doesn't want to commit to the Ashley transformation, she will little by little, turn more into an Ashley as time goes by and loose more of her original self, to the point where her transformation is complete, because she's a 9 year old girl and the Ashleys are experts at manipulation, Spinelli might be tough to crack, but it's four against one, 5 if you include her mom.**

 **And those classes her mom has signed Spinelli up for they will likely only take place once or twice a week for each class, and with time, she will come to enjoy some of the things. Oh, and i'm thinking the sleepover will take place during the Saturday, so that the day afterwards Spinelli will be surprised by her new room.**

 **And yearh i used some of the suggestions, i could always use more, always feel free to come with some.**

 **So, here's chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 6: surprise and talk.**

Flo picked up Spinelli from school. Once Spinelli shut the car door, her mom was talking. "Did you have a nice time at school today, Ashley?"

Spinelli shrugged. "It was okay."

Flo then asked another question. "Did you have fun with your new friends?"

Spinelli shrugged again. "Um, yeah. Sure Mom."

She knew that she had to be careful with the subject of the Ashleys. She still didn't consider them to be her friends; after all, friends don't try to change you into someone else entirely. If that wasn't enough, her Mom was also trying to change her into someone she never wanted to be. Spinelli liked being a tomboy. She didn't want to become a girly girl. She liked who she was before everything fell apart the day she was revealed to be an Ashley.

Because of Randall telling it to the entire playground, Spinelli was forced to join their club. She was forced to get a complete makeover, abandon her true friends, go clothes and makeup shopping, attend sleepovers, and now she had to hang out with people she hated. To top it off, she was also getting a brand-new bedroom and girly wardrobe. Her Mom was also forcing her to take art class and dance lessons and attend finishing school. It was proving to be too much too soon for Spinelli. But she wanted to prove to the Ashleys that she wasn't weak. She wouldn't let those girls break her. She was Spinelli the tough cookie, and not Ashley S the girly girl.

Throughout the rest of the car ride, they didn't really talk.

Flo knew that she had been hard on her daughter yesterday, but it was such a shock to see Spinelli change so much in less than one day. She left the house looking like a tomboy only to come back in feminine clothes with new friends in tow. Flo loved her daughter very much and she didn't want to push her too much, but she knew that Spinelli would benefit from the classes. Her daughter's manners were terrible.

Soon they pulled up to a museum that specialized on the history and science of makeup.

"I thought it might be a fun thing for us to do together Ashley," Flo said. "You and I don't spend enough quality time together."

Spinelli looked bored at the thought of spending hours in a museum, let alone one that was about makeup as they walked in. Her mom was of course excited at the prospect of doing something with her daughter that involved anything remotely feminine.

After a few hours, they were finally done in the museum. They returned home to eat her dinner. Her father had cooked the meal tonight and was busy asking Spinelli how her day was. Spinelli didn't provide too much of an answer besides, "It was fine."

Her Mother shot her a worried look, but Spinelli ignored it.

Soon dinner was over, Spinelli decided to watch some wrestling. Some more time passed, and Spinelli decided to head to bed. She was dreading tomorrow, knowing it was going to be an Ashley filled day. But a knock at her window surprised her. She looked outside and saw T.J. who was throwing pebbles at her window. Spinelli smiled. It was nice to see a real friend.

She went outside to talk, this was the one time the Ashleys weren't around to control her.

T.J started talking. "Okay, now what's the deal with the Ashleys, Spinelli? How can we free you from their clutches?"

Spinelli desperately wanted to be free of the Ashleys clutches, but she knew there wasn't a good chance for escape. Her own Mom was putting a lot of pressure on her about this, too.

Spinelli frowned before answering. "I'm an Ashley, Teej, and that means I have to be part of their stupid club. They aren't going to let me go. I tried to escape, I even begged them, but they won't let me… so just let it go."

T.J was disappointed in that answer. He was hoping to hear something more from Spinelli. But hearing those words reminded him that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change his friend's mind. So, to lighten the atmosphere, he told Spinelli that if she ever wanted to hang out after school she could come see her friends at his house.

 **So that was it for chapter 6, i might do more chapters were Spinelli sees T.J during the night on a Friday and Saturday but gets busted by the Ashleys who will in punishment increase the pressure on Spinelli, since they don't want her anywhere near her friends.**

 **Next chapter should be fun, what more test will the Ashleys have for Spinelli as they continue to transform her, and what will they do during their shopping.**

 **Once Again R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 shooping with the Ashleys

**Yearh so last chapter was kind of short compared to the rest, but i felt like i had to put in some stuff about the gang, just to show that they haven't given up on Spinelli just yet, they probably will at some point during this story, but only after Spinelli has gotten used to being an Ashley, at one point she will come to enjoy some things about being an Ashley, but still has a long way to go, and the same goes for her mom, who likes that her daughter is doing girly things and has girly friends.**

 **Oh, and i'm thinking om doing some sequel stories to this story, one about Spinelli and the gang in junior high and later high school, well Spinelli in this story as an Ashley, and one about her summer as an Ashley, let me know.**

 **Anyway, so this chapter will be the shopping, wich should be fun, the Ashleys will of course continue to increase the pressure on Spinelli.**

 **Okay here's chapter 7**

 **Chapter 7: Shopping with the Ashleys**

It was Saturday morning; the day Spinelli had dreaded all week. First up was a shopping session with the Ashleys then came the sleepover. She was scared to even think of what the Ashleys had in mind.

This was not how she would usually spend her Saturday. Typically, she would spend it hanging out with her real friends.

Soon her mom called her down for breakfast because she needed to be awake earlier than usual to be at the mall for its opening time.

Spinelli climbed out of bed and decided to pick out some clothes she knew that no one would approve. She figured that the Ashleys couldn't make her change in a mall, so it was fine. Of course, her Mom frowned when she saw Spinelli walk downstairs with a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt on, but Spinelli felt comfortable in it. For the first time in a week, Spinelli was wearing clothes that she liked.

Once breakfast was done, her mom drove her to the mall.

By the entrance, the Ashleys were waiting for her and looked shocked by what Spinelli wore because it wasn't Ashley approved.

Ashley Q was the first one to speak up after they exchanged pleasantries with Spinelli's mom who had drove off. "Like, what are you wearing, Ashley S? The outfit wasn't approved by us."

Spinelli shrugged. "I like it. I feel good in them."

Ashley A answered. "That's fine, let's just, like, get going. We have a lot of work to do." But she had an evil grin on her face that showed that perhaps it wasn't okay by them what she had worn.

The first stop was a dress shop. Spinelli looked in horror at it. Every single item displayed in the window was either a pink, purple or red dress. "What are we doing in _here_?" She asked.

Ashley A smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

Clearly, Spinelli didn't have a choice in the stores they entered, so the five girls went inside. Within seconds, all four Ashleys were busy finding different outfits they thought would look cute on Spinelli.

Spinelli was mostly bored until Ashley A had picked out an extremely frilly pink dress and handed it to her. "Here, try this on Ashley S. You know you shouldn't have worn those clothes to the mall. This is your punishment."

Spinelli hid her grimace and grabbed the dress. As she walked to the change rooms, the Ashleys continued to pick out different dresses for her to wear at school, to big events and even if they had to go to a party.

Minutes later Spinelli walked out of the change room. She felt so stupid in that dress, but she knew this was her punishment for not doing what the Ashleys told her to.

Soon Ashley B held out a red dress, and asked Spinelli her opinion on it. "So, like, Ashley S, what do you think of the dress?"

Spinelli was torn between saying she liked it and subjectecting herself to the Ashleys or just being honest and saying she didn't like it, she chose to find a middle ground. "It's alright."

The Ashleys weren't too pleased with that answer but figured that eventually they were going to bring Spinelli over to their side. Eventually, she would become the girly girl she was destined to be. Even if she didn't want to.

Eventually, they were done in the first store, but that still left an entire mall to traverse through. Spinelli needed more clothes than simply dresses. She needed shirts, cardigans, jackets, blouses, short skirts, long skirts, tights, stockings, and shoes. Who could forget shoes? There were flats, heels, pumps, sandals, boots, and so much more.

Spinelli thought her head might explode from all the clothes shopping. They were shopping for hours, and right when she thought it was done, Ashley Q announced that Spinelli needed accessories. Hair pieces, jewelry, purses, shoulder bags, scarves, makeup. It was a never-ending list.

No matter what Spinelli said or complained, the Ashleys didn't care. She was getting these items and would be using them, whether she wanted them or not.

The girls even bought her a brand-new nightgown in three different colors; pink, purple and red, of course.

And a new sleeping bag, and a backpack for the sleepover.

Soon they came to the spa, and Ashley A was the first one to speak up. "Don't you, like, worry Ashley S, you're in good hands. The people here will work on you, and you'll be even better than before."

So, Spinelli was treated to another manicure which she thought was horrible, and then the hair dressers started working on her hair. Spinelli wasn't completely against getting her hair done. It felt good having people wash her hair, and the woman cutting her hair was nice.

The other Ashleys were receiving the same treatment and were sitting in chairs right next to her.

While Spinelli was waiting for her hair to dry, she reached over to pick up a wrestling magazine, but Ashley A took it away from her and gave her a fashion magazine instead.

Soon they were done, and Spinelli's hair looked different. The ends were no longer uneven but instead perfectly straight and she now had bangs, perfectly straight bangs. Her hair was blow dried and styled with a lot of mousse and hairspray.

When the Ashleys paid for Spinelli's new haircut, they also bought her a hair dryer and cannister of mousse. She would need to learn how to start styling her own hair, after all.

Hours had passed since they first entered the mall, and Ashley A started talking. "Okay, Ashleys, I think it's time we went back to my place, so our sleepover can begin."

 **Next chapter: the sleepover.**

 **So that was it for chapter 7, Spinelli is still trying to resist the Ashleys, but they will only punish her if she does.**

 **So, Spinelli didn't hate getting her hair done, eventually she will grow to like the girly, stuff.**

 **I don't know if I'll make her mean or a snob like the Ashleys, but i will make her a girly girl.**

 **Once again let me know what you think and as always R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: sleepover with the Ashleys

**So, we reached chapter 8.**

 **I'll admit, these last couple of days, i been busy, but i have time now to write, if i can still get ideas.**

 **I have a few ideas for other stories, once i'm done with this one, one of them is possibly a sequel story to this.**

 **In regards to the T.J/Spinelli stuff, i'm thinking that Spinelli slowly but surely giving in to the pressure the Ashleys put her trough that she will eventually become an Ashley herself, basically an Ashley clone, that it will obviously affect the crushes Spinelli and T.J are implied to have in the show, it might put their crushes on the backburner, and i'm not going to do romance in this story, as long as the story takes place in elementary school, if i do a time jump then i plan on putting some Spinelli/T.J into my story, if not a Time jump, then i will have it in my sequel story, but for now, only small hints that they are crushing on each other, even if they themselves aren't ready to admit it, since they are only 9.**

 **As for the shopping, yearh Spinelli has learned that the Ashleys mean business, they aren't going to go easy on Spinelli, especially if she does things, they deem inappropriate, if she does then they punish will her. And they have plenty of opportunities doing the sleepover as they continue to turn her into one of them.**

 **And yearh Spinelli doesn't completely hate the things the Ashleys put her trough, she's more girly than she wants to admit.**

 **But for now, i haven't decided if she's going to be as snobby as the other Ashleys or if she's just girly without the snob part.**

 **Wells now it's time for chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8: slumber party.**

Spinelli and the Ashleys were done shopping, and Spinelli had already regretted what she chose to wear earlier this morning. It was silly of her to assume that it wouldn't matter what she wore outside of school; especially when she was around the Ashleys.

Those powder puffs had forced her to wear a pink frilly dress as punishment. Spinelli was so embarrassed when she had to wander around the mall in that dress. If that wasn't bad enough, the Ashleys took her to a prissy salon to get her hair styled. Spinelli still wasn't sure if she liked how her hair looked now, but she felt out of place in the salon. She knew the Ashleys were trying to turn her into someone she wasn't and every time she would defy them, they would only increase the pressure. Spinelli was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Eventually the girls had reached Ashley A's home. Ashley A's entire family was home when the girls walked in. Tyler A and Brittany A, Ashley A's younger siblings, basically ignored them when they came in. Her parents were bit more receptive. Spinelli was stunned at how much Ashley A's mom Heather, looked like an older version Ashley A.

"Oh, Ashley you're home." Heather greeted her daughter with a smile. "How was shopping? Did you and your friends buy a lot of shoes?"

Ashley A rolled her eyes. "Like, what do you think Mom?" She then continued to speak. "Also, this is, like, Ashley S."

Spinelli fumbled with her greeting. She was still getting used to being called Ashley, as much as the name bothered her.

"Hello Ashley S."

"Nice to meet you, Ashley S."

Ashley A was done conversing with her parents. "We're going to go upstairs, and we'll, like, see you at dinner."

Soon they walked upstairs or rather the Ashleys dragged Spinelli upstairs.

Ashley Q started talking. "So, like, let's have a tea party. What do you think of that idea, Ashley S?"

The four Ashleys looked to Spinelli for what her answer would be.

This was one of those times where Spinelli was afraid of what answer she would come with. Spinelli figured that she would give her usual middle ground response. "I guess so."

The Ashleys wanted her to say that it sounded fun, that she really wanted to have the tea party. But then again, Spinelli hadn't laughed off the answer or screamed at them. It was progress, but the Ashleys knew they had to work harder after dinner to transform her on the inside; luckily, they had all night. So, they had a tea party much to Spinelli's dismay. She failed miserably at it too. She didn't sit like the Ashleys, she didn't sip her tea or eat like them. She didn't do anything the way they did.

Soon came dinner, Spinelli had a feeling it was another test. It turns out it was another test to see how well Spinelli would eat, and she failed that test. Miserably.

Once dinner was complete, the Ashleys dragged Spinelli upstairs to Ashley A's room, where they Ashleys had something planned for Spinelli.

Ashley A was the first to speak up. "Ashley S, we know we've been mean to you in the past, so we, like, wanted to make it up to you. We'll give you a makeover, so take off those clothes and put on a bathrobe."

Apparently, Ashley A had her own bathroom including a mini salon attached to her bedroom.

The makeover was more of a makeover for Spinelli's skin. The Ashleys tied Spinelli to a comfortable chair and started to apply a green-like substance to her face. It was something Spinelli had never seen before.

Ashley T explained that it was a facial mask.

Spinelli wasn't sure about it and looked frantic. "Uhm, are you guys sure about it this. I'm not sure I want to do this."

As she tried to get up, Ashley B spoke up. "Ashley S, you are going to sit there, and you'll enjoy it."

Once they finished smearing the facial mask on her face, the girls decided that Spinelli needed cucumbers on her eyes to help reduce her wrinkles. They told Spinelli to keep her eyes closed before they placed the cucumber slices atop her eyes. Meanwhile, the girls refreshed Spinelli's manicure and pedicure with a fresh coat of nail polish. As an Ashley, she would always need to look her best.

Several minutes passed before Ashley Q got up and walked towards a dresser. She withdrew a tape recorder and headset from the top drawer. Ashley A nodded as the girl slipped the device overtop of Spinelli's ears.

A calming voice started to speak which surprised Spinelli.

" _You are girly girl, a frilly girly girl… You hate wrestling and anything boy related. Your name is Ashley S._

" _You like playing dress up, shopping and getting your makeup done. You enjoy all feminine activities which_

 _includes playing with dolls and having tea parties. And under no circumstances does an Ashley fight."_

Spinelli started thinking to herself. _Uhm, hey, this stuff isn't so bad… maybe being an Ashley is a good thing. Wait?! What am I saying?!_

Spinelli was shocked that she herself could think such things, but truthfully, she was starting to crack just a little bit.

Soon her mask was being washed off and the Ashleys put on their nightgowns. They selected a light pink one for Spinelli to wear. It was too early for bed though, so the girls decided that it was time to read fashion magazines and gossip about others.

Immediately a question was thrown at Spinelli. "So, like, Ashley S, any boys you're crushing on?" Ashley B asked.

In truth Spinelli did have a slight crush on T.J. ever since they kissed. But hey, she was only in the fourth grade. She wasn't even sure what having a crush meant, but she didn't want the Ashleys to know her thoughts on T.J.

"…No one!" Spinelli exclaimed quickly.

The Ashley didn't buy that.

Ashley Q asked her. "Oh really, are you sure? What about T.J.?"

And for some reason Spinelli didn't know, she was stuck thinking about her first kiss with T.J. and she blurted it out, accidentally revealing herself. "Oh yeah. Sure." She had said, so now the Ashleys knew about her crush and she was bombarded with questions.

"What's it like?"

"Did you like it?"

"What was it really like to kiss a boy?"

So now Spinelli was forced to answer their questions. And while Spinelli would never admit it, it wasn't super unbearable talking to these girls. But a part of her was fearful that the Ashleys knew she liked T.J.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell anyone, right?"

Ashley A hid a smirk. They finally had Spinelli where they wanted her. "Of course, not Ashley S. But then you must do what we tell you, no questions asked."

"Okay fine," Spinelli answered without hesitation.

Soon it became late and when Spinelli was finally asleep, the Ashleys put the tape recorder and headset back on her ears so that she would listen to the voice while she was sleeping.

 **Next chapter: the sleepover pt. 2, and Spinelli sees her new room, plus a new thing from her parents.**

 **So that's it for chapter 8.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **So, there was a bit T.J/Spinelli in this chapter, very innocent, but it must be when they're 9 years old.**

 **And that tape recorder is going to mess with Spinelli's head, going to affect her in her behavior, and in the review let me know if i should do a sequel story to this.**

 **As always R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: sleepover pt 2

**So, we reached chapter 9, i just glad that least one person is reading my story, and okay i will do a sequel story, i just must figure out whether it will junior high or high school, and there will be more of the gang in the sequel story i presume.**

 **And yes, Spinelli isn't threatening the Ashleys because she knows it won't do her any good, and now she's in deep, they can use her secrets against her.**

 **And while it would be fun if Ashley A forgot purple day and even the newest Ashley would remember, but i don't think i will put that in my story, but if i do then i would have another punishment in mind for Ashley A, because Spinelli's old friends aren't going to interact with her, as the more she's away from them and the more she's around the Ashleys the more she will forget who she used to and become well an Ashley.**

 **I'm thinking that in the next couple of chapters, Spinelli is going to feel conflicted because she will lose who she is, because that tape recorder will mess with her head, especially since she listened to it while she was sleeping.**

 **So now onto chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 9: Sleepover Part 2, and the Surprise at Home**

Spinelli just woke up from her first sleepover with the Ashleys, and surprisingly she didn't hate it. Granted, she didn't like most of the things they did – they were too girly for her – but she didn't hate the girls.

But seriously, if someone had told her a few days ago that she would be spending hours with the Ashleys, and going shopping with them, she would have downright laughed at them. But now for some bizarre reason, she didn't hate their activities as much. They weren't horrible… but a bit more tolerable. Spinelli wasn't sure why she was beginning to feel this way.

Maybe it had to something to do with the tape recorder she found this morning. When she first woke up, she found the headset covering her ears. It confused her. She wondered what the thing was doing on her ears, especially when she was asleep.

Anyway, soon enough the Ashleys had all woken up. They were all watching Spinelli so intently it made her nervous. What were they planning now?

"So, like, Ashley S, how did you sleep?" Ashley A asked her.

"…Just fine." Spinelli answered.

Soon it became time for breakfast which was another test for Spinelli. Spinelli tried her hardest to be civil during breakfast since she knew it was better to do what the Ashleys told her to do; especially if it meant them keeping her secret.

Once breakfast was over, the Ashleys dragged Spinelli up to Ashley A's room. Once they were back in her room, Ashley A started talking.

"Okay Ashley S, we need to, like, teach you how to put together an outfit. And before you, like, disagree remember we know your secret."

The other Ashleys smiled, making Spinelli shiver.

Within minutes, the girls were pulling out different kinds of clothes they bought for Spinelli. They were showing her what clothes matched and what shoes and accessories worked for each outfit. They even showed Spinelli how to style her hair and apply makeup, which she was expected to do every day for school.

About an hour later the girls were done, so Spinelli called her parents to come pick her up. Her Dad answered and said that he would be arriving shortly.

The other Ashleys had already been picked up by their parents, so it was just Spinelli and Ashley A left at the big mansion.

While they were waiting for Spinelli's dad, Ashley A was drilling their new rules into Spinelli. "Okay, like, remember what we talked about Ashley S. You better remember what outfits to wear and how to style your hair. Also, get your parents to drop you off a little further away from school tomorrow. Lastly, and no buts, you must listen to the tape recording every night. And no buts, Ashley S. You do what we tell you to do."

Spinelli sighed and just accepted defeat. She knew there was nothing she could do, the Ashleys had her cornered.

Her dad then showed up. They exchanged pleasantries with Ashley A before leaving. While they were driving home, her dad had asked her. "So, how was your party pookie?"

Spinelli answered. "Fine dad."

He kept talking. "Just wait until you come home, you have a surprise waiting for you."

"That's nice dad…" Spinelli trailed off, not really listening to the conversation.

Her dad continued to speak about wrestling, but for some reason Spinelli didn't listen too intently. Just a few days ago, she would have loved to talk about wrestling with her dad, but now she didn't care as much.

Bob looked over at his daughter from the rearview mirror. He found it odd that Spinelli didn't talk about wrestling anymore. Spinelli was changing so much in such a short time span. But Flo had told him that young girls changed their minds and interests all the time, so he just went along with it. Whatever made Spinelli happy made Bob happy.

Soon they arrived home where Flo was.

Spinelli got out of the car, and Flo rushed over. "Oh Ashley, you're finally home. I hope you had a great time. We have a few surprises for you. The first one is in the backyard."

They walked out into the backyard where Spinelli saw a brand new hot pink bike leaning against the wall. It even had a soft pink basket and a purple helmet.

Spinelli asked, stunned. "Hey, uh, what happened to my old bike?"

Flo answered. "We gave it away. The new bike was a gift. And now Ashley, it's time for the second surprise, which is upstairs in your bedroom."

Spinelli then went inside and upstairs to see her "new" room. She feared going inside, knowing that the Ashleys had changed it entirely. And she wasn't disappointed. She walked inside to see that her entire room had been transformed.

The blue walls, wrestling posters, small brown bed and action figures were gone. Now in its place were soft pink walls with purple lace curtains around the window. There was a brand new princess-like bed situated in the middle of the room with a matching purple nightstand and lamp. Replacing her old posters and pictures of her friends were posters of ponies, puppies and boy bands.

Her old worn out desk was gone and replaced with a purple desk with a soft pink chair. There was even a little vanity tucked into the corner that was covered with makeup, brushes and hair supplies. Even her closet was empty, though it was waiting to be filled with the new clothes she acquired over the weekend.

Her old toys were removed and replaced with dolls, stuffed animals, tea sets and a doll house. Her now empty shelves were even painted a light purple, so she could display future pictures. There even looked to be some movies the Ashleys would watch tucked under a corner shelf.

Spinelli thought to herself. _Hmm, this is cute—Wait, what am I thinking?! This isn't me!_

Spinelli wasn't sure where her new thoughts came from, but soon she came downstairs where her mom was. "Mom have you seen my old stuff?"

"Of course, pookie. It was all given away yesterday, aside from the pictures which are in the garage. Oh, don't you love your new room and clothes?"

"Even the clothes?"

"Yes, even the clothes. You don't need them; after all you have new clothes now. It was so thoughtful of your friends to give you them."

Spinelli sighed looking defeated; the Ashleys had thought of everything. She needed some time to unwind. She decided to watch some television. Before she knew it, it was time for dinner.

Flo watched Spinelli eat with her lack of table manners. The sight made her even happier that she had signed her daughter up for etiquette classes.

Soon it was time for bed. Spinelli trudged upstairs to her new room, slipped on a new nightgown and climbed into her new bed. But before she went to sleep, she reached for the tape player, slipped on the headphones and turned it on.

 **Next chapter: Monday, new class and first art class.**

 **So that's it for chapter 9.**

 **Hope you liked it. I'm thinking that the gang will appear in next chapter**

 **And i'm thinking of writing a new story, if you're interested, i just must figure out if i want to until i'm finished with this story or while i'm writing this story.**

 **While i have a few ideas, well mostly one, it is a bit of a new one, i think it's one where Spinelli gets sent to England for an entire summer after getting into trouble and gets sent to an old-time finishing school for a summer.**

 **As always let me know what you think and R/R**

 **Oh, and i don't own Recess or its characters, only this story.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Monday and New class

**So, we reached chapter 10.**

 **Once again thanks for the reviews, Yeah Spinelli is being brainwashed into liking all things girly and doesn't even realize it, she'll eventually come around to the girly things, she still has a long way to go, and Yeah she reacted rather well to her new room, that tape recorder will brainwash her into liking all things girly without her realizing it, making her think it's all her own thinking that will come around.**

 **She still hasn't lost her Tomboy side, that part is still there, she still likes all the same things she used to love, she just loves them a little less and has moved into merely just liking them, with the opposite of all the things she used to hate like the Ashleys, she just doesn't hate them anymore, just dislikes them, and all things girly, it's a slow process, but Spinelli is showing signs of changing, small but they're there.**

 **As for the suggestions, it was some good ones, I might use one of them later in my story, when Spinelli feels indifferent to all the things she used to both love and hate, and with one side winning over the other.**

 **And I think I might put in some more T.J/Spinelli stuff into my story later, as she continues to change into an Ashley.**

 **And please check out my other stories.**

 **Now onto chapter 10**

 **Chapter 10: New Class and First Art Class**

Spinelli had been asleep until her mom woke her up. Her mom looked puzzled by the tape recorder and headset but didn't question it. Flo left the room leaving Spinelli to realize that she had _willingly_ put the tape recorder on last night. She was doing what the Ashleys instructed her to do. It was sad, but at this point Spinelli had learned that it was better to do what the girls told her to do.

Spinelli got up and dressed herself in a simple orange dress. She brushed her hair, slid on an orange headband and applied some makeup. She looked in the mirror and sighed; this was who she was going to be from now on. There was no escape from the Ashleys. Although she no longer hated the Ashleys entirely, she still didn't like them or how they were forcing her to change herself completely.

She headed downstairs for breakfast.

Flo nodded her head in approval, meaning that Spinelli's outfit was appropriate.

Spinelli started eating, making her usual mess. At home her eating habits hadn't changed. She would still eat like a pig as some would put it. She was still a tomboy on the inside, and she still had some exterior traits.

Flo looked at her daughter eating and sighed. She thought it was a good thing that she signed Spinelli up for those etiquette lessons. Her daughter needed to improve her manners, and maybe the lessons would improve her eating habits. But still, Flo couldn't quite figure out how her daughter could look the way she did, and still act like such a boy.

Bob however didn't care about all those things; instead he started a conversation about wrestling with his daughter.

While Spinelli still liked wrestling, she didn't love it anymore. Her interest in wrestling and other activities had dropped a bit but not too much. Spinelli felt it was weird that she suddenly didn't love these things anymore… it had been less than a week too.

Her mind must be messing with her; perhaps it was all the time she spent with the Ashleys over the weekend.

Her mom soon asked her. "So, Ashley are you excited about today?"

"What about today?" Spinelli asked back.

"You know, with you starting your new class, and your first art class is tonight."

"Huh? Oh, right! Yeah, it's okay."

Spinelli wasn't going to admit it, but she wasn't looking forward to any of those events.

Soon breakfast was over, and Spinelli was driven to school by her parents. They agreed to drop her off two blocks away from school. Spinelli was grateful for the little bit of solitude. She wanted some time to herself before the day started. Plus, she didn't want anyone to see her just yet.

Eventually she got to school where, of course, the Ashleys were waiting for her.

Ashley A nodded in approval of Spinelli's outfit. Ashley A and Ashley B then walked Spinelli to her new classroom; their class.

Everyone in the room was looking at her which made Spinelli uncomfortable. She found a seat by the window before she met her new teacher. Her new teacher wasn't as nice as Miss Grotke, but she just had to get used to it. The time seemed to go by especially slow as none of her real friends were in that class with her.

Eventually it was time for recess. Ashley A and Ashley B walked with her out to the playground where they met up with Ashley Q and Ashley T. The five of them walked off to the Ashley clubhouse and were busy gossiping. Spinelli was naturally bored, but she decided to stay quiet. She had to pretend to be somebody she wasn't around them, or they would punish her… or rather her friends.

Elsewhere T.J and the gang talked, and it was evident that there was someone missing from their group.

Vince was the first to speak. "So Teej, did you talk to Spinelli this weekend?"

"I tried, but for some reason she's not fighting the Ashleys. I'll try again this weekend." T.J. responded.

The gang wondered why Spinelli wasn't fighting the Ashleys anymore. Had she already given up?

Meanwhile at the Ashley clubhouse, the Ashleys had decided to drink tea and make Spinelli serve it to them. She was still their servant, after all.

Soon Recess was over, and it was time for class.

Class ended sooner than expected and it was time for lunch. Spinelli knew that she had to eat somewhat normal when around the Ashleys.

During their walk to the cafeteria, T.J. emerged surprising the girls.

T.J tried again to talk to Spinelli, but the Ashleys told him he couldn't. The four girls then stared harshly at Spinelli with their expressions clearly stating: " _If you don't do what we tell you, then we will punish you."_

Spinelli then told T.J to go away. She didn't want to cause any more problems for herself or her friends.

T.J. sighed as he watched Spinelli walk away. He should have known that he wasn't going be able to talk to Spinelli when she was swarmed by the Ashleys. But T.J. was worried for Spinelli. He couldn't help it. She was one of his best friends, and he didn't like what was happening to her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

 **Next chapter will be Spinelli's first art class**

 **So that's it for chapter 10.**

 **At first, I thought about putting the art class into the same chapter as the Monday, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long so, I decided that the first art class should be in a chapter of its own. hopefully that will be up soon.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 First Art Class

**Yeah so, I'm back, i been having some writers block, and i deleted my other stories, since no one was reading one of them and i didn't think it was very good.**

 **So i been thinking that i should do a time jump in this story longer down the road.**

 **As for Spinelli, she is slowly getting used to life as an Ashley, she has stopped fighting the Ashleys, since she knows it won't do her any good.**

 **And now it's time for Spinelli's first art class.**

 **Chapter 11: First Art Class**

Spinelli had a long day. It was her first day in the new class with Ashley A and Ashley B, which meant that she was no longer in the same class as the gang. Second, she was on her way to her first art class. Her mother claimed that art was a great way she could express herself without getting upset. Flo also thought that Spinelli was talented at sketching too.

So now, Spinelli and her mom were driving to the art class. Her mom pulled up in front of a community center. They exited the car and walked inside. Soon enough, they came to a large room that was filled with more kids.

Standing not too far from the door looked to be Spinelli's teacher. He was a young man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and his pants were covered in splashes of paint.

When he saw Spinelli and her mom standing in the doorway, he walked up to them. "Hi there. I'm Eric. You must be Ashley."

"Yeah, um, hi. I prefer Spinelli."

Flo sighed. "She's just kidding. You can call her Ashley." Flo looked back at Spinelli. "Right, Ashley?"

Spinelli looked back at her mom and sighed. "Yeah fine… just call me Ashley."

Eric looked at Spinelli and smiled. "Well then Ashley, why don't you take a seat and your mom can pick you up in an hour."

"That sounds good, honey. I'll see you soon." Flo waved her daughter off.

Spinelli walked over to a large table that was occupied by other kids.

Eric started talking. "Well everybody, we have a new artist among us. Everybody this is Ashley. Ashley this is everybody."

The others looked up from their sketchbooks to greet her. "Hi Ashley," they chorused.

Eric looked back at Spinelli. "Well Ashley, this is art class. You can sit next to Dylan." He pointed to a dark-haired boy who was busy painting.

As Spinelli took her seat, she couldn't help but look at his picture. It was a good painting of the ocean.

Spinelli was impressed.

The boy extended a hand forward. "Hi, I'm Dylan."

"…I'm Ashley." Spinelli said. She was about to introduce herself as Spinelli, but for some reason she chose to go by her first name.

A few minutes later, Eric came over to see that she wasn't painting anything.

"What's the matter Ashley? Can't you figure out what to paint?"

"I don't know what to paint." Spinelli answered. "I'm not even sure that I can paint."

Eric then answered. "That's okay, Ashley. You can paint anything you want. You can use this as your safe space. Create whatever you want. You can start by drawing whatever it is you're feeling."

With that, Spinelli eventually found an idea and started to paint.

The hour passed, and everyone was eventually being picked up by their parents. Spinelli said goodbye to Eric and Dylan as she left.

In the car, her mom asked if she enjoyed her first art class, and surprisingly Spinelli did. She felt free there to do what she wanted. She could express herself without fear of being reprimanded by the Ashleys or her mom. Heck, she may have even found a new friend in Dylan too.

Eventually, it was time for bed, so Spinelli climbed into bed and slipped on the headphones the Ashleys had given her.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **Next chapter: The first dance class.**

 **So that's it for chapter 11, hope you liked it.**

 **So i added an original character, i'm thinking he will pop up again eventually.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or the characters, just the oc.**

 **And please R/R**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: First dance class

**So we reached chapter 12, last chapter Spinelli was in her first Art class, it's a fresh start for her, the one place where she can channel her thoughts and feelings, and the new character Dylan, i might even use him in the sequel story i will write once i'm done with this one, and yearh she went by Ashley, because it's a fresh start and she doesn't hate her first name, another thing from the tape recorder, although, she might not want to use it in Dance class or her lessons in manners at first, but overtime she will be happy about her name, i don't think i'm going to put Mikey in this chapter, in this story he never took dance lessons**

 **So now it's time for chapter 12 Spinelli's first dance class.**

 **Chapter 12: dance class**

Once again Spinelli's day started out as the one before. She woke up and got dressed, not even hesitating anymore to slip on a dress and stockings. She was becoming submissive when it came to the Ashleys; after all she learned the hard way that it wasn't going to end well if she disagreed with them.

The day went by slowly, it was spent listening to the Ashleys talking makeup and gossiping, and waiting for time to pass in her new class.

The gang hadn't tried anything during the day to talk to her.

Soon the day was over, and Spinelli was picked up by her mom to drive her to her first dance class.

As they were driving, Flo asked her daughter. "Are you excited about your first dance class? I already bought what you need."

Spinelli cringed. "Do I have to do this Mom? I don't want to."

Flo responded. "Of course, you do pookie. Dance is a good form of exercise and you'll make plenty of new friends this way. Didn't you tell me already that you were making friends in your art class? Give dance a chance too. You might wind up loving it." Flo was absolute about her decision. She wanted her daughter to take up more feminine activities. She wanted Spinelli to be a girly girl.

Soon they arrived at the dance center, Flo then said. "I'll pick you up in about two hours, okay pookie?"

Spinelli sighed before she left the car with a pink gym bag.

She walked inside and a saw a woman waiting for her, who she assumed to be her teacher.

"Ah, you must be Ashley." The woman greeted her. "I talked to your mother on the phone. I am Mademoiselle Pavlova, your dance instructor. You can go change over there." She spoke with a Russian accent while she pointed towards a set of change rooms.

Spinelli then said. "Listen lady, my name is Spinelli. Not Ashley."

Mademoiselle Pavlova responded. "Your mother also said to call you Ashley. Please go change so that you can join the others in the warm up exercises."

Spinelli trudged to the change rooms. She opened her gym bag to see the clothes her mother had bought for her. It was a pink leotard, beige tights, a pink tutu and matching slippers.

Spinelli sighed as she looked at it. _I can't believe I have to wear this. I'm just glad no one from school is here to see me in this monstrosity._

Spinelli knew she had no choice in the matter, so she sucked it up and changed clothes. She hastily tied her hair into a messy bun. She surveyed herself in the mirror and sighed again. She felt so stupid wearing these clothes.

Mademoiselle Pavlova wasn't one to wait, she called for Spinelli to come out. Eventually Spinelli did… although she walked out quite slowly.

Mademoiselle Pavlova told her to get in line with the other girls, which she did.

Spinelli, of course, couldn't keep up with the other girls and she felt like a failure, like she wasn't cut out for dance. Naturally, the other girls laughed at her, but for some reason she wasn't trying to beat them up.

Soon Mademoiselle Pavlova spoke up. "Alright girls, that's it for today."

As the other girls walked away to get changed, Spinelli was marching off to the change rooms when her teacher stopped her. "Ashley, please wait."

Spinelli stopped and turned around. "What is it? I know that I suck already."

Mademoiselle Pavlova shook her head. "Ashley, you aren't giving yourself enough credit. The other girls have been dancing for years, so naturally they will be better than you. They can also be quite mean to new dancers, but don't let their comments bother you. To improve a bit quicker though, you can come here on Saturday and stay around for an extra hour or two. On Thursdays, I can provide you with a one-on-one session too."

Spinelli wondered why her teacher would bother wasting her time on a newbie dancer like herself. "Why would you do that?" She asked without thinking.

Mademoiselle Pavlova smiled. "Because you remind me of a little girl back in Russia. So, what do you say?"

"…Okay. I'll stay on Thursday for an extra hour."

"Perfect. I will also call your mother to inform her about this."

Soon Spinelli was picked up by her mom and heading home. Flo knew that her daughter wasn't interested in dancing or any of the other activities she signed her up for, but she was hoping that Spinelli would eventually change her mind.

 **So that's it for chapter 12.**

 **Truthfully this chapter was probably the hardest for me to write, but i got it done nonetheless.**

 **So i'm thinking that after the next couple of chapters i will jump ahead a few weeks, to the point where Spinelli doesn't mind her new lifestyle, that the Ashleys and her mom have basically forced upon her.**

 **Because after a while she might forget who she was before she joined the Ashleys, it will of course be harder for her to hold on to her true self.**

 **And while i started on a new story, i think of writing other stories as i continue this story.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or its characters just my stories.**

 **And as always if you have any ideas feel free to bring them.**

 **And of course, R/R.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13, first Lessons in manners

**Okay wow, thanks for all the reviews, I know I haven't written in a while, but been busy.**

 **So, I'm sorry for any delay, I started school again, so I have that to keep me busy, but today I have a few free hours, due to my teacher having a sick child.**

 **So now i have some time to write.**

 **As for the reviews.**

 **Lina: I know I I'm horrible on Spinelli, but it's just my idea on what if the Ashleys could manage to turn Spinelli into one of them, and so they go to extreme measures, I can't promise that this particular story will end well for Spinelli, because I think of writing a sequel story, but for now the Ashleys will do everything possible to keep Spinelli as one of them, but in the sequel story, things could turn around, but for now, Spinelli is close to breaking point.**

 **Guest: well the idea of middle school is interesting, could the Ashleys keep Spinelli around, they are currently in the fourth grade, and so they have somewhat three years to completely turn her into one of them, and they have her keep in their claws, manipulation is something they're extremely good at. About her using the word scandalous, that certainly would reassure that they keep her around.**

 **Louise: thank you, I will write, whenever i find the time to write, and i don't have writers block.**

 **Emily: Thank you, i will see what I can do about a brainwashed Spinelli becoming a full fleshed Ashley talking to T.J, because for now he can talk to her whenever the Ashleys aren't around, but if they found out about those talks, they might not be too thrilled with it.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Chapter 13: Lessons in Manners.**

Today was Wednesday, the daySpinelli had come to fear.

She was on her way to finishing school, the lessons in manners her Mom had signed her up for.

The car stopped in front of a large white house. Her jaw dropped. It looked like it could be a mansion. Spinelli grudgingly got out of the car with her mom, muttering under her breath.

Her mom spoke up. "Okay Ashley, we're here. You know, this was such a good idea that your new friends suggested to me."

"Wait. What?" Spinelli said. Although she knew that she shouldn't have been surprised that the Ashleys were the ones to come up with the idea.

"Oh yes, the blonde one – Ashley A, I believe – suggested that you could benefit from these lessons." Her Mom answered. "Now come on, it's time for you to meet your teacher."

Soon they walked inside the house. There the two women were greeted by an older woman who looked be in her early sixties.

"Hello, you must be Ashley, and this must be your mother Flo," the woman greeted them. "I am Beatrice Smith and I will be your teacher."

"Yeah okay, I don't need to be here. Also, my name is Spinelli not Ashley lady, so you don't need to do all that stuff you do to other students."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "First off Ashley, when addressing others, you do not speak that way towards them. You speak to others politely. You will also address me as Mrs. Smith." She then directed her attention to Flo. "Clearly the child has no manners. Do not worry, I will fix that; with time, of course. Now Mrs. Spinelli, you can pick up Ashley in a few hours. In the meantime, I will work on her to see how much assistance the child needs."

"Very well then, I will see you in a few hours. Be good Ashely," Flo said before she left.

Once Flo had exited through the door, Spinelli was left with her teacher.

The woman started speaking. "Okay Ashley, today we will see what I have to work with, and I will not be disrespected. Please start to turn around slowly." Spinelli started doing as she said, knowing she had no choice in the matter.

Mrs. Smith surveyed Ashley intently while trying not to frown. There was a lot of work to complete. "Ashley, to begin we need to work on your posture and speech. I will also assume that your table manners are atrocious."

Spinelli grunted.

Mrs. Smith turned around to grab a book and small pair of heels that were Spinelli's size. "Now let's begin to work on your posture. Slip on these heels, and then start walking to the other side of the room with a book on your head. As a young lady, you must learn how properly walk, and walk in heels."

Spinelli grudgingly took the heels and slipped them on. Afterwards she placed the book on her head and tried to walk forward. It proved to be more difficult than it seemed, and within mere seconds she dropped the book and fell on her rear.

Mrs. Smith didn't look surprised. "Again Ashley, but this time we'll work on solely walking in heels. If you fall, you must always get up and try again."

Spinelli did as she was told, seeing as her Mom and the Ashleys' weren't giving her much choice. Plus, the longer she continued to do abide to the Ashleys' rules and stay away from her friends, the more she felt her grasp on reality slipping away. Spinelli felt like she was slowly losing touch of who she was. It also didn't help the matter that the Ashleys were threatening her friends. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them, so she knew that following their rules were critical.

Her teacher started talking again. "When talking to others, you must always be polite, always say please and thank you, and always remember to curtsey. If being asked a question, always say yes, no or I don't recall. Of course, no burping ever, and if you must use the ladies room, always say excuse me."

Soon Spinelli grew tired of walking in heels. "Am I done with this?" She groaned.

Mrs. Smith nodded. "We can try something else for now, but the heels must remain on. Ashely, you must always remember to show gratitude towards others in a polite way. If you have a question raise your hand, and of course, as a lady you must never fight; instead you can say something clever. Also, a lady does not nag nor brag."

After what seemed like an eternity, the posture session had ended. Spinelli was nowhere near close to mastering it, so Mrs. Smith decided to move onto another form of etiquette.

"Come now Ashely, we have a long way to go with you. Next up is table manners." Her teacher said as they walked over to a long wooden table.

The table was filled with food as it was dinner time, and honestly Spinelli was hungry.

Her teacher started talking. "Okay Ashley, before we can begin to eat there are plenty of other rules we must go over. It concerns your table manners or lack thereof. Take a seat and let's begin."

Spinelli did as she was told, even though she was bored. If it was her choice, she wouldn't be attending these lessons. If only her first name had stayed hidden. Stupid Randel.

Spinelli stared at all the different forks, spoons and knives. Mrs. Smith told her to identify which piece of cutlery to use for each dish, and as she expected, Spinelli didn't know. Spinelli's stomach growled. She was getting hungrier, but Mrs. Smith refused to let her eat until Spinelli figured it out.

It certainly took its time, but Spinelli had somewhat figured it out. For now, Mrs. Smith let her eat. Over time, Spinelli would learn to know what each piece of silverware was intended to be used for.

Now the time came for eating, and, Spinelli was given something to hold her still while they ate. Mrs. Smith had basically tied her shoulders to the chair, explaining to Spinelli that she believed it would hold her posture until she learned how to properly sit at a table.

"When you eat Ashley, you will sit still and chew with your mouth closed. Keep eating until your plate is empty. When you are finished and if you are being asked if you would like some more, you answer, "no thank you, I am already full." And of course, no elbows on the table, and no burping. Do not eat with your fingers. Always use a knife, fork or spoon, and always be seated until everyone else is finished."

With these rules it took a lot longer for Spinelli to finish eating. But eventually dinner was over, and Mrs. Smith untied her from the chair. Then her Mom returned to pick her up.

Flo walked inside and went over to Mrs. Smith. "How was my Ashley?" She asked, wanting to know how her daughter's first lesson went.

"For her first time, Ashley was okay. She is a bit rough around the edges, and she still needs a lot of work, but I will turn her into a fine young lady over time. I have turned far worse girls into ladies before. Ashley is no exception. However, Mrs. Spinelli, I believe that it would be good for Ashley to spend her weekends here, this way she can learn more over a shorter period of time. What do you think?"

Spinelli had overhead them talking, and decided she needed to intervene. She wasn't about to spend her weekends here. No way.

"Okay hold on, I don't want to spend my weekends here. Today was bad enough. These lessons are lame! I don't need to be made into a lady!" She was getting annoyed. It was bad enough that she was going to take these lessons on a weekday, but now they wanted her to stay for the weekends too.

"Ashley, there's no need to be rude." Flo scolded her daughter as she faced Mrs. Smith. "Well, I think that clarifies it. Ashley will spend her weekends here, starting with this weekend."

"Very well then, I will have a driver pick her up from school on Friday, and you can pick her up on Sunday. Ashley, I guess this means I will see you Friday."

 **Well that's it for chapter 13, I'm thinking that next chapter will involve some T.J and some of the Ashleys in it, and the chapter after that will probably take place during the weekend.**

 **And I would just like to point out, some of the stuff in this chapter, I found out some of it, on the net, the other stuff, I found through movies and other cartoons and tv shows.**

 **And the good news is, I finally have a laptop to write, so anytime, I can find some free time I will see if i can write some more, always let me know what you think, and please do R/R.'**

 **And of course, if you have any ideas, let me know and I will see if they can fit in with my story, as always, I don't own Recess or it's characters, just my stories.**

 **Thank you to SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 dance class and talk

**Thanks the review, glad you liked the chapter, yearh of course, it had to be there Spinelli chose to open her mouth, i wanted to show that Spinelli hasn't given in to the Ashley treatment, at least not yet, and at least not a 100 percent, but seeing as her entire week is booked, it will be harder for her to resist, even though T.J will do what he can to keep Spinelli's spirit alive.**

 **Louise: I know, and this chapter will involve a Spinelli/T. J scene, and i know there probably won't be many of them in this story, because being around any of her friends, and T.J in particular would help Spinelli keep her spirit going, and keep her from completely turning into the Ashleys, but in the sequel story then i could give it a lot of Spinelli/T.J, but for now, not many Spinelli/T.J, sorry, but i have an idea on how i want this story to end, to begin the sequel story.**

 **But of course, if the Ashleys found out, she's keeping in touch with any of her old friends they might not be too thrilled and could possibly punish Spinelli for it.**

 **And of course, given the fact that she won't be able to do any of the stuff she used to do.**

 **And while her art teacher and her dance teacher might not be so strict and easy going with her, this new teacher will certainly not go easy on her.**

 **And yearh i used the suggestions, suggestions are always good.**

 **And it seems i'm having a bit of difficulties writing one of the stories, honestly i'm stuck when it comes to that story, perhaps it's simply easier for me to write about one character and that character will be in focus.**

 **Of course, i have a possible idea for a new story, it could be fun to write it, but i'm not sure if i should wait until i'm at least done with one of my stories or start to write.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 14.**

 **Chapter 14: Second dance lesson and talk**

Yesterday had probably been the worst day possible for Spinelli. She was forced into doing activities she hated during school hours, and now she was attending those etiquette lessons. The teacher was hard on her, the lessons sucked, and her mom thought it would be good for Spinelli to spend her weekend there. Of course, Spinelli objected but it only made the situation worse. Plus, learning that these etiquette lessons were Ashley A's idea made Spinelli's blood boil.

On another note, it's almost been a week since she had any contact with her real friends. She missed hanging out with T.J. and the gang. Spinelli hated to admit it, but it was getting harder for her to hold onto her fighting spirit. Although her art class hadn't been so bad, and her dance teacher was kind, it wasn't enough. With all these extra-curricular activities, it felt like ages since she had last watched wrestling. For some reason, her mom wanted her to become a lady which Spinelli hated.

Today was another day Spinelli had to get through. She knew she no longer had a choice in her life anymore. But she didn't hate it; things were okay.

School was over, and Spinelli knew what that meant; time for dance lessons. Her mom had already picked her up from school.

They soon arrived at the dance studio and Spinelli got out of the car.

"Have fun Ashley, and remember I'll pick you up in a few hours."

Spinelli sighed. She made an agreement with her dance teacher to stay for an extra hour or two of individual practice. Her teacher thought she needed the extra help so that she could get up to speed with the other girls in her class.

She walked inside, greeted her teacher and went to change. She looked in the mirror and yet again she felt like she was staring at someone else's reflection. She sighed, figuring she might as well vacate the change room. And, of course, the Megans were already practicing.

When Spinelli joined the others, Mademoiselle Pavola showed her and the girls what to do. Of course, the Megans already knew the steps but Spinelli didn't. When she made a mistake, all the girls laughed at her.

Soon class ended, and the other girls had left, leaving Spinelli with Mademoiselle Pavola.

Mademoiselle Pavola spoke. "Okay Ashley, you know the other girls are here twice a week for two hours, at least until they get older. For now, your mom and I have decided that your lessons with me will be for two hours. We might even have an extra session in case I feel you need it. We need you to catch up to the other girls. But for now, let's work on your routine."

Soon those two extra hours ended, and Spinelli was exhausted.

Mademoiselle Pavola was pleased with Spinelli. "You're making good progress Ashley. With the extra practice, I'm sure you can catch up to the others quite soon."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're talented girl. You can do anything if you work hard and put your energy to good use." Her teacher answered. "Now I see that your mother is here. I will see you next Tuesday."

Spinelli left with her mom and got home. They had dinner and then Spinelli went to finish her homework.

When she was working, she heard something knock on her window. She walked over to see that rocks were being thrown at her bedroom window. She looked down and saw T.J. Spinelli opened her window, and T.J. yelled for her to come downstairs.

Spinelli snuck downstairs when her parents weren't looking.

"What's going on Teej?" She asked him when she got outside.

"I wanted to check up on you, and make sure the Ashleys don't completely change you." He answered. "Are you sure there's still no way we can free you from their clutches?"

"No, there's no way." Spinelli sighed. "Just let it go."

"Look, we may not be able to do something about it in school, but they can't control you outside of school. And hopefully next year when there's a new King on the playground, we can change it,"

"You can't do anything, T.J. Trust me, even if there will be a new king, the Ashleys won't change their rule. They put a clause on it; meaning that as long as we're in elementary school, I have to be an Ashley," Spinelli shuddered.

"Fine." T.J. shrugged his shoulders. "Then just stick it out throughout the rest of elementary school. They can't control you in middle school. In the meantime, they can't control you outside of school, right?"

"You'd think so, but they can." Spinelli sighed. "Even my mother likes them, she thinks they're better friends for me than you guys. Heck, if they see me talking to you, they won't be happy." Spinelli said, hoping she could convince T.J. to let this issue drop.

"You're not actually giving up, are you? That's not the Spinelli I know and remember!" T.J said, trying to convince Spinelli not to give into the Ashleys.

"I don't know, Teej. It's getting harder to fight them. The more I resist, they more they increase the pressure on me. It's gotten to the point where I've given up. If I do as they say, then at least I'll be free for the summer." Spinelli said. "Now go home before somebody finds out about this."

But it was already too late.

Meanwhile, Ashley A was on her way home from the salon with her mom. As they took a detour, they somehow ended up on Spinelli's street. Ashley A was shocked to see Spinelli standing outside her house talking to T.J. Spinelli knew that she was forbidden from talking to her old friends. If she was going to become one of them, then she needed to be separated from her biggest support system; her best friends.

She took out her phone and called Ashley B first. "Ashley B, you will, like, not believe what I just saw." She explained everything and went on to call the other Ashleys. The four girls agreed to meet up during the weekend to discuss it. Spinelli would be punished for her actions. She had to learn the consequences of not following their rules.

 **So now that's it for chapter 14, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will be Spinelli's weekend. What could possibly happen when she must spend an entire weekend getting lessons in etiquette?**

 **And soon enough the Ashleys will punish Spinelli for spending time with T.J even if it is outside of school.**

 **So now, if you have any idea on how the Ashleys should punish Spinelli, what her punishment should be, so she won't see T.J again.**

 **As always let me know what you think, always remember to R/R.**

 **And as always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 weekend of etiquette part 1

**Thanks for the review, so sorry I haven't written in a while, but I have been busy, but today I**

 **have nothing but time to write, plus i have a week´s vacation, so hopefully i will get time**

 **to write.**

 **Also, thanks for the suggestions, they were fun, i´m not sure if i will use either of them,**

 **but i always enjoy getting suggestion for my stories, so the next couple of chapters will take**

 **place during the weekend, where Spinelli must spend the entire weekend learning manner and**

 **etiquette, and she will spend every weekend during so until she has learned everything the**

 **Ashleys think she needs to learn or until she has completely given in to the Ashley**

 **Transformation and become a full-on Ashley both inside and out, so now time for next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: First Weekend of Etiquette pt. 1.**

The week had gone by somewhat slowly for Spinelli. Granted, some of the activities her mom signed her up for weren't completely horrible. She didn't mind the art lessons, plus her dance teacher made dance a bit more tolerable. But the etiquette lessons were the worst. Even if it had only been for one day, Spinelli hated them. Plus, school went by so slowly seeing as how she had to keep her opinions to herself. The Ashleys only talked to Spinelli to see how far along she was in the Ashley transformation; otherwise they didn't care for her opinion.

And, of course, now Spinelli had to spend an entire weekend at the etiquette mansion, learning about things she didn't care about. All this happened because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

The day had, of course, gone by slowly as usual. When school ended, Spinelli knew that her horrible weekend would start. There was a car waiting for her as the etiquette teacher stated before.

Spinelli ignored the looks and whispers she got from the other students as she climbed into the car. The driver nodded to her and shut the door before he walked towards the driver's seat. They drove to the mansion in silence. Once they arrived, Spinelli got out and was greeted by Mrs. Smith.

"You know it is considered polite to greet others with manners, Ashley. You should look at the people when you see them." Mrs. Smith corrected her. She knew there was a long road ahead of her before she could classify Ashley as a lady, but Mrs. Smith was strict and up for the challenge.

"Whatever." Spinelli shrugged. "So where do I put my bags, and where's the TV?"

"That is not how you greet someone Ashley! Television is a privilege you have yet to earn." Mrs. Smith said. "Come with me and I will guide you to your room. Do not worry about your belongings, a staff member will take care of them."

They soon walked inside and stopped in front of a door. Her teacher opened the door and inside was a small bedroom; it was a simple one without much decoration. It held a bed, a desk with a chair and a night table with a lamp light. There was also a small dresser and an outfit laid atop the bedspread.

Mrs. Smith started talking. "I have selected an outfit for you. This is what you will be wearing while you stay at my etiquette house. I will expect to see you dressed downstairs in ten minutes Ashley. Afterward, we can begin your lessons." She said as she walked out.

Spinelli sighed as she sat down on the bed.

 _Man, this suck. I can't believe I have to spend an entire weekend here with no TV!_

Spinelli looked at the outfit in disgust. It was a simple black skirt with a white cardigan. There were also white stockings, a pair of black ballerina slippers, and a white headband.

Spinelli soon got dressed and went downstairs. Once she reached the ground floor, Mrs. Smith was already waiting for her.

"Okay Ashley before we can begin, I will be setting some ground rules for your stay. First off, you must always be on time. You will shower at 7: 45 pm, be in bed by 8:00 pm and lights are turned off at 8:30 pm. You wake up at 5:00 am and breakfast is served at 5:30 am. This will give you precisely 30 minutes to get ready. Lunch will be served at 12 o'clock, and dinner at 6:00 pm.

"You will spend your time with me from breakfast to dinner. If you do well, then you may spend your time after dinner and before bed on your own with an activity of my choosing; if not, then you will spend that time with me. Afternoon tea, on Saturdays and Sundays will be served at 3 pm. Dinner on Sunday will be at 5 pm to 5:30 pm due to your mother picking you up. Is that clear, Ashley?"

"What?!" Spinelli gasped. "It's the weekend. I should be allowed to stay up late, eat junk food, watch cartoons and sleep in!"

"You will **not** be allowed to do any of that here, Ashley. You will do as I instruct you to. Your parents feel like you could learn some proper manners, and clearly, they are right. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah." Spinelli grumbled.

Mrs. Smith didn't like Spinelli's tone, but she ignored it for now. "As always, when you are answering me you will look me in the eye and say, "Yes, Ma'am," Ashley. Now this weekend you will not have any privileges such as television because you have not earned them yet. If you do well this weekend, then perhaps I will reconsider the situation next weekend. Clearly you will be spending many weekends and probably school vacations here. I expect you to do a good job on your lessons. If you do well now, you won't have to spend so much time here, Ashley. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what Ashley?"

"…Yes, Ma'am."

"Very good, Ashley. Now let's get started. We will continue where we left off on Wednesday. In 30 minutes the tea will be served. This means that for the next 30 minutes, you will resume learning how to walk in heels and balance a book on your head. We must continue to correct that horrible posture. Now slip on your heels so we can begin." Mrs. Smith said as she handed Spinelli a pair of heels.

Spinelli, knowing she had no say in the matter, put on the heels, and tried to walk in them. Every time she would fall, her teacher would tell her to get back up and start over again.

Soon the 30 minutes had ended, and Spinelli had learned it somehow.

Mrs. Smith was content for now. "Let's take a break, shall we? It's time for tea."

Spinelli took off the heels and put on the slippers again.

They walked over to a small table where there was two sets of cups and saucers, plus two small plates.

"Ashley, there are also some rules to afternoon tea that you must follow. First, you must sit down." Spinelli did as she was told. "Do not slouch and keep your legs closed. Sit up straight and put the napkin carefully on your legs."

Spinelli did all those things.

"Well, I can see that your posture still needs some work, but we can correct that later. For now, it's fine." Mrs. Smith said as one of the servants arrived with tea, some small cakes and finger sandwiches.

The servant pulled tea in their cups and asked. "Finger sandwiches, or a piece of cake ladies?"

"Yeah, sure." Spinelli said as she grabbed the sandwich and cake.

Mrs. Smith sneered. "Ashley, you say "yes, please," when someone offers you something to eat. If you don't want anything you say, "no thank you" and not what you just stated. You also do not grab all the food at once. Let the server hand them to you or place them on your place. Otherwise you gently take one item and it put down on your plate. Do remember to take small bites when you eat, and do not talk when your mouth is full." She said as Spinelli put sugar cubes in her tea along with a lot of cream.

Soon the tea session was done, and it was time to resume the lessons. "We will continue to work on your posture, Ashley. Now put this book on your head, slip your heels back on and try to walk straight."

Spinelli did as she was instructed, but she continued to drop the book. Mrs. Smith kept telling her to redo it whenever the book fell off her head. This went on for a while until Mrs. Smith decided to move onto another lesson: table manners. This lesson focused on how Spinelli would sit at the table and which piece of cutlery to use for each course.

Soon it was time for dinner and Spinelli was instructed to sit down. She was being tied around the shoulders to her chair, because apparently it could help improve her posture.

The meal was being served and Spinelli looked at the food with disgust. "I'm not eating _that_!"

"Yes, you are." Mrs. Smith rebutted. "You will eat what is being served to you."

"Not that! It looks weird!"

Mrs. Smith sighed. "Ashley, you will eat the food, or you don't get anything else for tonight. You must always eat everything on your plate; anything else is considered improper."

Spinelli looked defeated, gave in and started to eat her food.

While they were eating her teacher would constantly correct Spinelli on her poor eating habits.

Soon dinner ended, and Mrs. Smith started talking. "Ashley you have 45 minutes until you must take a bath and then go to bed. You did surprisingly well today—aside from dinner—but don't worry, eventually you will become a fine lady. Your mother also told me that you are quite gifted at painting, so I decided that for the next 45 minutes you can either paint or read a book. Now, what do you say?"

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get going, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Eventually the 45 minutes passed. Spinelli had chosen to draw for the last part of the day until it was time to shower and sleep. She figured that she needed to try extra hard in these lessons because she hated her teacher, and she didn't want to spend all her future weekends here. That would be sheer torture.

 **Next chapter: second part of the weekend, and more etiquette lessons**

 **So that's it for chapter 15, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or it's characters, only my OCs. And as always please R/R, and always feel free to come with more suggestions, like what other etiquette lessons Spinelli should learn. And please check out my other stories. Hopefully i can write next chapter soon**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Weekend of etiquette part 2

**I am sorry i haven't written in a while, but i been busy, and i been sending chapters back and fourth with my beta reader** **SheikahLover, who in turn edits my chapters.**

 **And i wanted to say thanks for the review and the suggestions, those are always good to get.**

 **And about those lessons being good for Spinelli, yearh they might be, and if it works out in the Ashleys favor, well that's to be seen.**

 **So now here is the next chapter, second part of Spinelli's first weekend of etiquette lessons.**

 **Chapter 16: first weekend of etiquette lessons pt. 2.**

Yesterday was hard for Spinelli. Her teacher Mrs. Smith was crazy, and those rules were so unfair. Spinelli was hoping that Mrs. Smith would've cracked halfway through and let her do what she wanted. But it turns out that her teacher was super strict and wouldn't let Spinelli do anything that wasn't on the schedule. If Spinelli wanted her weekends back, then she knew she had follow Mrs. Smith's orders entirely.

Spinelli was also beginning to feel conflicted with herself. On one hand she wanted to give in and stop fighting the Ashleys, but on the other hand, she didn't really want to give into the Ashleys. Despite how hard they made her life, she wanted to prove to them that she wouldn't give up without a fight.

It was Saturday morning; an alarm clock had been put into the room she was staying in. Spinelli saw the clock read 5am, which meant it was time for her to get up. She would never wake up so early in the mornings. Heck, before she had been forced to join the Ashleys, she would sleep in late and hang out with her friends. But that wasn't the case anymore, she was an Ashley and there was nothing she could do about it.

She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast to see that Mrs. Smith was already waiting for her.

"I'm glad you could make it down in time Ashley. It shows that you are ready to learn and not resist any longer. Shall we get started on breakfast then?"

Her teacher informed on how she should behave and sit during breakfast.

As they were eating, her teacher was watching her. Spinelli's posture was still bad, and her table manners still needed some work, but with time she could be a real young lady; with the right training, of course.

Soon breakfast ended, and her teacher started talking. "Ashley, I already have the whole day planned out. Today's lessons will consist of flower arrangement, speech therapy, improving your posture and table manners. You will also continue to learn how to walk in heels, including how walk in them on the staircase. Lastly, you will learn how to behave when served tea. If you do well today, then I will let you pick an activity before you are to retire for bed."

The first lesson Mrs. Smith decided to focus on was speech therapy.

They walked into a study where there was a desk, a blackboard and some other items Spinelli was unable to identify. Spinelli was then told to put something in the mouth that would help her with her speech. She was given a few instructions on how to speak with the device in her mouth. The item was uncomfortable, and it took some time for her to adjust to it, but eventually she got the hang of it.

Along with learning speech therapy, Spinelli was told that she should also learn how to sit properly.

Her teacher spoke up. "Ashley, keep your legs closed. This will help you sit straight." Spinelli was given a stick to put behind her back. It could apparently help her with her posture.

When they were done with that came the time for how to walk properly. Mrs. Smith was adamant that Spinelli concentrate on learning how to walk in heels. It took a few hours for Spinelli to walk up and down the stairs in heels. Once she got the hang of it, Mrs. Smith made her do it with flat shoes while balancing a book on her head. It proved to be equally difficult.

"When walking Ashley, you must walk gracefully. If you take my advice, then you will eventually be able to walk gracefully like a true young lady."

Then came lunch, which apparently came with a set of rules as well. Of course, like dinner the day before, she was tied to the chair which her teacher believed would work on her posture.

After lunch came flower arranging. Then came time for how to serve tea. After serving tea it was teatime, and like everything else, she had a lot of rules to learn.

Soon it was time for dinner, which was the same as the day before. Spinelli was getting tired of all these rules. She couldn't wait for bed.

Her teacher spoke up after dinner and decided that Spinelli could read a book until it was time for bed. Spinelli was grateful for the break.

Soon it was time for bed and Spinelli was exhausted after the long day. None of these activities were fun. She hated every minute of it, but she knew it was better to just go along with the plans her teacher had for her.

 **Next chapter: last day of first weekend with etiquette training.**

 **So that's it for chapter 16, hope you'll all enjoy it. And please let me know what you think, and as always please R/R. And as always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 weekend of etiquette part 3

**So last chapter Spinelli spent the entire day, with her etiquette teacher, second day of her first weekend there, now this chapter will be the third day of the first weekend there, as for some of the suggestions, i will take them into consideration. In the last chapter Spinelli was feeling conflicted, and that will continue onto the next couple of chapters.**

 **Now here is the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: first weekend of etiquette part 3**

Today was the last day of her first weekend of etiquette training. Spinelli had learned the hard way that it was better for her to do as Mrs. Smith said; after all, the sooner she listened, the sooner she would have her weekends back. The weekends were her only refuge from the Ashleys now.

The alarm clock rang signaling to Spinelli that it was five in the morning. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast to see that Mrs. Smith was already waiting for her again.

Breakfast was the same as yesterday, including all the rules she had to remember.

After breakfast, her teacher spoke up. "Well Ashley, seeing as this is the last day of your first weekend here and you won't be back until Friday, I believe we should get started. Your lessons for today will include how to walk, sit and stand properly, posture improvement, speech therapy, flower arrangement, tea serving, and how to behave during tea time.

"Very well, we shall we get started. We will begin with speech therapy and then move onto correcting your posture. Followed suite will be walking and standing lessons, and then we shall take a break for lunch. Flower arranging lessons will happen next, then tea time, more posture lessons and dinner. After dinner, your mother will be here to pick you up. Now, let's get started."

And so, they got started with speech therapy. Afterwards they worked on her posture. As Spinelli put on the heels and started walking, she found it quite difficult, but it was getting a bit easier; especially compared to her very first lesson earlier that week.

As she took off the heels and put the flats back on, she started walking while balancing a book on her head.

"Now Ashley as a young lady, you must always hold yourself high, remain graceful and composed, be polite, always say please and thank you."

There were lots of rules when it came to be a lady, and Spinelli wondered if she would ever get the hang of it. When she was here, she could almost forget about being Spinelli the tough cookie; it was easy to forget who she used to be when she was here. She honestly missed her old friends, but there was nothing she could do about; all she could do was do a good job here and hopefully she wouldn't have to spend every weekend here.

Soon the rest of the day passed by slowly.

When dinner was over, and her mother had come to pick her up, Spinelli had gone upstairs to change. She removed the uniform and grudgingly put on the clothes the Ashleys had bought her. The outfit wasn't too special, but it was the one she disliked the least because of its simplicity.

Her mother greeted Mrs. Smith while she waited for Spinelli. "So how was Ashley this weekend?"

"Mrs. Spinelli, you will be pleased to know that Ashley has made some progress this weekend. Earlier we had some trouble, but she is now following through with the lessons. However, I expect that she might continue to have more trouble with the lessons overtime. Nevertheless, I know that with the right guidance she can become a proper young lady. But there are some aspects that she can work on herself at home until she returns next weekend. Here, take this."

Mrs. Smith handed something to Flo that Spinelli hadn't seen before—she had descended the staircase when Mrs. Smith was talking to her mother.

"This is a posture corrector. Ashley should wear this until her posture is perfect. The only time she doesn't wear it is while she sleeps. She can wear it underneath her regular clothes during the day. It will help to improve her posture at a far greater speed. And I will see you again next Friday, Ashley."

Flo started talking. If the device helped to correct Ashley's bad posture, then she would gladly take it. "Thank you, Mrs. Smith. We will definitely use the posture corrector."

They then left the etiquette school and drove home.

Spinelli excused herself and walked upstairs to her room to do her homework and then went to bed. However, she didn't realize that the Ashleys already knew about her talk with T.J. and were waiting for tomorrow to punish her.

 **Next chapter: Monday and punishment.**

 **So that's it for chapter 17, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **As always Please let me know what you think and remember to R/R.**

 **And if you have any suggestions let me know, whether it be for this story concerning Spinelli's transformation, or about another story, I could possibly write.**

 **As always, I do not own Recess or its character.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Punishment

**So, thanks for the review. So, the last three chapters focused on Spinelli receiving lessons in etiquette all weekend, and yes Spinelli is changing, she would have a hard time turning into her old self. That's almost impossible.**

 **And so, this chapter will likely focus on her punishment for talking to one of her old friends.**

 **And it sure was some good suggestions i got for her punishment, i will see if i can use at least one of them, plus now that the Ashleys know she's been secretly talking to one of her old friends**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 18.**

 **Chapter 18: punishment.**

The weekend had been hard on Spinelli. She had to learn so many dumb things. But of course, the Ashleys and her mom had other ideas, and considered these to be useful skills that Spinelli needed.

Spinelli was hoping that none of the Ashleys had seen her talk to T.J. She knew that all she had to do was stick it all out until elementary school was over, and then she would be free from the Ashleys. In middle school, she would be free! Free!

She got up and got dressed in a simple white dress with a cardigan, white headband and the posture corrector.

Spinelli looked at herself in the mirror. "I look kind of cute—Wait! What am I saying?!"

The Ashleys were getting under her skin. She was starting to think she looked cute in her new clothes, something she never would have said before. Scary enough, she was starting to sound a bit like them too; except she thankfully wasn't using the words "like" or "scandalous." If she started using them, then she would become a full-blown Ashley.

After Spinelli finished getting dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast. Although her eating habits had slightly improved over the weekend, her Mom knew Spinelli still had a long way to go.

Flo knew she could be a bit pushy where her daughter was concerned, but she believed Spinelli would benefit from the lessons and having actual girlfriends.

Thirty minutes later, her mom had dropped her off a few blocks from school, as usual.

Spinelli was then greeted by the other Ashleys, who were staring at her strangely. They couldn't possibly have known that she had been seeing T.J in secret, could they?

She went to class with Ashley A and Ashley B. Class went by slowly as usual, but for some reason it hadn't been as boring as all the other times. Soon it was time for recess, and the five of them walked to the clubhouse.

Once they were all inside, Ashley A started talking. "You know Ashley S, last Thursday, I, like, went to the salon with my mom. On the way home, we, like, took a detour, and guess what, we, like, ended up on your street, and I was, like, shocked by what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"I think, you, like, know. I, like, saw you talking to T.J Detweiler. I was, like, shocked, because you, like, know you're not suppose to see or talk to any of those riff raffs." Ashley A's voice was rising. She was furious with Spinelli.

"So, we, like, have decided to punish you, and we, like, also decided to do something about Detweiler."

"Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt my friends!" Spinelli begged them.

The Ashleys merely shrugged.

"Oh well, you, like, should have thought of that before you, like, decided to break one of the rules. As for Detweiler, well, he'll be, like, serving detention for, like, the rest of the week," Ashley A said.

Ashley B chimed in. "If you, like, talk to any of those riff raffs anymore, it could be, like, more detention, and not just for Detweiler… for any of your old friends."

Ashley T added in. "As for who gave him detention, well, let's, like, just say that Lawson was, like, more eager once we, like, payed him. Plus, he, like, doesn't even like Detweiler. It's a win-win situation."

Ashley Q then started talking. "Now as for your punishment Ashley S, do you remember that dress that you, like, wore when we, like, took you shopping? We have decided that you should wear that dress, and 4 other dresses, just like that one for, like, the rest of the week."

"The dress is in the bathroom. Now go change. Oh, and, like, don't forget the socks and shoes." Ashley A laughed as she handed Spinelli a pair of pink high heels and frilly pink socks with ruffles.

Spinelli sighed and went to change. The stupid pink dress was probably the most uncomfortable thing she had to wear. When she stepped out of the bathroom, the Ashleys dragged her to a chair and decided to give her another makeover; after all, Spinelli's makeup, nails and hair didn't match her new look.

They decided to curl her dark hair and top off the hairstyle with a pink flower headband. Her red nail polish was removed and replaced with cotton candy pink color. All her previous makeup was removed and everything—except for her black mascara—was pink. Her eyelids were covered in bright pink eyeshadow, her cheeks were now sported a dusty rose blush, her lips were a soft pearl pink and the pink lip gloss gave them an extra shine.

Soon Ashley B spoke up. "Okay Ashley S, now onto, like, the next part of your punishment. Put this apron on and take this book. You'll, like, serve us while you balance the book on your head. We have, like, decided that this is what you'll be, like, doing for the rest of the week."

Ashley A then spoke. "We only want you to realize your true potential as an Ashley. But we, like, can't do that, if you, like, still hang out with Detweiler and the rest of those hooligans. Besides what do you, like, even need them for? We're your real friends now; your true besties.

"Okay before you, like, start your punishment, I, like, have some gifts for you." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two tiny boxes and another tape. "They're earrings. The first pair is clip on, the other box contains, like, a set of real earrings. You, like, need to get your mom to take you to a jewelry store to get them pierced. Until then, you can, like, wear the first pair. Oh, and here is another tape, listen to this one from now on."

The earrings were pink with an 'A' on them, Spinelli noted.

Ashley B said that it was until she could earn the name Ashley. Once they believed she had earned the name Ashley, then she could get another gift, but for now it was only the earrings and the tape.

Soon Spinelli was put to work which proved to be extremely difficult for her.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She asked aloud.

Ashley A answered. "You, like, should have thought of that before you decided to talk to Detweiler. Now promise you'll never see or talk to Detweiler or any of your old friends ever again, and we, like, won't make things difficult for you or any of them. Oh, and we'll, like, know it if you lie to us and continue to see them."

"Fine. I promise." Spinelli sighed. She knew she had no choice anymore; she couldn't see her old friends ever again.

"No, like, swear it on your Ashley name." Ashley Q demanded.

"Okay fine. I, Ashley Spinelli, promise I'll never see or talk to any of my old friends again."

"No." Ashley A rolled her eyes. "Like, don't use your last name, just call yourself Ashley S, and try to sound a bit higher pitch like us. Be more enthusiastic about it and try to use the word 'like' in your sentences. Now remember if you do what we say, we'll leave Detweiler and those other hooligans alone."

"Okay, okay, you win." Spinelli took a deep breath and she started talking in the same high pitch voice the Ashleys would use. "I, Ashley S, like, promise, I'll, like, never see or speak to my old friends again." Spinelli was shocked that she could sound like the Ashleys.

"Well, that's, like, better." Ashley B nodded. "But we, like, still need you to say it in the recording. We, like, also need you to say something else like: "I'll never leave the Ashley clique. I'll always be an Ashley.""

"Why?" Spinelli groaned. These girls were making her world a living nightmare.

"Oh, just do it." Ashley A said. "You, like, need to say that you, like, don't want to see, talk or even be friends with those hooligans ever again. Oh, and we, like, also need Detweiler's phone number."

They soon took out a recorder from a nearby drawer and put it directly in front of Spinelli's face.

Spinelli tried not to cry as she said. "I, Ashley S, like, promise, I'll, like, never see or talk to my old friends again. I'll, like, never leave the Ashleys. I'll, like, always be an Ashley… T.J., I, like, don't want to be friends with you anymore. I'm an Ashley, now and always. It's, like… super scandalous."

When Ashley T turned off the recording, all the girls smirked. They knew that Spinelli would never become a full Ashley if she still spent time with her old friends. They had to keep her away from them. The longer she was apart from them, the sooner she would see her full potential as an Ashley.

The girls were determined to do this, no matter how long it took. They knew they had to be extreme; even if it meant keeping Spinelli as an Ashley once they were finished elementary school. They wouldn't let her tarnish the Ashley name, after all.

From now on, they had to keep a closer eye on Spinelli; even more than they did before. But she would come to see their way eventually, and without those hooligans meddling in their affairs the process of transforming Spinelli into an Ashley would be even easier. Plus, it would prove to the entire playground that the Ashleys could transform anyone.

 **Next chapter: conversation and new tape**

 **So, that's it for chapter 18, hope you liked it.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think and R/R, and if you have suggestions, feel free to comment.**

 **And as always i do not own Recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 conversation and new tape

**Okay so, I decided to write another chapter. This chapter will consist of things I wanted in the last chapter, but decided not to put it there because I didn't want to make the chapter too long. And so, Spinelli discovered that the Ashleys had found out about her secret meetings with T.J and decided to punish her and him, and so we move on to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 19: The Conversation and Second Tape.**

With great hesitation, Spinelli had agreed not to talk or hang out with any of her old friends again. The Ashleys were severely punishing her too because they knew she needed a push in the right direction—the Ashley direction. Plus, if she no longer saw those riff rafts, then it would make Spinelli's transformation process even easier for them. Spinelli would eventually see things their way. She had no choice.

Now all they needed to do next was make things clear to Detweiler that Ashley S was one of them now. If he or any of those other hooligans so much as tried to contact her, then it would be hell for them and Ashley S.

Ashley A grinned widely. "Oh wow. Ashley S, I, like, used to think that red was your color, but pink is, like, such a better color on you. The dress, headband, hair, makeup and nails, like, totally suit you. I, like, think that pink should be your look from now on. Isn't that right, Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashely T?"

"Absolutely!"

"Definitely!"

"Totally!"

In truth, the Ashleys thought red looked better on Spinelli, but she was being defiant and needed to learn her place. Forcing her to wear pink—her least favorite color—was another way they could add more pressure to her already crumbling form. They all knew she didn't like the dress and didn't feel comfortable wearing pink, but she would eventually; if they had anything to say about it. The Ashleys only needed to find a way to remove any individuality she may still have. She also needed to walk, talk and act like them.

"Well, then I guess, that, like, settles it. We are going shopping on Wednesday, and afterwards we are, like, going to my house to study. Remember, majority rules Ashley S. Oh, and I, like, need you to write your name in the rule book."

She walked over to Spinelli with their red name book in her hands. She flipped over to the signature page. It was crucial that Spinelli signed her name there. Signing it meant that she could not leave the Ashley clique; not even not even after they finished elementary school. Ashley S would always follow their rules, go by her first name and first letter of her last name in public. In short, she would always be an Ashley.

When Ashley A saw Spinelli hesitating, she reminded her that if she didn't do as they said then they would punish her old friends. It wouldn't only be Detweiler, it would be all of them, and it wouldn't just be a week's detention, it would be much, much worse.

Spinelli, not wanting anything bad to happen to her old friends, signed under the other Ashleys names. She signed 'Ashley S' with tears lining her eyes.

For good incentive, the Ashleys gave her permission to use flats instead of heels; at least until she could walk better in heels.

She sighed. _I'll never be free from the Ashleys!_

Spinelli originally thought that she would be free once they were out of elementary school, but those girls had thought of everything. They were geniuses. And now, Spinelli had promised that she would never see her old friends again. She knew that things couldn't possibly get any worse; how would she ever be able to resist them now. She just wanted to cry.

Eventually recess was over, and it was time for class. Spinelli walked to class with Ashley A and Ashley B, while Ashley Q and Ashley T walked to her old classroom.

In Ms. Grotke's class, Ashley Q and Ashley T walked up to T.J.

"We, like, need you to leave Ashley S alone Detweiler. She's, like, one of us, and as of today she always will be. She, like, made a vow to always be a member of the Ashley clique."

"And what if I don't leave her alone?!" T.J. shouted. "Spinelli's our friend!"

Ashley Q smirked. "Well then, things will be, like, difficult for the 5 of you. We can, like, make things harder for Ashley S too. But if you, like, leave her alone then we can, like, go easier on her."

Ashley T chimed in. "And you might, like, be ready to take that chance on yourself, but what about your other friends?"

"So now, do we, like, have a deal?" Ashley Q asked, wanting to end this conversation.

T.J. growled. "Fine you win. But that's only because I don't want anything bad to happen to the others. But I'll only leave Spinelli alone if Spinelli herself says that she doesn't want to be friends anymore. If she says it, then we'll all leave her alone. We promise."

Ashley T nodded. "Well then, I guess we'll, like, see you after school. Ashley S will, like, say it herself that she doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"Oh, and, like, don't bring the rest of your gang, just you." Ashley Q hissed.

T.J. glared at her, but class then started so all three of them went to their seats.

Soon the rest of the day ended, making Spinelli sigh. Tonight, was her art class; the one place where she could think for herself.

She walked outside with Ashley A and Ashley B. Ashley Q and Ashley T met up with them shortly after.

During lunch, the Ashleys had instructed her on what she should say to T.J. In short, she had to say what she said on the recording, but in a way that would be convincing to T.J.

The five of them headed to their designated meeting spot.

T.J. was already there waiting for them.

Spinelli stepped forward, trying to hold back her true thoughts. "T.J., I need you to leave me alone. I'm an Ashley, not Spinelli. I will always be an Ashley… I've accepted it and so should you."

T.J. gasped. "But Spinelli you don't mean that! I know you don't!"

Spinelli forced a laugh. "Yes, I do. There's no use fighting it anymore."

"Wow… I didn't think it was possible, but you really have become one of them." T.J. stared at her in silence for a minute. "The Spinelli I knew wouldn't be saying all that gibberish. The Ashleys really have brainwashed you, but if that's how you really feel then fine, I'll leave you alone."

T.J didn't want to make things harder for his friend, and if him leaving her alone meant that the Ashleys would be easier on her, then he would leave her be.

Spinelli wasn't happy either. She was so sad. She obviously still wanted to be friends, but for the Ashleys to leave her old friends alone then she had to obey their commands. She was a part of the Ashley clique even after elementary school. She just wanted to cry, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Spinelli really wanted to be alone right now. She was going to find her mom in the parking lot, but the Ashleys insisted on walking with her.

They soon found her mom who greeted them all. Flo looked a bit shocked at seeing her daughter in such a pink dress, but she kept her mouth shut when seeing Spinelli's tired face.

Ashley A then spoke. "Hello Mrs. Spinelli, I hope you're doing well. We're all doing well. By the way, did you know that we all take horseback riding lessons? We would just love it if Ashley S could join us, right Ashley S?" The look she gave Spinelli made her agree instantly.

"Oh yeah, right of course."

Flo rubbed her chin. "That does sound like fun. When do the lessons happen, girls?"

"They're on Mondays and Wednesdays, Mrs. Spinelli. They're a lot of fun, and I just know how good it would be for Ashley S to join us."

Flo was considering it. "Well, Ashley has her art class on Mondays, but if she really wants to ride then we could switch the activities. What would you prefer, honey?"

Spinelli, knowing the answer the Ashleys wanted to hear, said. "Uh, the horseback riding does sound like fun."

"So horseback riding it is." Ashley A gave a nudge, reminding her to tell her mom about getting her ears pierced later-on.

"That sounds good, honey. We can get the activities changed for next week. So, girls, Ashley will be joining your horseback riding lessons."

"Amazing!"

"We're, like, so excited!"

"I can't wait!"

"Also, before I forget Mrs. Spinelli," Ashley A resumed speaking. "I really don't think wrestling is such a good thing for Ashley S to watch. I mean, it's just so violent. I imagine it must be influencing her a lot. Maybe if she didn't watch it anymore, she wouldn't be so tomboyish and rough. And then there's that T.J Detweiler. I didn't want to say anything before since I know he's good friends with Ashley S, but I, like, really think he's a bad influence on her."

Flo gasped. "Oh, Ashley A, you're so right. I'm so glad that my Ashley has found such good friends in the four of you. You're all such a good influence on her. My Ashley will definitely no longer be watching any wrestling."

"You're welcome." Ashley A smiled. Spinelli's mom was so easy to trick. "We'll, like, see you tomorrow Ashley S." She answered while hiding a smirk behind a smile that could fool most people.

Later that day after Spinelli had finished with her last art class, she had gotten Dylan's phone number; without telling her mom, of course.

She went to bed, knowing that things couldn't possibly get any worse from now on. Before going to bed, however, she slipped on the headphones, listening to the new recording the Ashleys had given to her. The recorded feminine voice began speaking.

" _You are girly girl, a frilly girly girl… You hate wrestling and anything boy related. Your name is Ashley S. You like playing dress up, shopping and getting your makeup done. You enjoy all feminine activities which_

 _includes playing with dolls and having tea parties. And under no circumstances does an Ashley fight._

" _You are a member of the Ashley clique and you love it. You don't like T.J Detwiler and his gang. You are best friends with Ashley A, Ashley B, Ashley T and Ashley Q. They know what's best for you, so you don't question their judgment. You don't think for yourself, your best friends do it for you. You do everything with them and you love it. Of course, you don't do anything without getting their approval first._

" _Your favorite colors are pink, red and purple. You hate violence, and anything related to violence. You think it's gross and disgusting. You like boys and gossiping about others, and your favorite activity is ballet._

" _You use words such as 'scandalous' and 'like' in your sentences. Remember your appearance is everything. You must remember to always look your best. Your looks are what matters the most. And, above all else, you must always remember that once an Ashley always an Ashley."_

 **Next chapter: A little time jump**

 **So that's it for chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Always remember to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I might use them, and always remember to R/R.**

 **And, of course, as always i do not own Recess or its characters, only my OC's**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Phases

**Okay first up, i would like to say thank you for the review, and yes i liked the suggestion with the earrings, when Spinelli eventually does give in and become Ashley S, and have earned the name Ashley then she will be given something else, but for now, the earrings are to remind her that she's an Ashley. And yes they definitely picked a hard punishment for her, she will eventually crack, she was being resistant before, but that was because she was secretly meeting with T.J, who helped keep her spirit alive and remind her of who she was before she joined the Ashleys, and she thought she would be free after they would finish elementary school, but the Ashleys managed to put a stop to both, they got her to promise she'll never see or talk to any of her old friends again, and made sure that she agreed to be an Ashley always. And they put a stop to her art class and replaced it with horseback riding, which will be structure for her. As for Spinelli, well if she was crumbling just a bit before, she will certainly have a lot harder time now before she gives in and becomes Ashley S. now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 20: Phases**

It had been exactly one week since Spinelli agreed to stop seeing her old friends, and to be a permanent member of the Ashley clique. It had also been exactly one week since T.J had promised to leave her alone, and T.J. was uploading his promise; he hadn't once tried to contact her.

Spinelli honestly didn't know how her situation could get any worse. She was now stuck in this silly club forever. If she tried to leave, they had that recording of her too. Spinelli shuddered just thinking about how she used the word 'like' and talked in the same high pitch voice of the other girls. On top of that, she was forced into the most uncomfortable frilly pink dress and the worst makeover of all time. She also hadn't expected Ashley A to talk to her Mom. Now she couldn't watch wrestling at home and her Mom thought T.J. was a bad influence too. Oh, and the pierced ears situation and the horseback riding lessons sucked too.

Everything had gone from bad to worse. Spinelli no longer had her old friends support. And with her art class—her final refuge—gone, she lost the one place where she could think for herself. Spinelli honestly wasn't sure if she was strong enough to resist the Ashleys anymore.

If that wasn't bad enough, they had taken her shopping on Wednesday. But this time, the girls only bought her pink clothes; pink dresses and headbands especially. Then they took away all the other clothes they had bought her, and stored them at Ashley A's house, leaving Spinelli with no choice but to wear the pink dresses.

They said that she could only wear pink until she grew to love the color. But those dresses were so uncomfortable it made liking them impossible! But the majority ruled, so Spinelli was outclassed. Spinelli originally wanted to argue with them about it, but for some odd reason she didn't bother to.

In the last week Spinelli had been a lot less resistant to the Ashleys. The girls knew that without Detweiler meddling, it would only be a matter of time until Ashley S joined their ranks. They were beyond ecstatic that T.J. was listening to them. He hadn't bothered them or Ashley S since last Monday, and they had each taken a turn visiting her to make sure T.J. never showed up. So far, that phase of their master plan was functioning well.

The next phase was in full progress, which was making Spinelli first going from hating all things Ashley, to simply disliking it, to disliking it and then being indifferent about anything. Once the indifference phase dissolved she would start to like them, and then love them. It would be the exact opposite of how she responded to everything before.

All the Ashleys knew that they were taking this transformation process to the extreme level. They had agreed to be easier on her in front of T.J., but the girls were lying. It simply wouldn't be fun to be easy on Spinelli. She was a monster to them before, so it was entertaining to make her suffer. And now that she had signed her name in their book, they could do as they pleased with her. Thank gosh for that tape, too. It was really helping Spinelli to see things their way. Some people might say they were manipulating her, but the Ashleys considered their work to be efficient. They were doing Spinelli a favour, after all. Eventually she would thank them for their work.

Here's the outline of their master plan thus far.

 **Phase One:** getting Ashley S to join the Ashleys.

 **Phase Two:** Giving her a complete makeover and introduce the new Ashley to the entire playground.

 **Phase Three:** forcing Ashley S into acceptable Ashley activities (e.g., ballet, horseback riding, etc.)

 **Phase Four:** etiquette lessons, which was currently happening.

 **Phase Five:** Ashley S's new room, brand new wardrobe, makeup, hair and nail supplies

 **Phase Six:** removing the obvious threats; her old friends. Once they were eliminated, they had to get Ashley S to remain a member of their clique for life.

 **Phase Seven:** personality transformation. In full blown swing, thanks to the tapes.

 **Phase Eight:** getting rid of any individuality she may still have. They also needed her to walk, talk and act like them. She was making slow progress there, but it would eventually happen.

 **Phase Nine:** getting her to stay in the clique willingly, without the use of threat. They needed her to love being an Ashley and start to hate Detweiler and those other hooligans. She wasn't anywhere near this phase yet, but the girls were confident enough that it would occur.

 **Phase Ten:** the final phase in her transformation. The most important. Ashley S needed to start using the words 'like' and 'scandalous' with them. Once this happened, she would officially become Ashley S, their newest sister.

The Ashleys had made this entire list and they were crossing off the items one by one. There were only 4 more phases until she would become the perfect Ashley. Once she wholeheartedly embodied Ashley S, she would get her very own necklace with a crystalized A, a backpack identical to theirs, and she could resume wearing the color red. Red would officially belong to Ashley S. She could wear anything red, so long as it was bought and approved by the entire Ashley clique. The outfits, however, would have to be like their outfits, as would her hair and makeup. But for now, Spinelli was stuck wearing pink and Ashley A wore red. Luckily Ashley A knew she could pull off red, it was almost as good a look on her as pink.

Everything was going according to plan for the Ashleys.

Spinelli, on the other hand, was tired. She was losing touch with reality and herself. The longer she stayed with the Ashleys, the more she was afraid of becoming just like them.

On one hand, she wanted to stop fighting, to give into their demands and simply become a full-blown Ashley. It was certainly the easier alternative. But Spinelli didn't want to give up. She didn't want those girls to have the satisfaction of knowing that they had managed to break her and shape her into what they deemed appropriate. But the latter was easier said than done and without T.J to talk to, Spinelli wasn't sure how much longer she could resist them.

Later that week, it would also be her first horseback riding class with the Ashleys.

As the days passed by, Spinelli found her new classroom was becoming less boring, and she wasn't hating the Ashleys as much as before. She merely felt even more indifferent about them. She really couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. It had been less than two months since she joined their clique, even though it felt like an eternity.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping Spinelli from her daze. It was time for recess.

"So, like, Ashley S, what do you say we, like, have a tea party in our club house?" Ashley A asked her as they walked over towards their other friends. "What do you, like, think, Ashley S?"

They all stared at her expecting an answer. They wanted to see if separating her from her old friends had helped them.

Spinelli shrugged. "Uh, yeah sure. A tea party doesn't sound bad." Her words shocked her. A few weeks ago, Spinelli hated tea parties, but now she felt indifferent about them. She really was beginning to lose herself, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her answer, however, made the Ashleys smirk, which they each hid behind a cheery disposition. Their plan was working. Separating her from those riff raffs was helping. Plus, it had only been a week since she stopped talking to them. Imagine what she'll be like in a month after no contact with her friends. It wouldn't take long before they could begin the next phase in which Spinelli would become a full-on Ashley, both inside and out. Hopefully they could at least hold that out until she was done with her etiquette lessons, which were already improving her manners.

"And what must we, like, always remember, Ashley S?"

"…Once an Ashley, always an Ashley." She had to repeat sentence every day to them, and the more she said it, the more she started to believe it herself.

The Ashleys also believed that they could hasten her process of becoming a lady if they did some of the activities in their clubhouse that Spinelli was learning from her etiquette teacher.

Another thing the Ashleys made Spinelli do daily was to make a vow in their clubhouse that she would always be a member of the Ashley clique, and never abandon them. She would also always use her first name and the first letter of her last name in public. The Ashleys figured the speech was another thing she would grow to believe in time.

However, for some fun, they made her walk in heels with a book on her head, inform her on how she should behave when being served tea and how to serve tea properly. The sooner she would be done with her etiquette lessons the sooner they could spend their weekends with her.

 **Next chapter: probably the riding class.**

 **So that's it for chapter 20, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And always remember to let me know what you think, and please R/R, and if you have suggestions feel free to comment them.**

 **And as always i do not own Recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter**


	21. Chapter 21: Horseback riding and dream

**Okay, so we reached chapter 21. Last chapter i skipped ahead a week, and i think i might skip some more in the next couple of chapters. Last chapter The Ashleys had gone trough all the phases that Spinelli had to go trough before she would become a full-on Ashley, and it was ten phases, she has already gone trough the first couple of phases, some of them are still in progress. And it will take time, before she has finished the last phase, but she will get there. Eventually. I think this chapter will be her first riding class, with the Ashleys.**

 **Chapter 21: Riding class and dream**

The rest of the day had passed by somewhat slowly; not as slow as before, but still slow. Now it was time for Spinelli's first riding class.

Now, it had been some time since Spinelli stopped trying to argue with the Ashleys logic. Every time she would question them, they would remind her that she took an oath, and signed her name in the Ashley book; meaning they could do as they pleased with her. Plus, with T.J. no longer interfering, the girls were confidence that Spinelli would earn her name—her true name—before the summer ended.

Flo dropped off Spinelli at her riding class. The other Ashleys were already there waiting for her. Unbeknown to Spinelli, Ashley B had called Spinelli's mom to determine what sizes clothes and boots she would need for riding. Spinelli couldn't purchase any common riding clothes; after all, they needed to be Ashley approved.

Once Spinelli and Flo vacated from the car, she greeted the girls and said that she needed to talk to an instructor. Ashley T had already anticipated this, so she walked over towards the nearby instructor, catching his attention.

He was male, tall and blonde. He looked to be in his early thirties.

Flo greeted him. "Hi there, I'm Flo and this is my daughter Ashley. She'll be your newest student. This is her first lesson."

The instructor smiled. "Hello Flo. Hello Ashley. I'm Christian and I'll be teaching Ashley." He glanced over towards Spinelli, offering her a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ashley. Why don't you go get dressed? I'll go over the finer details with your mom. You know, it's funny. We have four other riders named Ashley here." He gazed towards the four Ashleys who offered him kind smiles. "The girls are enrolled in the more advanced program, however, whereas you'll be starting in our beginner program. Now, since there are five of you, I'll need a way to distinguish you. So then, what should we call you?"

"Oh, that's Ashley S." Ashley A responded. "She's our new best friend."

"Thank you, Ashley A." Christian laughed. "Very well, Ashley S it is. Ashley A, why don't you show her where she can get changed? I still have some matters to discuss with Flo. Afterwards, I'll get Ashley A started on her training, then the rest of you can find your instructor."

The other Ashleys scattered while Ashley A and Spinelli walked to the change rooms.

"Here is your riding outfit, Ashley S." Ashley A stated when they entered the change rooms, and Spinelli immediately saw a freshly wrapped outfit waiting to be open from its plastic bag. "I, like, picked it out for you, and I, like, got your name sewed into the shirt."

Spinelli looked at the outfit. It was a pink polo shirt with brown riding pants and black riding boots. She grabbed them without hesitation and went inside the small bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, she walked out and the Ashleys all looked pleased. Aside from the different shirt color, Spinelli looked identical to them. It was a perfect sight.

Flo saw Spinelli's change of clothes and couldn't help but smile. These girls were so nice to her daughter. Finally, Spinelli was making some true girlfriends. However, unbeknown to Flo, the Ashleys were using her. She was completely blind to their games. She merely perceived them to be innocent girls, but the four of them were cunning masterminds.

Flo then left, saying she would pick up Spinelli from Ashley A's house later-on that evening.

The next two hours were rough for Spinelli, even though Christian was being very nice to her. She was hesitant to ride the horse, and it seemed like the animal sensed her fear. She didn't know what she was doing; it was her first-time riding. But eventually class was done, which meant it was time to head to Ashley A's house for dinner and studying.

Of course, dinner at Ashley A's house wasn't anything fun. The girls were all enforcing all her rules from her etiquette classes. They believed that the more she learned, the sooner she would remember it, and then her weekend etiquette lessons would be over. Once her weekends were free again, the girls could continue to break and reshape her into the perfect Ashley. She would come to see things their way eventually. She would realize and learn that the Ashleys were only trying to help her achieve her true potential.

Spinelli was destined to be an Ashley. She was their sister, whether she knew it or not.

Their plan was foolproof; especially since they had eliminated T.J. Detweiler from the mix.

The last week had been kind of weird for Spinelli. She used to love her old friends and hate the Ashleys. But now, she only liked her old friends and didn't venomously hate the Ashleys; she merely disliked them. She couldn't understand why her feelings had changed so suddenly, seeing as how she was a part of their club for less than one month.

The Ashleys, opposingly, knew that Spinelli's change of heart largely stemmed from the tape she was listening to every night. It was highly efficient in making Spinelli tolerate them, and it was giving her a push in the right direction. Spinelli was changing from that disgusting and unrefined girl she once was. She was slowly discovering how to become a pristine and proper young lady. She would soon become Ashley S entirely, all they needed was time.

The Ashleys were also starting to tolerate Spinelli. Before they, too, hated her. Her lack of style, her bad manners and terrible speech. Not to mention her vile personality. Even her name was atrocious. But when they learned about her name, a name that embodied a sense of style and grace, they knew they needed to act fast. It was hard, at first, learning how to tolerate her presence, but those sentiments quickly dispersed when they discovered how much fun it was to torture her. The girls considered it payback, given how much she and her old friends tormented the Ashleys.

The next step in their master plan was the town's annual beauty pageant. Spinelli would sign up—whether she wanted to or not. The girls were all willing to sacrifice their chances of winning the title this year, if it meant that Spinelli would have a better chance of winning. It was their way of doing her a favor. She would eventually understand.

Everything was going according to plan, after all, so hopefully by Christmas, Spinelli would start to hate her old friends.

She accidentally told the girls that she still liked her old friends. That wasn't acceptable. Spinelli couldn't like them anymore. But it was also a good sign too. Spinelli was slowly confiding to them. It was a real sign that she didn't entirely hate them. She was making real progress.

Meanwhile, back to Spinelli, the rest of the day eventually passed by. Her mom picked her up and she soon went to bed, exhausted, not knowing that she would have a very specific dream that night.

In her dream:

 _She was sound asleep when suddenly there was two sides of her; the old Spinelli hanging out with the gang, and Ashley S, wearing a red outfit that matched the Ashleys, and hanging out with them, calmly sipping tea._

 _Spinelli was stuck watching the two, unsure of what to do. She was at a crossroads; unsure of where she stood and where to go. One side of her was desperately holding onto her old self, while the other wanted to give in and let the Ashleys do what they wanted._

 _Right now, the crossroad Spinelli was wearing a very interesting outfit. She was wearing a red dress, very plain, like her old frog, but without the boots and leather jacket. Her hair also wasn't in its signature pigtails; it was straight down nearly touching her shoulders._

 _She obviously wanted to go over to the gang, but something was stopping her. Her gang side was clearer, but it was slowly fading. Fading away._

Spinelli then woke up, covered in sweat. She wasn't sure what the dream meant. She could only deduce that it meant she wasn't as strong as before. She still liked the gang and wanted to hang out with them, but the Ashleys were pulling her in another direction entirely.

 **Next chapter: probably the beauty pageant.**

 **As always let me know what you think, and please R/R and if you have any suggestions let me know. The dream was a suggestion.**

 **And as always I do not own Recess or its characters, only my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22 Beauty Pageant

**First of thanks for the review, as for T.J, yes he may not truly believe it when Spinelli says she doesn't want to be friends anymore, and he actually believes it when the Ashleys say they will go easier on her, plus he doesn't want anything bad to happen to the rest of the gang, so he knows he has to leave Spinelli alone, even if it means that she'll have a harder time keeping her fighting spirit alive, but what else can he do, the Ashleys are watching Spinelli like a hawk, even if he wanted to, T.J couldn't see Spinelli anymore without the Ashleys. And so last chapter was Spinelli's first horseback riding lessons and it also focused on her dream, and how she was beginning to feel conflicted, because she wants to hang out with the gang, but something is pushing her away and over to the Ashleys. As for this chapter, well it will focus on the beauty pageant and it involves another time jump, not a big one. So now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: Beauty Pageant**

It had officially been one month since Spinelli had been forced to join the Ashleys, but it certainly felt like it was a lot longer. Every day it seemed like things had gone from bad to worse for her. It had also been over one week since she told T.J. to leave her alone, and even longer since she interacted with her old friends. The Ashleys were still being extremely difficult too. If she gave them an answer they didn't approve of they would be hard on her, and if she gave them a proper answer, they were still dissatisfied with her.

It was finally morning. Spinelli got up and got dressed, choosing to wear a frilly pink dress with ruffles. Of course, all her clothes these days were pink frilly dresses; there wasn't even a single skirt in sight. She still felt super uncomfortable in the dresses, or anything pink for that matter.

She assumed that today would be like any regular day, but things changed when it became time for recess.

In the clubhouse, Ashley A spoke up. "Ashleys, it's, like, time for the annual Little Miss Blush pageant. Ashley S, we, your fellow Ashleys, have, like, decided that this year you should, like, enter. Isn't that right, Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T?"

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Totally."

"Uh, that's okay. I really don't think that's such a good idea." Spinelli shook her head.

Ashley A raised an eyebrow. "Are you, like, defying your fellow Ashleys? May, I, like, remind you, that you, like, took an oath, and signed your name in the Ashley rule book. Plus, remember majority rules, and we have, like, already decided on this for you."

Spinelli held back a sigh. "I know I took an oath, but are you sure about this? Wouldn't all of you rather enter yourself? You don't really need me for that."

Ashley B laughed. "On the contrary Ashley S, we have, like decided not to enter this year, because we, like, thought you should have the chance to win. Besides, Ashley A, like, already filled out your form for you."

Spinelli's jaw dropped. "But I don't know the first thing about beauty pageants."

"Well, that's where, we, like, come into the picture." Ashley Q said. "We will help you prepare."

So now, Spinelli had to enter a beauty pageant and pretend to be someone she wasn't on stage in front of a huge audience and crowd of judges. She was outnumbered in the decision. The Ashleys could literally do as they pleased with her.

Meanwhile, the Ashleys had decided not to enter this year because they figured that if Ashley S entered and won, it would help her see her true potential as an Ashley. Spinelli's transformation was more important than any pageant. Plus, without them entering, they would have more opportunities to train her and sabotage the competition. Regardless of which Ashley won, an Ashley would always need to win the Little Miss Blush Pageant.

So now they were preparing her for the pageant. Spinelli was learning everything, such as how to walk, talk and pose. The girls decided that her talent should be ballet, which also put her training to good use.

The days flew by and it was eventually time for the pageant.

Ashley A had instructed Ashley Q and Ashley T to sabotage the competition, while she and Ashley B worked on Ashley S. They gave her a facial and fresh manicure. Her nail color was still cotton candy pink, but this time it had some glitter. Her black hair was tied up into a classy bun, which was slightly different from the bun she sported at her dance lessons. As for her dress, it was a pearl pink ankle-length dress with matching opera-length gloves and pink heels.

As they were preparing her, Ashley A instructed Spinelli to listen to another tape, one that was used solely for the sake of the pageant.

The new tape began to play: _"You are at a beauty pageant, and you want to win, more than anything. You are a true beauty queen, the epitome of classy, proper and pristine; the perfect pageant girl, you will do anything to win. You will go into this competition wholeheartedly, this is the moment you have waited for; nothing will come between you and that crown."_

And so, the competition had begun, and Spinelli went into it wholeheartedly. She had new makeup, pink eye shadow and some eyeliner, just for this competition.

For some reason, she really wanted to win. She gave it all she had, impressing the judges.

For Spinelli, the scary part was standing up there on stage alone. She had to believe in herself if she wanted to impress the judges. She somehow made it into the top five, then three before the winner was announced.

The host held a white envelope in his hand. There was a drum roll as he opened it and read the winner's name aloud. "This year's Little Miss Blue Queen is Miss Ashley Spinelli."

Spinelli couldn't believe it. She had won. For some reason, she started to cry tears of happiness while they awarded her the crown and bouquet of roses.

 _Maybe being an Ashley isn't so bad—Wait, what?!_ She had enjoyed the Ashley activity and was surprised to have won something like this during her first attempt. But this also made Spinelli realize that she was becoming true Ashley material. It was a scary realization.

The Ashleys, of course, knew that Spinelli would win. They knew that getting her to join the pageant had been a good idea. Plus, if a nudge was what she needed, then they would happily give her a huge push in the right direction. She still needed some guidance, but she was getting there, slowly but surely.

 **So now that's it for chapter 22, a short chapter, I know and I am sorry.**

 **But please let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.**

 **As always please R/R and as always I do not own Recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 the oath

**So, we reached chapter 23, last chapter focused on the beauty pageant that the Ashleys made Spinelli join and she ended up winning. So, i'm thinking that this chapter will focus on the vow she made to the Ashleys and the oath she took, and some more on her inner thoughts and feelings regarding everything. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 23: The Oath**

Ever since that dream Spinelli experienced, she had begun to feel different about, well, everything. Her opinions on the world around her were changing too. Resisting the Ashleys had become nearly impossible and she didn't know how much longer she could fight them. They were changing everything about her, and she was slowly altering too. There was nothing she could do to prevent herself from becoming one of them.

It had been exactly one month since Spinelli had last spoken to T.J. She wished he was still trying to talk to her. She missed him and the rest of the gang. She still liked the gang. She didn't love them like she used to, but she still liked them. Spinelli couldn't understand why or how these feeling had changed, but it was another aspect of her that the Ashleys were altering.

As for everything she used to hate, such as the Ashleys and anything remotely feminine, she only disliked them now. She didn't hate her dance lessons anymore either. She tolerated them, at best. She wasn't thrilled about them, but she didn't hate them. She didn't hate her riding lessons, but she wasn't crazy about them either. What stunned her the most was that she didn't hate her etiquette lessons anymore, and that was her worst activity.

She didn't even hate her dresses any longer or pink—her least favorite color. Although she still felt uncomfortable in the dresses because they were so itchy.

Of course, she still didn't want to give the Ashleys the satisfaction of knowing that they were getting to her.

Ashley A had also mentioned to her Mom that the tapes were there to help her become more feminine. That's the only reason Flo allowed her daughter to listen to them. Flo believed anything the Ashleys told her, including that all her old friends were bad influences on her; not just T.J.

Flo now made sure that Spinelli listened to the tapes every night. She wanted her daughter to become a proper young lady, and she truly believed the Ashleys wanted the same for her daughter. According to Flo, Spinelli had finally found a good support system that would help her tap into her feminine side.

Flo genuinely believed her daughter had secretly been wanting to be girly for years but had bad friends who were encouraging her to be violent. She also detested that Spinelli watched wrestling. Now it was banned in the house, well, at least until her daughter was put to bed then her husband could watch it.

Now Spinelli finally had good friends who only had her best interest at heart. They were a great influence on Spinelli, too. Flo could already see improvements in Spinelli's physical appearance and speech.

As for the Ashleys, they knew they were getting under her skin. They knew that she would see things their way, eventually, they just needed time. Phases 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6 were complete while phases 4 and 7 were in the running. First, they had to complete phase 4, which they seemed to focus on. Whenever they were done with riding lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays, they would eat at Ashley A's house and they would help Spinelli with her manners.

When they were in school and it was recess, the Ashleys would focus on Spinelli's tea serving skills, etiquette and posture. Akin to her etiquette teacher, they would make her wear a pair of heels while trying to balance a book on her head. They believed that, for now, it was most important for them to focus on her etiquette training because once it was completed, phase 4 would be done and they could focus on phase 7.

As for her extracurricular activities, she was starting to make progress in her riding classes. She was nowhere near the Ashleys levels yet, but she had been given an extra hour to catch up. Plus, when she would be done with her etiquette training then she could start to ride on the weekends.

She no longer stunk at her dance lessons. The additional two hours of practice were really helping her. Now Spinelli wore the same outfit as the other dancers. It was a black leotard with soft pink tights, pink slippers and a pink tutu. Their hair was secured back into tight buns.

Nonetheless, it was with her etiquette training in which she was making the most progress. She could now effortlessly walk in heels, balance a book on her head in heels and flats, and walk up and down the stairs in them while balancing the book on her head. Her table manners were improving too; especially during tea time thanks to the Ashleys extra help. She was also finally able to determine which pieces of cutlery to use for each meal. As a result, her etiquette teacher was now making Spinelli concentrate on her speech, flower arrangement skills and correcting her posture. Spinelli also no longer required the stick behind her back because she sported the posture corrector. During her weekend stays at the etiquette house, she was now allowed to draw after dinner. She was even given a painting set, so now she could paint.

During recess, the Ashleys continued to make Spinelli recite their oath. Meanwhile, the Ashleys had another plan up their sleeves. Once Spinelli grew to hate her old friends, the Ashleys would have them transferred to five separate schools. This means Detweiler would be far away from Spinelli. If none of the five hooligans no longer went to Third Street School, then there was an even smaller chance of them ruining their hard work on transforming Ashley S. It would certainly be an easy task to accomplish with the help of their fathers. Money wasn't an issue for any Ashley, after all.

Ashley A spoke up. "Say the oath again Ashely S, and remember to be enthusiastic about it, and use the word 'like' when saying it."

"I, Ashley S, like, vow to uphold the Ashley name, and everything that is good and fashionable in this world. I, like, promise to, like, always be a member of the Ashley clique and, like, never leave. I, like, promise to always go by Ashley S and nothing else in public. I, like, promise to, like, always uphold everything the Ashley name stand for and once an Ashley, always an Ashley."

"Very good Ashley S. Now resume your walking."

The Ashleys figured that by making her say repeat the oath every day, she would grow to believe it. Ashley S was their trained money, a project that they could mold and shape into their liking. Plus, with Spinelli's mother supporting them it was even easier. They knew that Ashley S would come to see the light. She wasn't even fighting them about it anymore. Her fighting spirit was slowly dying out. The Ashleys were thrilled, but they knew that if Spinelli even had some resilience left in her, they would crush it. They would not fail. They had worked too hard on this project to let it be ruined.

Spinelli, meanwhile, was getting too tired to fight back. Maybe, just maybe, it would be easier to just admit defeat and accept the fact that the Ashleys were changing her.

 **Next chapter: probably a new dream sequence.**

 **So that was it for chapter 23, let me know what you think, and please R/R.**

 **As always i do not own recess or it's characters.**

 **Thanks to my betareader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24 second dream sequence

**First, thank you for the review. Yearh i guess i kind of am on a roll, i want to get down as many chapters as possible while i still have the time, because soon enough i will be busy, i have exams coming up, so they'll take up my time, and so i can get lots of chapters written before i have to focus on them, but afterwards in my Christmas break, i will have time again to write. But also, i guess i felt inspired to write, and truthfully, most of my ideas come when i'm already writing my one chapter. Second, i'm glad you liked my idea of Ashley A temporary switching colors with Spinelli, because they want her to get used to wearing pink, and to get her to start liking pink. And yearh i guess she secretly wants to be feminine, or at least doesn't mind some feminine things, at least from what we saw in the show. As for the pageant, well that's another thing that has slipped into her subconsciousness, so once again a trick played by the Ashleys, who won't stop until they will have turned Spinelli into a perfectly delicate Ashley, as for her mom and her ballet instructor, well her mom is just thrilled that she is doing feminine activities and as far as she's concerned it's all on her. Well her dance instructor won't think much about it but will be glad that her lessons are paying off. As for the other kids, well they all know that she's part of the Ashleys and apart from her old friends, none of them will think much about it, due to how long it has been since Spinelli was outed as an Ashleys. As for the other shows, well i will see what i can do, but no promises. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 24: Second Dream Sequence**

It had been exactly one month since Spinelli had won the Little Miss Blush Beauty Pageant. Two months since she stopped talking to T.J., and almost three months since she joined the Ashleys. Everything about her life had dramatically changed since then. She used to hate the Ashleys and everything they stood for, but now she tolerated them.

As for her old friends and old life, she used to love them. She adored her old friends, watching and playing sports—mostly wrestling—and pulling pranks. She was a loudmouthed tomboy who had no desire to be a delicate girly girl whose only ambition in life was to look pretty. But now she felt impartial to the idea of being a girly girl; there were some parts she even liked. Her little crush on T.J. was also beginning to fade.

She had even learned to tolerate her extracurriculars and was almost done with her etiquette training. Of course, the Ashleys already knew that. Those girls knew that her indifference about, well, everything was a good sign of Spinelli's progress in the transformation. She would be the perfect Ashley before they were done fourth grade. The Ashleys had decided that until Spinelli was done feeling indifferent about everything then she shouldn't be done with her etiquette training. They merely needed a few more weeks to complete phase 4, and then they could move onto phase seven.

They needed everything about Spinelli's personality to be Ashely perfect. Once Spinelli became the flawless Ashley, she would become their perfect sister. As their perfect sister, she wouldn't need to think for herself because they would do all the thinking for her. They couldn't have her stand out, after all.

Things were going according to plan for the Ashleys. Convincing Flo was so easy. Plus, her mom would take up her concerns—which were the Ashleys concerns—with the etiquette teacher, so everything was being covered. The girls controlled Spinelli's entire life and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ashley S would one day thank them for all their hard work. It was her destiny to be a member of their clique and she would come to see it that way. It was preordained for them to find out that her name was Ashley. It was a sign for them; a sign that they had to help her awaken her inner-Ashley. Spinelli had already come so far. She would give into them; if they had anything to say about it. There was hope for her. She would become a better person after this transformation. She simply needed to change everything about herself, both physically, mentally and psychologically.

As for those other five hooligans, there wasn't any hope for them. They were simply an eyesore, an obstacle that needed to be removed but for now, they were leverage.

Back to Spinelli, she was thinking about that silly beauty pageant. She couldn't figure out how she won it or why she was so happy about it. She barely tolerated the feminine stuff. Of course, her mom was over the moon that she won, and thought that her daughter should enter more pageants from now on. Spinelli didn't entirely hate the idea. But that's another aspect that bothered her. She was starting to tolerate her mother's girly ideas. It was yet another thing that made her a shell of her former self. She was losing herself more and more for every day, and she didn't even bother fighting back.

She constantly had to pretend to be somebody she wasn't. She couldn't even talk to her parents about it. Every time they asked her about a subject, she would fake a yawn and pretend to be tired. The more she pretended, the more the lines between her old life and new life blurred. It was becoming impossible to balance the two.

Beforehand Spinelli would argue or try to reason with the Ashleys, but now she barely did anything. She could no longer determine if it was because she feared what they might do to her old friends, or because she was too tired to fight back.

The Ashleys, meanwhile, were thrilled now that Randall had spilled the beans and informed everyone on Spinelli's true name. It was so much fun to torment Spinelli. The Ashleys loved to do things to Spinelli that she hated, such as makeovers, shopping trips, sleepovers and making her be their servant. It was delightful to make her suffer. It was their way of obtaining revenge on Spinelli for the previous years of torment.

She was like a new toy to them. One that they could play with and do whatever they pleased with. However, she was a broken toy. They needed to fix her to match the Ashley name she possessed. Once they broke her, they would rebuild her into something better. They had to do it. It was their duty as Ashleys to help their fellow Ashley who had run around like a wild animal before they got her to join their club.

When Spinelli's first name had been revealed, everyone on the playground was shocked. When she stepped out of the Ashley clubhouse with her new appearance, she was the talk of the playground for a week, but eventually most kids lost interest and went back to their old routines. They had also been shocked when she started to eat her meals with proper manners. But akin to her name, the shock only lasted for a little bit before the kids moved onto something else. It was the same thing when she started to wear the pink dresses and won the beauty pageant.

As for her old friends, they had agreed to leave her alone. At first it was weird to go from a group of six to a group of five, but they eventually found a new routine. Of course, they made sure to stay away from the Ashleys, knowing that if they bothered them then Spinelli would be the one suffering.

Gretchen said that no matter how strong Spinelli's fighting spirit was, she would eventually give into the Ashleys. The gang could only hope that Spinelli was strong enough to resist, no matter how hard they made it for her.

Spinelli was sound asleep when she was having that dream again:

 _She was standing on the playground. She was wearing a red dress, a bit more feminine than her old frog with a cardigan and a pair of black tights. Her hair was styled into a straight bob and she was wearing a pair of sneakers._

 _She was once again standing at a crossroad. On one side, her old friends were playing kickball and she was there in her old frog, leather jacket, bulky boots, ski cap and pigtails, playing alongside them._

 _On the other side was the Ashleys drinking tea, and she was there, in a stylish red dress matching the Ashley's color coordinated outfits. She was wearing a pair of white stockings with black pumps. And her hair was styled into a perfect bob with mouse and hairspray. She also wore a headband identical to Ashley A's, except hers was red. Her face was covered with expensive makeup and her red nails were perfectly manicured._

 _It wasn't her first dream involving the two sides, but she was wearing different clothing every time. Her first thought had always been to go to the side with her old friends, because that side was the clear view. But this time, both sides were equally clear, and she couldn't decide which side to choose._

On that note she woke up, feeling confused.

 **Next chapter: probably some more thoughts and feelings.**

 **So that was it for chapter 24.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **I really wanted the dream to represent what Spinelli is going through.**

 **As always let me know what you think and please R/R**

 **And as always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 confusion

**So, we reached chapter 25., last chapter focused on Spinelli's second dream sequence, and her thoughts and feelings and how they had changed. Now this chapter will focus on some of that. Okay so for the next two weeks i will be busy, i have exams coming up, but this week, i will write as many chapters as possible, but i also want a chapter to focus on Christmas, that chapter would probably be up before Christmas.**

 **Chapter 25: Confusion**

It had been a little bit over a week since Spinelli had that weird dream, and since then she's been feeling a bit confused.

Beforehand she knew how she felt about everything, but this week her thoughts were entirely different.

She used to love her friends, playing sports, pulling pranks, wrestling and playing with toy cars. She loved doing anything that would label her as a tomboy. But now, she felt indifferent about it all. Everything she used to loathe, ranging from the Ashleys to the color pink, she now felt indifferent towards. Heck, she even began to feel indifferent about her etiquette lessons which stunned her. She knew she should be excited to almost have those lessons finished because it meant that she would have her weekends back. She was also showing great progress in her lessons, but she still found herself feeling uninterested about it.

She didn't quite know when she began to feel this way, but she just shrugged at the thought.

She got up and got dressed in another frilly pink dress the Ashleys had chosen for her. She slid on a pair of pink heels with a matching headband and completed her makeup. She removed the night curlers she was sleeping with, making her sigh with relief. The Ashleys were making her sleep with curlers in her hair when she slept over at their houses. They said she would look nice with curly hair. She didn't even question them about the topic, instead choosing to follow their advice even when she was at home.

She looked in the mirror and started thinking. _I look good, not bad._

Even on that area was she changing.

She then started to think about her old friends, who had resumed their lives; albeit things were different because they were now a group of five. It took some time, however, for them to adjust to the change. The gang believed that Spinelli would stay with the Ashleys until the summer time. T.J. still refused to believe that Spinelli would ever give in and become an Ashley. Spinelli was too strong for that. Plus, if leaving her alone right now meant that her life among the Ashleys would be a bit more bearable for her, then T.J. was willing to do that. Hopefully, they could at least get her alone during summer break.

Concerning her new class, Spinelli found that it was becoming less boring too.

Soon it became time for recess, and Ashley A spoke up. "So, like, Ashley S, how do you, like, feel about a tea party in the clubhouse? What do you, like, think?"

"I feel okay about it, and a tea party sounds okay, I guess," Spinelli answered.

The Ashleys studied her intently. Spinelli didn't grimace at the thought, looked disgusted or bored, which made them smirk. They had other matters to discuss with her during their tea party, but for now, her answer pleased them. It looked like phases 4 and 7 were halfway completed.

The Ashleys were beyond pleased with themselves.

In less than three months had they managed to make Spinelli a tolerable person to be around. She went from hating everything they stood for, to feeling indifferent about it. It's almost like Christmas came early for the Ashleys. The bonus was that Spinelli stopped seeing her old friends. Their plan was moving perfectly. Now, they only needed a few more months and her transformation would be complete.

They knew the next stage in phase 7 was getting Spinelli to like all the same things that they liked and dislike everything she used to love. Once she was at that stage, they could do something about Detweiler and the other hooligans. They couldn't wait.

When they had tea, they would continue to study Spinelli. They wanted to see what her posture looked like and how she would serve tea. They also wanted to see how well she behaved when she ate and drank tea. Although her posture and manners had greatly improved during the three months, there was still a lot of work to do.

The Ashleys were also asking Spinelli what her opinion was on everything. On the most parts, she would just say that she felt okay about it, and that was true truth. Spinelli couldn't lie to save her life; her face displayed her true sentiments. This made the Ashleys smirk because it proved that they had gotten to her. It went to show that their work was very efficient. Spinelli was slowly becoming one of them. But she was still holding out a bit. There was still some fighting spirit left in her that the Ashleys knew they needed to remove. They would do it in time; they had already come so far. They weren't going to stop, but for now they were pleased with the results.

Soon enough, Spinelli was once again forced to repeat the oath. She also promised to stay away from T.J and the gang. But soon enough she wouldn't have to make that last promise because she would willingly stay away from them and remain in the Ashley clique.

The Ashleys were very pleased, especially Ashley A, because the sooner the transformation would be complete, the sooner she could go back to wearing pink and Ashley S could wear red.

Spinelli was really making progress with her horseback riding, too. Although she wasn't as good as the other Ashleys, she had improved a lot. She was starting to compete in some competitions. Due to the colder weather arriving too, she had been given a long red riding shirt for practice and a red coat to wear for competitions.

She was also starting to improve during her ballet classes. With Christmas approaching, the dance studio was having a Christmas recital. Spinelli would be performing with her dance classmates.

Spinelli's speech and posture were also improving. She didn't yet talk, walk, or act like an Ashley, but she was slowly advancing in the right direction.

The Ashleys were thrilled that Spinelli no longer hated or disliked all the things they approved of. It just meant that she would no longer be resistant towards them or the things they thought of. Spinelli would eventually realize they were doing her a favor by making her one of them. They were saving her. It was a good thing that they found her first name when they did. It was a lot easier to begin repairing her when she was younger so that by the time they were in junior high, she wouldn't ruin the Ashley name or embarrass them. The only downside to Spinelli's progression was that the Ashleys could no longer have fun torturing her.

Now Spinelli knew that she would have to choose a side in her dream and that would be her personality from then on, but the problem was that she didn't know which one to choose. In the past, she would have gone to Gretchen for help, but for some reason, she didn't bother to think about it, so she would be confused for a while before making up her mind.

 **Next chapter: probably Spinelli's last etiquette class.**

 **As always let me know what you think, please R/R.**

 **And as always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26 no more etiquette lessons

**First, thank you for the review. Secondly, i would just like to point out that i can see if i can write another chapter after this one, and then take a break from it, to focus on my exams, but once i'm done with those then i will get right back to acting. Third, regarding this story, yes, the Ashleys have Spinelli in the mindset where they want her to be, as to how they will change her mindset once again, well that is yet to be determined. Now onto the chapter, oh and i added in one extra thing in the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 26: No more etiquette lessons**

It had been a few days since Spinelli had that dream again where she was beginning to feel indifferent about everything.

It was now Friday and she was on her way to her finishing school. It was weird to think that three months ago, her mother enrolled her in classes here. Back then, Spinelli didn't know any manners and had been so resistant to the idea of attending these lessons, but now she had come to accept it.

They walked inside the building and were greeted by Spinelli's teacher. "Hello Ashley, I hope you had a splendid week."

"Thank you, ma'am, and yes, it was a fine week."

"Very good Ashley. Now, why don't you go upstairs and get changed. Please meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

"Yes. Of course, ma'am."

When Spinelli went upstairs to change, Mrs. Smith couldn't resist smiling. Throughout their entire interaction, Spinelli did not once grimace or shudder when being greeted. It showed a sign of change and that she had become a young lady; maybe this would be the girl's last weekend here. Mrs. Smith knew that the girl had been a tough case—probably her toughest case yet—but she had managed to get the girl to follow her rules. Either way, this was the weekend to test it out.

Spinelli descended the staircase in her uniform to see her teacher waiting for her in her previous spot.

"Now Ashley, we shall get started. Why don't we start with your posture?" She proposed as she handed Spinelli a pair of heels and a book to balance atop her head.

Soon Spinelli began to walk with the book on her head as her teacher resumed speaking. "Now Ashley, can you mention all the rules we have discussed until now."

Spinelli answered them all perfectly without falling or dropping the book.

Afterwards, Mrs. Smith had Spinelli concentrate on walking up the stairs in heels while balancing the book on her head. She was walking perfectly according to her teacher.

Then it became time for table manners, which focused on which sets of cutleries would be used for each meal. Spinelli remembered each one much to Mrs. Smith's delight.

Then it was time for dinner. Even though Spinelli didn't like what was put on her plate, she still ate it and with perfect manners.

After dinner, she would usually paint, but this time around she didn't want to, so Spinelli decided to read a book until she had to shower and then go to bed.

The very next morning, she got dressed and downstairs for breakfast where her teacher was waiting for her. They started to eat, and once again Spinelli did things with perfect manners.

When breakfast ended, Mrs. Smith spoke. "Ashley, I have decided that tonight we are going out. We will go out for dinner, and then afterwards we will go to the opera. Tomorrow we will go out for afternoon tea. I want to see how well you can behave in a live environment. But for now, let's continue with your lessons."

Soon the rest of the day went by. Before Spinelli knew it, Mrs. Smith was instructing her to get dressed. "Ashley, I think it's time we got dressed. Now come with me, I have found something for you to wear."

They walked inside a bedroom that looked identical to the one Spinelli used when she resided at the etiquette house. Mrs. Smith led Spinelli into a closet and removed a fancy pink dress from a hanger. "You see Ashley, earlier this week I talked to your mother and informed her to pack a nice dress in your bag for this weekend. This dress will be the clothing you will wear for tonight and the second dress will be a surprise. Now Ashley, please get changed."

And so, Spinelli did as she was told. She slipped on the dressed, white tights and matching pink heels. The dress was pink and had a round neckline with cap sleeves. The bottom half of the dress was a tiered tulle skirt that went down to her knees. The dress had a zipper at the back. The top of the dress had a sweetheart bust and rhinestones at the waist. Spinelli also needed to wear white gloves with the dress.

She walked out. Mrs. Smith nodded at the sight. "Oh, how lovely you look Ashley. Now come with me and I will do your hair." Her teacher styled it, so it would be in princess curls. She completed the hairstyle with a pink bow that was encased around a headband. Her teacher had also changed into a long blue dress. A car then pulled up outside the house.

The car eventually stopped in front of a restaurant as they walked in and found a table to sit at.

Dinner somehow went by well, and Spinelli could tell her teacher was observing her. They even got dessert. They then found the car and the driver who drove them to the opera.

The opera was filled with fancy people that Mrs. Smith began talking to until the opera began, they then found their seats. The opera itself wasn't bad, it was just a bit boring for Spinelli's taste, even if she wasn't sure on what to like these days. Everyone around her sure seemed to have an idea, she then excused herself to go use the bathroom.

She kept walking around, seeming unsure of where to go. Spinelli had managed to get herself lost. She was about to ask a staff member for directions until a boy who looked to be around her age or so, asked her.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you lost?"

Spinelli nodded. "Uh yes, I was looking for ladies' room, but I can't seem to find it."

The boy resumed talking. "Oh, well, in that case, let me show you. My name is David, by the way. I'm here with my parents. Who are you here with?"

Spinelli nodded. "Well then, David, it's nice to meet you. I'm here with my etiquette teacher, and what were you doing away from the performance?"

David laughed. "I needed some air, and in any case, here is the ladies' room. It sounds like it's your first time here."

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. It sounds like you've been here before."

"A few times actually," David agreed. "I come here sometimes with my parents when I'm not in school. I should probably be getting back to them. But you know what, I will give you my number and then we can meet up sometime."

They quickly exchanged numbers.

"Thank you, David." Spinelli then went into the bathroom and then wandered back to her seat. She couldn't stop thinking about David. Spinelli found herself comparing him to T.J. They were both so different in looks and how they comported themselves. David had blonde hair and green eyes. He was cute. Then there was Dylan from her art class. Even though she no longer attended the art studio, she wanted to get in touch with Dylan. Being friends with him and art seemed to be the only things she was sure that she liked these days; everything else was confusing for her.

Soon the performance ended, and she along with her teacher found the car. As they drove back to the school, her teacher asked her. "Ashley, what did you think of the opera? I must admit, that I was genuinely surprised by how you behaved tonight."

"Thank you, ma'am, and it was fine," Spinelli said as she held onto the piece of paper where David had written his home number down.

"What are you holding, dear?" Mrs. Smith asked as she reached for the paper. "Is that a phone number, Ashley?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Smith arched an eyebrow. "Very well then. Oh, look we're back at school. You know it's been a long day, Ashley. You should go shower and then go to bed. And you know, you can sleep in until 7 am tomorrow since it's kind of late now. What do you say, Ashley?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Spinelli said as she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

The next morning at breakfast her teacher spoke up. "Seeing that last night was such a success, I have something else planned for today, or rather this afternoon, Ashley. But for now, let's work on speech and posture. Afterwards, we will work on your flower arranging skills. I want you to make a beautiful bouquet. After lunch, I have something else planned. Now, please get to work."

And so, they got started on the usual routine. When lunch came, Mrs. Smith tested Spinelli and was quite impressed with her results.

"Well, Ashley, I'm sure you're curious about the surprise. First, you must get changed. Let's go find you something appropriate to wear. Come along, dear." They walked back into the bedroom with the closet and her teacher found her a dress. Once again, it was a pink dress her mother had picked out for her. It was a pink dress with lots of flowers and ruffles.

Spinelli slipped it on alongside the heels, gloves, tights and headband she wore last night. Afterwards, the duo left in the car.

The car stopped in front of a fancy tea house. "Ashley, you did very well yesterday. I want to see how you will behave today in an actual tea house."

Soon they found an available table and they were being served. Throughout the entire afternoon, Spinelli was being watched by her teacher. She wound up remembering everything her teacher had told her. When tea time was done, they returned to the school and Spinelli changed back into her uniform. They continued with her lessons until it was time for dinner.

After dinner ended, she went back upstairs to change back into the dress she wore to the tea house. Spinelli didn't hate the dress, but she wasn't crazy about the color or pattern.

Not long afterwards, Flo arrived to pick up her daughter. "So, Mrs. Smith, how was my Ashley this weekend?"

"Mrs. Spinelli, I believe you will be pleased to know that Ashley has done such a good job for these last three months. She has improved tremendously, so much so that I believe she no longer requires my services. Your daughter has become a fine young lady and will become a fine lady when she grows up."

"Really? Well, that's wonderful to hear."

"Yes, I took her out yesterday and today to see how she would respond to a live environment. She did well in both settings. And from what I have gathered, she's even acquired the phone number from a young man."

Flo started gushing. "Isn't that sweet. Well, I guess that's it for now. I really can't thank you enough, Miss. Smith. You've helped my Ashley so much. And Ashley, did you hear that? Starting now, your time at the etiquette house is officially done."

"Really, well okay then. Thank you, ma'am."

 **Next chapter probably some more of Spinelli and the Ashleys**

 **So that's it for chapter 26, as always let me know what you think and R/R and if you have any suggestions to this story, then feel free to let me know.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or its characters, only my OC's**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27 informed

**Okay, so last chapter focused on Spinelli's last weekend of etiquette training, and she even met someone, who i will use later if not in this story then the sequel story. And now her weekends are free, at least for a bit, until the Ashleys find out that she no longer need etiquette training. And in regards to how the Ashleys will change Spinelli's mindset, well i haven't worked that out yet, but if you my readers have any suggestions for that then feel free to comment, just as if you have any suggestions as to how the Ashleys will remove the rest of the gang from their school, i have an idea for Gus and Gretchen but not the rest. Oh, and this will be the last chapter i write in two weeks, in two weeks i will be done with my exams and i can get back to writing. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 27: Informed**

Today was Monday and therefore the weekend was over. Spinelli had finally completed her etiquette training, which took almost three months. With it finished, her mom believed it would be beneficial for Spinelli to spend her weekends working on her ballet and riding lessons. Now Spinelli would be riding on Fridays and practicing her ballet on Sundays. Plus, if the Ashleys also did riding on Fridays then she could always spend the night at one of their places. Flo had already discussed the matter with Spinelli's riding teacher and ballet teacher.

Spinelli woke up and got dressed in a usual pink dress. She styled her hair and makeup exactly like she had been informed by the Ashleys. She then went downstairs for breakfast and was later driven to school by her mom, where she was greeted by the Ashleys.

Over the weekend, her mom had asked Spinelli about the phone number. Spinelli, blushing profusely, was forced to admit who David was to her mother.

The Ashleys, meanwhile, were thrilled to see that Spinelli was progressing according to plan. They had the girl where they wanted her. After Christmas was over, they could begin their work to mold and shape her into their liking. They had already come so far; they wouldn't fail. By the time summer break would come, Spinelli would be the ideal Ashley. She would live and breathe like a true Ashley, although the four of them would do all the thinking for her.

Of course, after Christmas, they could also focus on getting rid of those hooligans. All they needed was for their daddies to send those jokesters to different schools, and then Ashley S would be all theirs. They would no longer have to fear about any of them—largely T.J—ruining their plans. It was simple, they would get rid of them one by one. The first one to go would have to be Detweiler. The Ashleys couldn't wait until the holidays were done. It would be so much fun to send those hooligans off to different schools—better yet, different states. They needed to be far, far, far away from Ashley S.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Of course, during recess, Spinelli would be asked some questions and they would see by her face what she felt about it. When the school day was over, Spinelli was heading towards her mother's parked car, but the Ashleys, surprisingly, decided to join her.

Her mom greeted them. "Hello girls. How are you all doing? How was school?"

Ashely A responded. "Hello Mrs. Spinelli. Our day was just wonderful, thank you for asking. We're all doing well. We just wanted to walk Ashley S to your car. We'll see you later, Ashley S."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Flo gushed. These girls were so kind. "Oh, Ashley, did you tell your friends what happened this weekend?"

The Ashleys exchanged curious glances between each other. Was what Flo referring to?

"Tell us what?" Ashley A asked, tilting her head to the side.

Flo looked surprised. "Oh, I was sure that she had told you already. My Ashley recently finished her etiquette training."

"Oh, really? No, Mrs. Spinelli, Ashley S didn't tell us. But I'm sure she just forgot, it's really not her fault." On the outside, Ashley A was beaming politeness, but on the inside, she was seething. How could Ashley S forget to mention something as important as finishing her etiquette training? With her classes done, it meant the Ashleys could continue to move forward in their plans.

"Thank you for telling us, Mrs. Spinelli."

The Ashleys knew they needed to be polite with Spinelli's parents; that way they would never suspect that the Ashleys were completely changing their daughter to have her fit the image of their perfect new sister.

Flo then started to talk again. "I guess Ashley forgot to mention that she made a new friend this weekend too. It was a boy. She even got his phone number."

Ashley Q arched an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I'm sure that she wanted to tell us, Mrs. Spinelli. But it must have slipped her mind, right, Ashley S?"

Ashley A looked especially intrigued. This was news; golden news to them. Ashley S had met someone over the weekend. Before things progressed any further, however, the Ashleys would have to meet him for themselves to see if he was rich. If so, then Ashley S had to keep him as a friend and when they got older he could be her boyfriend. She would eventually need to get a rich boyfriend to maintain the Ashley lifestyle. If not, then this boy would be tossed to the side like Spinelli's old friends.

"Oh right. Yeah, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry for not telling you all." Spinelli wasn't even sure why she apologized to the Ashleys. She never would've done so before, but it seemed like a natural response now.

"Well, that's okay." Ashley A smiled. "Now that your weekends are free you can spend Friday to Saturday at my place. Plus, if you're going to riding class then I can have our chauffer pick you up once they're done."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea. Thank you, Ashley A." Flo laughed.

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Spinelli."

The Ashleys each hid their smirks behind gleaming smiles. Ashley S was apologizing to them for something she didn't tell them. It meant phase 4 was complete. Ashley S was on a good road to becoming their perfect sister. They could now focus on phase 7. This meant that Ashley could keep her individuality, at least until she loved everything they stood for. After that, they could focus on removing her individuality.

They continued to talk for a few minutes. The Ashleys agreed to a meeting with David. It would happen on a Saturday that David was available. Once they met him, they could determine whether he was Ashley appropriate.

A little while later, Spinelli was getting dressed for her riding class. She slipped on her thick red coat so that she wouldn't get cold. It was winter, after all.

The Ashleys were already there, standing in similar outfits except they had their names sewed into their jackets. They said that Spinelli would eventually have her named sewed into her winter coat, too.

Spinelli was really starting to look like them. Aside from her walk and talk, she looked like a clone to them. But she would eventually alter those positions with time.

Spinelli was also really starting to show progress in her riding class, and with the extra training on Fridays, she would surely catch up to the others. She didn't consider the lessons to be entirely boring anymore either.

Soon riding class had ended and she was on her way to Ashley A's home. At Ashley A's house, the girls would gossip, and Spinelli was their main target. They wanted all the details on David. She was forced to recount everything to them.

Afterwards, they forced her to call David on Ashley A's main phone line. When David answered, the two exchanged quick pleasantries before Spinelli asked if he was free this Saturday. David was free. They quickly agreed to meet at the mall. It was a public space so the Ashleys could easily tag along.

The Ashleys, meanwhile, listened into the entire conversation because Ashley A put it on speaker phone. They all figured that if David was Ashley worthy, they would push Ashley S onto it. They honestly didn't care what he was like as a person, if his family had money then it was good enough for them. However, he also had to be cute. If he possessed money and good looks then he would be perfect for Ashley S.

A couple hours later, Spinelli was given a ride home. She got ready for bed and slipped on the headphones before going to sleep.

 **Next chapter the Ashleys meet David.**

 **So that's it for chapter 27, a short one i know and i'm sorry about that, but if you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know and please R/R.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or its characters, only my OC's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 meeting

**So, thanks for the reviews, i am finally on my Christmas break and completely done with my exams before Christmas. As for the story, i like the suggestions and i will se how many i can put into the story as for Spinelli and any character traits she might have had that might disappear, but only in this story, it's to set up the sequel story, same with the Ashleys and how they might be different from one another, it might not appear so much now as it could be in the sequel story, so for now please bear with me and i do like the suggestion for how to get rid of Vince, but i still need something for Mikey. The gang will all return in the sequel story, but for now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 28: Meeting**

It was Friday. The first Friday where Spinelli didn't have to spend her time at the etiquette house. It was a big sigh of relief because that's the one thing she disliked the most. But now, she would spend her Friday afternoons at the stables and Sunday practicing her ballet. She needed the additional time to catch up with the other riders and dancers.

Tomorrow the Ashleys and herself were meeting with David. Afterwards, she would stay at Ashley A's house until she met up with David.

She was getting dressed in another pink dress. She had gotten used to them. The Ashleys wanted her to continue wearing pink dresses until she loved them. Spinelli didn't possess those sentiments yet, but she didn't hate the dresses anymore.

Even if Spinelli no longer disliked the Ashleys, she still wanted to keep her individuality. She would cling onto that for as long as possible.

It was easy to tell that her eating habits had improved; at least, according to her mother. Spinelli, meanwhile, felt like she was slowly losing herself and couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to change completely or if she wanted to be the same person she had been before joining the Ashleys; she still felt so indecisive.

The day went by somewhat normally. Her riding class went well and before she knew it, Spinelli was at Ashley A's house for a sleepover.

The sleepover consisted of gossiping—mostly about Spinelli—and makeovers for Spinelli. She had gotten a facial, fresh manicure and pedicure. The Ashleys were also watching how far she was progressing in the Ashley transformation.

Spinelli was also tested at dinner and breakfast. Surprisingly, she didn't fail either test. Her table manners had improved, but during tea she wasn't sitting exactly like the other Ashleys. Nonetheless, the girls were confident that she would do so in time, especially considering how far she had already come. It was almost Christmas too. After the holidays, she would be nearly perfect.

They were now on their way to meeting David. The Ashleys had picked out a purple dress with a soft pink cardigan, white tights, pink boots and a headband for Spinelli to wear.

As expected, the Ashleys were accompanying her. They needed to meet David to assess him. If he was rich and cute then he passed. This meant that Ashley S could become friends with him and possibly date him once they got older. She would need a rich boyfriend to help her maintain the Ashley lifestyle. Spinelli's parents weren't rich like the other Ashley's, so Spinelli needed a rich boyfriend to ensure she kept up with the latest fashions in the future.

They had finally reached his address and they got out of the car. David was waiting by the front porch. His house was big, just as big as Ashley A's house.

They walked over to him and the Ashleys greeted him. The four girls and David talked for a few minutes before nodding in approval. This meant they approved of him. They were given a tour of the house, it was just as big on the inside. The Ashleys eventually said their goodbyes and went over to the car, leaving Spinelli with David.

"So, Ashley, what do you want to do? We can paint, play croquet or play a boardgame. What do you say?"

"Wait. You paint?"

David shrugged. "A little bit."

Spinelli smiled. "Okay then, we can paint."

And so, David led her inside the house. They went upstairs to where all the art supplies were held. During their painting session, they talked a bit more, well, David was mostly talking about himself. The more he talked, the more Spinelli realized there wasn't anything exciting about him. He wasn't awful, but he wasn't special either. But Spinelli knew the Ashleys liked his appearance and wealth, so she needed to keep seeing him. Majority ruled, and they could do as they pleased with her.

Soon she had spent two hours with him, and she called her parents to pick her up.

When asked if they could see each other again next weekend, she answered that she had a ballet recital but if he wanted to attend he could. David wholeheartedly agreed.

Spinelli was eventually picked up by her mom. Her mom asked how her weekend went, and Spinelli merely said that it was fine.

Flo liked seeing her daughter all dressed up and acting so polite. It was something Spinelli had never done before. She genuinely believed her daughter's new friends were such good influences on her. Those girls were also correct in separating Spinelli from her old friends; especially that T.J. boy. They were such bad influences on her daughter. Without them in her life, her daughter was finally becoming a true young lady. She was polite, dressing properly and eating well. She was acting like a real girl, which is something that Flo had always wanted of her.

They eventually got home, and Spinelli greeted her Dad, who asked her how her last two days had gone. Spinelli provided him the same answer that she had given her mother.

Bob tried his best to be happy for her. If Spinelli liked being a girly girl then he would support her. It was odd, however, to see her come home in different clothes one day and start acting like an entirely different person. Bob would've questioned it had Flo not told him that kid's interests and activities changed all the time.

Spinelli faked a yawn, so she wouldn't have to talk about her weekend anymore. It was almost Christmas, and next weekend she had a ballet recital.

 **Next chapter: the ballet recital.**

 **So that's it for chapter 28, hope you like it, I hope i can get at least two more chapters written and posted before Christmas, because i would like at least one chapter to be a Christmas chapter.**

 **Anyway remember to R/R and let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions let me know.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 ballet and presents

**So, we reached chapter 29, i know this chapter is fast after the last, but i really wanted at least one more chapter up before Christmas, and so i decided to make this the Christmas chapter, and so i will wish you all, my readers a merry Christmas. Anyway, so last chapter focused on Spinelli's meeting with David and i wanted to focus on him practically being the opposite of T.J, wich will be brought up again the sequel story. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 29: Ballet recital and Christmas presents**

Christmas was getting closer, which meant that Spinelli's entire dance academy were performing their annual ballet recital. The theme for this Christmas production was _The Nutcracker_. Spinelli herself didn't have a big role seeing that she had only begun to dance a couple of months ago.

It had also been a week since she had visited David, but she had invited him to her recital. He, along with his parents, were in the audience. Spinelli remembered her mother saying that David's parents would be sitting beside them.

The recital went on as planned. Spinelli had really improved in her dance lessons, enough to somewhat keep up with the other girls.

After it was over, she found her parents.

"Oh Ashley," her mom gushed. "You were so good today. Aren't you glad I signed you up for those dance lessons?"

"Uh, yes, of course mom. They've been very good." Spinelli replied, knowing the answer she said would eventually reach the Ashleys. In truth, Spinelli wasn't sure how she felt about ballet, so she just gave an answer that would be approved by the Ashleys. She had stopped fighting them, seeing that it wouldn't pay off and they would only punish her.

She also continued to feel conflicted as to what she should like. On one hand, it would be easier to simply become an Ashley, but she still wanted to retain her individuality. However, that was becoming harder and harder to do with each passing day.

She saw David walk over to her. "You were good up there, Ashley."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, I have a Christmas present for you."

Spinelli gasped. "But we just met. I didn't buy you anything!"

David shook his head. "That's okay."

While they were talking, her parents had noticed them and walked over. Flo was the first to speak. "Oh, who do we have here? I'm Flo and this is Bob, we're Ashley's parents."

David smiled at them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli, my name is David. I recently met your daughter at the opera. She invited my family and me to see her recital. I just wanted to congratulate her on her performance and give her this Christmas present."

"Oh, isn't that nice. You know, our Ashley doesn't talk so much these days." Flo said as she turned to Spinelli and said. "He's kind of cute Ashley, I can understand if you have a crush on him."

"Mom!"

Spinelli's parents tended to embarrass their daughter, and this was no exception. Spinelli turned away to hide her red face.

"Okay Mom, that's enough! We should get going!"

"Ashley, did you remember to say thank you for the present? You should buy David a gift too."

Spinelli groaned. "Yes, I remembered to say thank you. I'll get a ride from one of the Ashleys tomorrow to buy him a present, and I can give it to him afterwards." Spinelli would need to have one of the Ashleys help her buy him a gift. She had no idea what to get for David.

Flo was thrilled that her daughter was making new friends, and possibly a future boyfriend. David was quite cute. It was nice to see her daughter act so civil and polite towards others. in the past, she would've been rude and quite likely thrown the gift back in David's face.

Spinelli knew she had to get her parents away from Davis before they would embarrass her even more. She quickly said her goodbye and told him she would see him later.

The next day she met up with the Ashleys at the mall where they helped her find a gift for David. In between shopping the girls were asking Spinelli all sorts of questions.

"So, like, how did your recital go, Ashley S?"

"David's, like, so cute, isn't he"?

"Is he, like, going to be your boyfriend?"

"Have you, like, kissed him?"

Spinelli answered that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend, even though she did consider David to be cute. And no, she hadn't yet kissed him. She wasn't sure why she told them all of that, but it felt natural to confide in them.

The Ashleys, meanwhile, were content with Spinelli's answers. They all decided that Spinelli would be ready for a boyfriend once they were done with elementary school; after all David was both cute and his parents were obviously rich. That's all Ashley S needed in a boyfriend.

The Ashleys had decided on what she should wish for herself for Christmas, and a few days later, they would see what she had gotten; they had to see if it was Ashley approved.

Eventually they decided to drop her off at David's house, so she could give him the gift she had bought him.

She gave it to him and wished him a Merry Christmas.

 **Next chapter will take place after the new year**

 **So that's it for chapter 29, hope you like it, and once again merry Christmas to you all.**

 **As always let me know what you think and R/R.**

 **And as always i do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30 transfer and dream

**Okay first, i would like to say thanks for the reviews, and yes i had a nice Christmas, hope you all made it trough the new year. Second, i'm sorry for not writing the next chapter any sooner, but in between school starting up again, and me not having any internet at home, well i been busy, but here is the next chapter for you all. Okay so last chapter was kind of a Christmas chapter, and yes David is nice but hardly perfect, and yes, he's nice, at least for now. And oh, wow we made it to chapter 30, wich will probably be the rest of the gang being transferred, at least for now, and maybe a new dream sequence.**

 **Chapter 30: Transfer and dream**

Christmas break was officially over for Spinelli. She had spent her entire break shopping with the Ashleys or having slumber parties with them, practicing her ballet and riding.

Over the break she had received a new tape and was listening to it every night.

The new tape began to play:

" _You are a girly girl, a delicate girly girl. You have always been a member of the Ashley clique. Your best friends since kindergarten are Ashley A, Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T. You have never been friends with anyone else, and you don't need to be unless your best friends think so. You have always been a girly girl and have always gone by the name Ashley S in public; nothing else._

" _Your favorite colors are pink, red and purple, but your primary color is red. Unless it's purple day in which you must always wear purple. Your best friends will tell you when it's purple day, they day you all became best friends and formed the Ashley clique. You're not strong at all; instead you're weak. You don't like anything masculine, you prefer only feminine-based activities, especially anything Ashley related._

" _Your name stands for everything that is proper and pristine in the world, and you will do nothing to sully that. You don't stand out from your other Ashleys, and you don't need to think for yourself, your best friends will do that for you. You like boys, mostly the ones that are cute and rich, because that's the only thing you need in a boyfriend. You have a crush on a boy named David. Once you start middle school you will ask him to be your boyfriend. Everything you do must be Ashley-related. Your favorite activity is ballet. Everything you wear must be red and match your fellow Ashleys outfits; in fact, anything you wear must be Ashley approved. You must always remember to speak in a high-pitched voice and think the same as your fellow Ashleys. You always use the word "scandalous" alongside them. And always remember to use the word ´like´ in your sentences."_

The Ashleys had, of course, decided that in the new year, the gang would one by one transfer schools, preferably to different states. They wouldn't have those riffraff's constantly being a threat to all their hard work. If they were gone then Ashley S would lose her entire support system. She would have no choice but to completely give in and follow her destiny. She was meant to become an Ashley, and with David in the picture, she would have the perfect boyfriend once she got older.

School was starting up again, so the Ashleys had banded together to get their fathers to fix their problems. All they had to do was insert some of the hooligans in special schools and pay Principal Prickly to call those institutions. Two of the twerps were already gone.

Grundler was sent to a school for extremely smart kids in another town and her parents were transferred to other branches belonging to the corporations they worked for.

Griswald was sent to a military boarding school due to his dad getting transferred once again. So that was 2 out of 5, all they needed was to remove the other three. They four of them had agreed that Ashley A would take care of Detweiler. Ashley B had already taken care of Grundler. Ashley Q would deal with Blumberg, and Ashley T would handle Lasalle.

It was a fool proof plan. With them gone, Ashley S would have no distractions from the life she was destined to live. A life of her being all proper and pristine where her only concern was to live up to the name Ashley. Spinelli would eventually stop thinking for herself entirely and just let them do the thinking for her. She would be a delicate girly girl, who was very weak and could not think for herself. In short, the exact opposite of the wild animal she had been before they had recused her. They figured that if it was possible, they would make her believe that she had always been an Ashley, and she had never been friends with anybody else. She would be the perfect example to everyone on the playground that the Ashleys could transform anyone. If they could transform the person who was the most un-Ashley into one of them, then they could transform anyone. They just had to pay all the kids on the playgrounds to keep their mouths shut where Ashley S was concerned, and most of them easily accepted the money.

When Spinelli went to school, she couldn't help but notice that her old friends were two people shorter. And she didn't know why but she just asked the Ashleys if they knew anything.

Ashley A spoke up. "Like, Ashley S, if I, like, didn't know any better, I'd, like, say that you, like, still want them to be your friends."

Spinelli shuddered. "Well, I don't like them anymore, but I don't dislike them either. I'm just wondering where Gretchen and Gus went, that's all." Spinelli still wasn't sure why she continued to be so honest with the Ashleys.

Her answer made the Ashleys smirk. Spinelli was so far into the transformation that she couldn't even realize she was a shell of her former self. The girls still needed to work on her personality, however, to make her go from feeling indifferent about all things Ashley, to liking them and eventually loving them. Now with two of the five hooligans gone, their work was slightly easier. The Ashleys knew they needed to work sneakily to ensure that Ashley S fully followed through with their plans.

"Oh well. They, like, got transferred for all we know. Besides, you, like, don't need them anymore, Ashley S. You've, like, managed for months without them. Like, come on, let's, like, talk about something else."

Spinelli suppressed a sigh. She was indifferent about Gus and Gretchen leaving Third Street. Before she would've felt sad or upset about it, but she wasn't thrilled with the change either. Like everything else, she felt indifferent about it.

Weeks passed by where Mikey and Vince both got transferred schools too. It wasn't until one morning on her way to school that Spinelli noticed T.J.'s vacant house.

She asked her mom about it, to which she answered. "Oh, T.J. and his family moved away. Apparently, his dad got offered another job in another town."

"But… he didn't say goodbye," Spinelli trailed off to herself.

"No, I'm afraid not Pookie," her mom sighed. "His family was in such a hurry to leave. But you know, I'm kind of relieved that boy is gone. He was such a bad influence on you, Pookie. I'm just glad that you've got these four wonderful friends now. They've been such a good influence on you."

In truth, T.J had come by Spinelli's house to say goodbye. He also didn't want to leave town. He venomously fought his parents on the subject, but they had both agreed that it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, T.J. would make new friends, and he could always stay in touch with his old ones. But Ashley A had known all about it and had decided to keep Spinelli occupied that entire Saturday while T.J wanted to say goodbye.

Flo, meanwhile, had told T.J. that Spinelli wasn't home when he stopped by that weekend. Flo intended to keep that information away from Spinelli. She still considered him to be a bad influence on her daughter, and it would be easier for Spinelli to move on with her life if she knew otherwise. Flo acquired this mentality from Ashley A. Ashley A had suggested that Flo doesn't reveal this information to Spinelli. Feigning concern, Ashley A had suggested that this information could damage Spinelli and lead her to do something drastic. Flo immediately believed it; heck, she believed anything the Ashleys told her because she considered them to be the best influence her daughter could ever have.

Spinelli thought to herself that since all her old friends had left without saying goodbye then perhaps it was time to give up. She would give in to the Ashleys, knowing it was the easiest option now.

She knew that asking the Ashleys about the gang would be hopeless because they wouldn't tell her anything. They hated her old friends immensely and still didn't have any problems bad mouthing them.

Soon enough, Spinelli went to bed and had yet another dream.

 _In the dream, she was once again standing on the playground. She was wearing a feminine red dress with white stocking and black slippers. She wore a red headband, although her hair wasn't styled, and her face was makeup less._

 _There were still two sides of her, too. One side of her was once again sitting with the Ashleys. She was sipping tea and behaving like the perfect Ashley. The other side was the old version of Spinelli. She was wearing her old outfit and was busy playing kickball with her old friends._

 _In the past she would have gone to her old friends, but for some reason the side with the Ashleys was becoming clearer and the side with her old friends was fading away. It had almost disappeared entirely, making it harder and harder to see them._

 _Spinelli figured that it would be easier to side with the Ashleys now; they were the clearer option. But she still had her doubts._

With that she woke up, feeling different than she had before.

 **So that is it for chapter 30, hope you all liked it.**

 **As always i do not own recess or it's characters.**

 **And as always let me know what you think and please R/R.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31 New feelings

**Thank you for the review, and we managed to get to chapter 31. In the last chapter Spinelli received a new tape, had a new dream and i split the gang up, with Spinelli thinking that they didn't care enough to say goodbye, making it easier for the Ashleys to completely transform her, and yes, they aren't being very subtle anymore, because they don't have to. They did when the gang still went to Third street and before Spinelli started feeling indifferent about everything. So now onto the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 31: New feelings**

A few days had passed since Spinelli's current dream. Every day it felt like she was becoming even more of a girly girl and losing her fighting spirit. Spinelli knew that she was crumbling. It hurt to know that the gang hadn't bothered to say goodbye to her, and never bothered to call her.

In truth, the gang had all tried to contact her, but her mom would always pick up her phone and say that Spinelli wasn't at home. Flo didn't want her daughter to be influenced by her old friends. Spinelli now had better friends who were helping Spinelli embrace her feminine side, which is what Flo always wanted. Flo would prefer that her daughter just forgot her old life. It would make things easier for Spinelli.

Of course, the Ashleys had inadvertently given Flo the idea. The Ashleys knew that Spinelli's old friends could ruin everything. If Ashley S believed that her old friends wouldn't want anything to do with her, then she would break down sooner. She had already progressed so well. They knew it would only be a matter of time before she would begin to like all the stuff they stood for and eventually love it.

Spinelli went to school that day feeling different than she had before. Most of her classes flew by. Before she knew it, it was time for recess.

The Ashleys were all standing outside of their clubhouse. Ashley A was the first to speak. "So, like, let's have a tea party. What do you, like, say about that, Ashley S?"

All of them were watching her.

Spinelli answered. "A tea party sounds nice."

The Ashleys watched her expression, noticing that for the first time she was genuinely smiling. They believed it was a good sign, but they needed to ask her about everything else to make sure. After a few minutes of questioning, the Ashleys were satisfied to learn that Spinelli was speaking the truth.

Now it was time to question Spinelli about her old friends.

"So, like, what do you think of T.J Detweiler?"

"I don't like him, or any of my old friends."

Her response made the Ashleys smile. Ashley S's transformation was almost complete. She was beginning to like everything they stood for and dislike anything that wasn't Ashley approved. The next step would be getting her to love everything feminine and Ashley related. Sadly, this meant that they couldn't keep her as a servant anymore or take pleasure in her suffering.

Spinelli, meanwhile, still longed to keep her independence. She was slowly beginning to like the Ashleys and dislike her previous favorite past times, but she wanted to maintain some individuality. It was becoming harder and harder to remember who she was before. Spinelli still couldn't fathom how mere months ago she hated the Ashleys and everything they stood for.

She shrugged at the thought.

The Ashleys were now inside their clubhouse, gossiping about several classmates. Spinelli kept quiet throughout their talks, but she still listened. She also found some of their remarks to be quite interesting.

The Ashleys were beginning to reconsider Spinelli's main colors. Since she was starting to embrace her inner-Ashley, it meant that she could eventually wear other colors besides pink. Ashley A couldn't wait to return to her primary color, but it couldn't occur right away. Ashley S, after all, still hadn't earned the right to wear red or have a specially made Ashley necklace. She was making great progress, however, and the Ashleys intended to celebrate it with a slumber party this weekend.

In the meantime, they had to include Ashley S in their activities. It would make her feel more comfortable around them, and possibly help speed up her transformation. They knew it wouldn't be long until phase 7 was complete and her entire personality was transformed. Then she could move onto phase 8.

During tea time, Spinelli was about to grab a pastry when Ashley A remarked. "That's, like, your fourth pastry Ashley S. You already look a bit bigger than the rest of us, like, maybe cut down on the sweets. We, like, can't have you be any bigger than the rest of us when we reach junior high."

Spinelli sighed before dropping the pastry. This was yet another aspect she was losing to the Ashleys. They were trying to control everything about her, including her eating habits.

The Ashleys then decided to make Spinelli recite their club oath. They needed to be stern with her. With the right training, Spinelli would become a delicate girly girl whose only ambition is to be the perfect Ashley.

"Now, like, say the oath again Ashley S."

"I, Ashley S, like, vow to always uphold the Ashley name. I, like, vow to always uphold everything that is good and Ashley perfect in this world. I, like, vow to always listen to my fellow Ashleys, because they, like, know what's best for me. I, like, vow to always use my first name and first letter of my last name in public. I, like, vow to never embarrass the Ashley name, and, to always, like, remember purple day."

"Very good Ashley S. You've, like, really made good progress, wouldn't you say so, Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T?"

"Oh yeah."

"Absolutely."

"Totally."

"So much progress, that we, your fellow Ashleys, have, like, decided to let you wear the color orange. For now, you can wear orange, like, along with pink, or you can choose to wear white."

"Wait? Really?" Spinelli gasped.

Ashley A nodded. "Oh yes, totally. But you've, like, got to wear pink for most days. However, one of the days you can, like, wear white and another day you, like, can wear orange. Got that?"

"Thank you!" Spinelli couldn't contain her excitement.

In truth, while Spinelli had gotten used to the dresses and the color pink. She was even beginning to like it, although the dresses were still uncomfortable. The Ashleys change in heart, however, was making Spinelli rethink her earlier thoughts about them.

Maybe Spinelli really had misjudged the Ashleys all this time. They were slowly giving her more freedom, which meant that she would have some independence. She was quite excited, although she decided to ignore that little voice inside her head saying this is what the Ashleys wanted her to believe. She opted to ignore the voice.

The voice couldn't be anymore right, sadly.

The Ashleys knew that by giving Spinelli this choice, she would start to see things their way. She would be grateful to them and continue to adhere to their choices. She would eventually earn back the color red and the Ashley name. It was a good day for them, only a few more weeks until phase 8 could begin.

 **Next chapter, probably another dream, and a new slumber party.**

 **So that's it for chapter 31, hope you liked it.**

 **As always please R/R and let me know what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32 Slumber party

**Thank you for the review, and yes orange might not be the best color, but it's pretty much only temporary, at least until Spinelli fully embraces being an Ashley, wich they are basically brainwashing her into becoming. As for Flo, yearh i guess she's kind of cold, but the Ashleys are just that good at manipulating, they are the ones making Flo believe that the gang shouldn't be involved in Spinelli's life, and Flo genuinely believes the gang has been bad news for her daughter, maybe it will come back to bite them, maybe not. As for Spinelli, yearh, she's kind of slowly embracing the Ashley lifestyle, just as the Ashleys want her to, after all with the gang gone, Spinelli likely has no choice anymore, and the Ashleys are making her think it's her own choice. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 32: Slumber Party**

Several weeks had passed since Spinelli had begun to reconsider her earlier thoughts on the Ashleys. Maybe she had misjudged them. They weren't too bad. She was also beginning to like anything remotely feminine, including her painting. When she was painting, she could be free to feel anything.

The Ashleys, of course, let her continue to paint; at least for a while. Painting was a better activity for Spinelli to devote her time to then say… wrestling. But eventually she would have to give that up as well because if Spinelli continued to paint, she would continue to think for herself. The Ashleys couldn't have that; not when they would do all the thinking for her. For now, however, she wasn't done with phase 7, so Spinelli could continue to paint.

The Ashley name stood for perfection and Ashley S wasn't perfect yet. She still didn't talk, act or walk like them. Physically she looked like them, although she was slightly heavier than them. Her weight was another issue they needed to fix. They were, after all, the image of perfection. The Ashley name stood for everything that was proper and pristine in the world, and soon Ashley S would fit that image too.

It was currently Friday, and the Ashleys had the idea of celebrating the fact that Ashley S had changed how she felt once again. They would celebrate by having another slumber party, which is something they always did when Ashley S made big progress in her transformation.

Spinelli wouldn't admit to it, but she was slightly looking forward to the slumber party for the first time.

During this time, Spinelli had also improved in her extracurriculars. She had almost managed to catch up to the other girls in her ballet class, and the other Ashleys in her riding class. Both classes were all about structure and hard work—nothing individual about either class—so Spinelli always looked like a clone among the other girls. If someone just glanced at her, they wouldn't believe that there was anything about her that stood out or that she used to be a total tomboy. It was exactly what the Ashleys wanted.

Spinelli also spent some time on Saturday with David. He wasn't very exciting; he was kind of a bore. The total opposite of T.J., but he was cute, and rich, which according to the Ashleys was all she needed in a boyfriend. For some reason, she was beginning to develop a small crush on him. She continued to ignore that little voice inside her head saying otherwise.

The Ashleys continued to make her think she would want him as her boyfriend once they got older, and she really did have a crush on him, and who was she to question the Ashleys. Her old friends were gone and never bothered to call her, so why should she care about them? The Ashleys were here and it was getting easier to be around them. Plus, she was kind of starting to like them.

Either way, they were all in Ashley A's home, and having a tea party. Later-on, they would give each other facials and gossip about others while they would continue to push their ideas onto Ashley S in a subtle way, of course.

Ashley A asked Spinelli what she wanted to have for dinner, but the answer made the other girls cringe. The food wasn't healthy. No wonder Spinelli was heavier than them.

"Well, I, like, think our chef can make that. Now, like, what do you, like think of David? I, like, think, he could, like, he good boyfriend material, but, like, that's just me."

Spinelli shrugged. "I'm not really ready for a boyfriend. I guess, maybe I will be ready someday… maybe David wouldn't be a bad choice. He's kind of cute, I guess. Plus, I think I might have a small crush on him."

"Oh, wow Ashley S," Ashley A gushed. "Maybe our chef, like, can make that food, and afterward, we, like, have to talk some more of that."

When they were at dinner it was something else entirely. Spinelli just looked at the plate in front of her. It was all healthy food; food the Ashleys would eat. Nowadays she couldn't eat anything that wasn't healthy because the Ashleys kept reminding her about her weight issue.

Either way Ashley A spoke to her. "Try it, Ashley S. It's like, super good, and I'm sure, you'd like it. We, your fellow Ashleys, like, totally like it."

Spinelli took a bite, figuring that she might as well try it and eat what was given to her.

After they were done with dinner, the Ashleys dragged Spinelli upstairs. Soon they started to give her a facial. She was sitting in a chair and listening to a brand-new tape. Afterwards, the mask was removed, and it was time to gossip. The conversation mostly consisted about Spinelli and David.

It was obvious the Ashleys were forcing him onto her. He would be her boyfriend whether she wanted him to or not. Of course, she would eventually believe it herself, if the Ashleys plan continued to work.

Soon they all went to sleep, and Spinelli continued to listen to the tape. The tapes were super helpful in getting Spinelli to listen to them. They were helping her forget her past and embrace her inner-Ashley. Plus, soon enough everyone in school would forget that she had ever been anything but an Ashley. Once she hit the 10th phase, so would Spinelli. She would forget about her old life entirely and focus on being a perfect Ashley.

 **Next episode probably another dream sequence**

 **So that was it for chapter 32, let me know if you have any suggestions for this story.**

 **As always let me know what think and please R/R**

 **And as always i do not own Recess or it's characters, only my oc's**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33 Influences and new feelings

**Wow we reached chapter 33, i wanted to say thank you for the review. Yes the Ashleys have basically begun to include Spinelli, though they are still controlling her, she just doesn't know it and basically thinks they're just including her, thus making it easier for them to convert her, though they are still controlling what she eats, wich means no junk food, so that's another part of her old life that's gone. As for them doing all the thinking for her, yes, they still do that, just to a lesser part, with her beginning to come around to them, but she doesn't do any thinking for them. As for the suggestion about picture day, well that is a good suggestion, and i will see if i can put it in somewhere later. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 33: influences and new feelings**

Several weeks had passed since the slumber party, and Spinelli was noticing that she liked feminine things more. She was even beginning to like things the Ashleys stood for. However, she was becoming a shell of her former shelf. It had been too long since she talked to her old friends. She still couldn't believe they all left without leaving her a forwarding address or phone number, but that wasn't entirely true.

Her friends had given Flo their new contact information, but she was withholding it from Spinelli. Flo decided that Spinelli shouldn't possess this information because it might cause her to revert to her former ways. She believed it would be best for Spinelli to forget about her old life, and instead focus on her new friends and new activities. Spinelli now had a solid group of girlfriends who were polite, feminine and proper. They were helping to bring out Spinelli's inner femininity which is something Flo had always wanted for Spinelli.

T.J., however, wasn't giving up without a fight. He continued to call the Spinelli home for weeks, asking to speak to Spinelli. Each time Flo would pick up the phone and inform T.J. that _Ashley_ was busy, but he could leave a message. Spinelli never obtained one of those messages.

Flo was determined to help keep Spinelli on the right track. Ever since her daughter had started hanging out with the Ashleys, her behavior, manners and appearance had changed. Her daughter was quieter now and she stopped eating junk food. She didn't talk to either of them much anymore, but her new extracurriculars did make her schedule more chaotic.

In the last couple of weeks, Spinelli's wardrobe had changed too. She wasn't only wearing pink dresses now, but a mixture of white and orange outfits. It was a nice development for Spinelli.

Spinelli's dad missed talking wrestling with his daughter. He was still shocked by her sudden change, but he decided to support her lice change. His wife had told him that girls her age could easily change interests and hobbies overnight. It looked to be the case with Spinelli.

It was now dinnertime at the Spinelli house. Bob started to talk about wrestling and Flo decided to change the topic right away.

"So how was school, Ashley? Did you and your friends have fun?"

"Uh, oh yeah. School was okay. We had fun." Spinelli answered, deciding to ignore that little voice inside her head telling her to answer her dad. That little voice was also reminding her that the Ashleys weren't her true friends.

"And how was ballet practice?"

"It was good. Um, are there any new messages for me?"

There it was again, that little voice inside her head telling her not to listen to her mom, but she ignored it.

"No, there's nothing for you, Ashley. Anyway, are you going to another slumber party anytime soon? Your new friends are just darling, and they've been such good influences on you." Flo started to laugh. "Are you seeing David anytime soon?"

"Uhm, no we aren't having a slumber party anytime soon… I think I'm staying over at Ashley A's house this weekend and seeing David for a few hours on Saturday. But you know it's been a long day. I'm kind of tired, mom. I think I'll go upstairs and do my homework before going to bed."

"Okay, just remember to go to bed on time."

"I will."

She went upstairs and started her homework. But try as she might, Spinelli couldn't stop thinking about T.J. Ever since his house had sold, it meant that he wasn't coming back. Spinelli missed him. She missed the whole gang. With them gone, she was losing her strength against the Ashleys. Eventually she would give into them fully because she was losing herself to them.

Soon enough, it was time for bed. Spinelli crawled into bed and had yet another dream.

 _She was once again standing on the playground. This time around she was wearing a dress almost identical to Ashley A's outfit, but in red. Her hair was straightened, nearly touching her cheeks. She was also sporting white stockings with black flats._

 _Just along the way there was another version of Spinelli. She, too, was wearing a dress but she didn't look identical to the Ashleys. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her face was makeup free. She was wearing black tights and red sneakers. This version of Spinelli was painting what looked to be a picture of the school. She looked to be a mixture the old Spinelli and the soon-to-be Ashley S._

 _Meanwhile, the Ashleys version of her in her dreamland was suddenly growing clearer._

 _Spinelli didn't know what to do. Should she join the Ashleys or stay with the hybrid version of Ashley S/Spinelli._

 _She thought about it for a minute before she decided to go to the side with her being girly but retaining her individuality_.

She then woke up, once again feeling different about her entire world.

 **Next chapter: could be beginning of a new phase**

 **So that's it for chapter 33, hope you liked it, please R/R, let me know what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

 **As always i do not own recess or it's characters, just my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34 Personality transformation

**So, we reached chapter 34, i wanted to say thanks for the review, yearh Spinelli has found somehow a middle ground, definitely not what the Ashleys are looking for, but they have managed to get the gang disappeared from Spinelli's dream completely, and well the middle ground is closer to the Ashleys, sort of like, they got her to love all things girly, but she still has her individuality, for now at least. As for the suggestion for the masquerade, well that's a good suggestion, i will see if i can use it in my sequel story. Well here is chapter 33.**

 **Chapter 34: personality transformation complete**

Spinelli eventually woke up and slipped on another pink dress. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

 _I look cute._ She thought. Throughout the passing weeks, she was beginning to grow more comfortable with pink. It was a weird feeling, but she eventually shrugged the thought away, not giving it much consideration.

An hour later she was driven to school, although her mom dropped her off two blocks before Third Street. Spinelli was beginning to become ashamed of her family's lower social status. It was a problem among the Ashleys too. Spinelli couldn't have anyone knowing that she wasn't rich. Thus, Spinelli was forced to walk partially to school. She eventually made her way there and was greeted by the others. They all went to class, and Spinelli found that each day her lessons were becoming a little less boring.

Soon enough, it became time for recess. As usual, Ashley A took charge. "So, like, how about having a tea party? What do you, like, say Ashley S?"

Spinelli smiled. "A tea party sounds good."

The Ashleys were stunned by her response but hid their true reactions behind eager smiles. It seemed like Spinelli had almost cracked entirely. They needed to question her more to ensure that, which they did once they entered the clubhouse. They swiftly found out that Spinelli was almost to the point of loving everything they did. She was growing to love playing dress up, playing with makeup and getting her hair done.

Finally, it was time for the major question. "So, like, Ashley S, what do you, like, think of T.J Detweiler and all his friends?"

"Ugh, I can't stand them; especially that T.J."

Bingo. There it was, the last step of Ashley S' personality transformation was complete. Phase 7 was finally done, now they needed to eradicate her individuality. Once that was gone, Spinelli would learn to gossip, walk, talk and act like them.

The Ashleys couldn't contain their joy. Spinelli had completed phase 7 before picture day. Now Ashley A could go back to wearing pink every day while Spinelli could alternate between white and orange. Once her transformation was entirely complete, she could wear red outfits; of course, they needed to be Ashley approved.

Ashley A then resumed speaking. "Ashley S, we, your fellow Ashleys, have, like, decided that you should, like, switch between wearing orange and white for now. We have, like, decided that you, like, don't need to be punished anymore."

The other Ashleys immediately chimed in with similar agreements.

Spinelli started to smile. "Oh, wow. Thank you."

"But first, can you, like, try to speak in a different tone?"

"Yeah. Can you, like, try to sound like us when, you talk. I mean it's, like, totally, your own choice," Ashely A continued. They knew that this was the time to be subtle. If they forced this approach onto Spinelli right now, they might lose all their hard work in a single blow.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Spinelli shrugged. She took in a deep breath and tried to emulate the Ashleys manner of speech. "So, how's this?" She asked in the same high pitch voice they all used. It was kind of shocking to her that she could sound just like them.

The Ashleys hid their smirks behind happy smiles. Ashley S sounded just right. Best of all, she wasn't even aware that they were controlling her.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley S, that was, like, kind of perfect. You should, like, continue to speak that way around us. But when you're, like, around your parents, like, slowly make your voice higher pitched."

"Make it gradual," Ashley Q chimed in.

"Yeah, like, just a bit every week until you've, like, reached our level. And maybe now we can show you a way you can, like, walk how we do. But again it's, like, totally your own choice." Ashley A finished as Ashley T demonstrated the proper way Spinelli should walk.

Spinelli bit her bottom lip as she watched Ashley T strut proudly yet a tad smugly across the expensive carpet. "I, uh, suppose I could try walking like that." Spinelli muttered. The Ashleys were being quite easy on her after all.

Spinelli took in a deep breath before she took that first step. As the others expected, Spinelli had no trouble walking like Ashley T.

The Ashleys looked very happy, but they were yet again hiding their smirks behind joyful smiles.

"Okay Ashley S, from now, we, like, totally think that you should wear a white shirt to riding class. For now you can, like, borrow one from me since I'll be, like, going back to wearing pink full-time now."

"Okay, thank you."

"Sure, no problem. But, like, wouldn't it be, like, so much fun to gossip about somebody right now?" Ashley A said while she gave Spinelli a small nudge as to how she should sit on the sofa.

"I don't know, are you sure?" Spinelli asked as she emulated how the others were sitting.

"Yes, like, totally, there must be someone on the playground that you, like, totally dislike."

"Well, I mean I do think that Randall is kind of a rat."

"Okay, so, like, Randall, like, totally looks like a rat," Ashley A continued to push for Spinelli to learn how to gossip.

"Well, uh, I guess you're kind of right. He does look like a rat… and I heard that he always has a tuna sandwich with him for lunch." Spinelli was surprised at how easy it was to gossip. But then again, gossiping about Randall wasn't bad; he was a rat, after all.

This pleased the Ashleys; they had found a base ground for them to teach Ashley S how to gossip. She wasn't very good at it yet, but she would be with time.

Soon the other Ashleys each chimed in with similar answers.

"Oh, yeah. Randall's, like, such a rat."

"His haircut's, like, so last century."

"His clothes are, like, disgusting."

Soon enough Ashley A started talking. "See wasn't that fun? You know, you're, like, so lucky Ashley S. David's, like, so cute and so rich and those are very important qualities in a boy."

Spinelli titled her head to the side, confused. "You think so?"

"Of course. Those are, like, the most important qualities you can find in a person and in a future boyfriend. Isn't that right, Ashley B, Ashley T and Ashley Q?"

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Well, I guess they can be considered important qualities. But what about his personality?"

Ashley A sighed. "That's not, like, important. What matters is that he's rich, cute and has great taste. It's, like, critical, that we Ashleys uphold a certain image."

"Like, what for example?" Spinelli asked

Now the other Ashleys responded.

"Having great style."

"Always blow-dry and use mousse."

"Always wearing makeup."

"Basically, the Ashley name, like, stands for perfection. So we must, like, stand for everything that is proper and pristine in this world. Oh and two Ashleys can, like, never wear the same color. We, like, must match without wearing the same color. Do you, like, understand Ashley S?"

"I think so. I'm just not sure if I can remember all that you've told me."

Ashley A laughed. "Oh you'll remember. But you know, we could, like, make things easier on you. You, like, never have to think for yourself. You could, like, let us do it for you, but it's, like, totally your own choice."

"Oh gosh, it's almost time for class," Ashley B said.

For now, the girls had subtly planted these ideas into Spinelli's mind. They fully intended to remove her individuality. They had already come so far, and Spinelli was developing into a lovely, young girl. She was even beginning to walk, talk and gossip like them. She now saw how being with them could be fun; it wasn't all punishment and unfair treatment. It wouldn't be long, they could feel it, only a few weeks left before Ashley S would fully take over Spinelli.

 **Next chapter: i'm thinking class picture, and some more Ashley training**

 **So that's it for chapter 34, hope you all liked it, now remember to let me know if you have any suggestions, let me know what you think and please R/R**

 **As always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35 Picture day

**Thank you for the review. Yearh the lines are getting more and more blurred, a sign of all the time she spends with the Ashleys and how the tapes have been helping the Ashleys secure Spinelli onto their side. And it was a good suggestion, i could use it later, in the story, even if i will continue to use David. Well anyway here is chapter 35.**

 **Chapter 35: Picture day**

Two weeks had passed since the Ashleys discovered that Spinelli's personality transformation was complete. She had transformed from a disgusting tomboy into a lovely girly girl. The Ashleys only needed to remove her individuality and then Spinelli would be perfect. They intended to have Spinelli forget that she used to be friends with those hooligans. They also needed her to willingly stay in their clique and to start incorporating words such as "scandalous" and "like" in her speech.

They were all sitting in the clubhouse, discussing the upcoming picture day. It would be Spinelli's first official picture day as an Ashley. She needed to look perfect.

As expected, Ashley A took the lead in discussing the importance of picture day. "Okay Ashleys, as you all know next week is picture day, and we must, like, look perfect. We must, like, secure a way for us to stay clean for the entire day. We'll, like, also need to go shopping for new clothes. We, like, need to especially, like, find something suitable for you to, like, wear Ashley S. Remember that two Ashleys can, like, so not wear the same color; especially not on picture day. So, I, like, suggest we go shopping on Saturday."

Ashley B, T and Q all agreed eagerly, and they all looked at Spinelli in eagerness to see what her answer would be.

"Sure, shopping sounds fun."

They all agreed to meet at the mall on Saturday, and afterwards they would drop off Spinelli at David's house. He still wasn't very exciting to Spinelli, but the Ashleys believed he was a good person, so Spinelli would continue to see him.

The rest of the week quickly passed by and before Spinelli knew it, Saturday was here. Her mom dropped her off and Spinelli tried to disguise her joy at shopping. For the first time, Spinelli liked—no scratch that loved going to the mall with the Ashleys. It was weird considering that a few months ago, she hated shopping with a passion.

The first store they entered was filled with dresses. The Ashleys all found something to wear and quickly focused on assisting Spinelli. The girls were continually debating about whether Spinelli should wear red. Officially she still wasn't a perfect Ashley. Ashley A was the one who terminated the argument when she said that next year Spinelli would wear a red outfit. For now, they would find something that was either orange or white for her to wear.

Eventually Ashley A found a dress that made the other Ashleys rejoice. It was a knee length white dress with red flowers. The dress also came with a red belt that had a large bow on its side.

"So, like, Ashley S, what do you, like, think of the dress?"

The other Ashleys looking at her expecting an answer.

"I think it's cute and I really like the colors." Spinelli answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. There it was again that nagging little voice inside her head telling her she was wrong. But as always, Spinelli ignored the voice's words, instead focusing on the gleeful smiles her new friends offered to her.

With their dresses now found, the Ashleys decided to look for shoes. Afterwards, they would go to the salon because Ashley S needed a trim. Her hair had grown several inches since she first joined the Ashley clique. It now fell right below her jaw. Spinelli also needed a fresh manicure and eyebrow waxing. She needed to look stunning for her picture.

Eventually they were done at the mall and she was being dropped off at David's house. The Ashleys continued to push him onto her simply because he was rich and cute.

Sunday passed by without any problems. Finally it was Monday which meant it was picture day.

The Ashleys had decided that for today they should all come to school a little earlier so that they could ensure Spinelli's hair, makeup and nails were perfect. Like the first time they worked on Spinelli, she was seated in a white lounge chair with a matching robe on. This time, however, she didn't need to be tied down because was willingly allowing the Ashleys to work on her.

The girls decided to put her hair in a bun; it was exactly like the style she won the beauty pageant in. Her hair was slicked back with ample bobby pins and hairspray. Ashley B thought it would be nice to include a red ribbon around her bun to match Ashley S' outfit. The others agreed and quickly tied the ribbon into a cute red bow.

As for her makeup, Ashley A selected lavender eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara. Spinelli's entire face was then attacked with brushes and sponges that included concealer, foundation and powder. For an added touch, they applied light pink blush to her cheeks. Her lips were painted bright red and coated with ample lip gloss, making them sparkle. Her nails, as always, were painted a red that matched her lipstick. But this time, the Ashleys used a sparkling topcoat to finish off her nails. It was especially used for this occasion.

In contrast to the other Ashleys, Spinelli outclassed them in terms of looks. But the girls needed Spinelli to understand how important picture day was for an Ashley. They always had to always look their best; especially for picture day. Spinelli honestly couldn't look any better than she did right now. She looked like the perfect Ashley.

Luckily, they weren't the last ones to have their pictures taken. It was going according to grade level, which they saw as a relief because all they needed to do was stay inside during class and then stay inside their clubhouse during recess.

Soon enough it was their turn for pictures. They had to be careful not to get hit by any of those messy schoolchildren. They couldn't look bad for their pictures.

They slowly went out of their clubhouse, making sure to form a protective barrier around Spinelli. Nothing could harm their newest member. Luckily, none of them got hit in the process of walking towards the photographer. Once they arrived, they got in line to take the picture. They had agreed to stand color coordinated, so that Ashley S was in the middle of them. Ashley B and Ashley T stood on her right and Ashley Q and Ashley A on her left.

Eventually the picture was taken and since the Ashleys didn't want to get messy even after the picture was taken, they went back to their clubhouse; at least until recess was over.

Ashley A was the first one to speak up. "Okay Ashleys, we, like, made it through picture day, including you Ashley S. You, like, did such a good job of not getting dirty out there."

"Really, you think so."

"Totally, you, like, showed true Ashley spirit out there. You're, like, really becoming a true Ashley, and since you, like, did such a good job, I would like to invite you and your parents over for tea this Sunday. My daddy would, like, to discuss business with your dad and give your parents, like, good investment advice."

"Oh, wow, thank you."

Ashley A nodded. "Yes, totally. Besides Ashley B, Q and T are all coming with their parents, so it's, like, an obligation you have to your fellow Ashleys. Also, like, wear something nicer than what you would usually wear Ashley S. Tell your parents to, like, look nice too. Don't worry about, like, choosing an outfit, we can look through my stuff on Friday to, like, find something decent for you to wear on Sunday."

Spinelli nodded. "That sounds good. I'll mention it to my parents when they pick me up today."

The other Ashleys all looked gleeful. They knew that David wouldn't be enough for Spinelli to maintain the expensive Ashley lifestyle in the future. She needed a rich family to fully support her. So far, it had been simple to manipulate Spinelli's mother, but the girls knew their mothers could do even more work on her. The woman had terrible fashion sense and that old haircut needed to go. Spinelli's dad could stand to look nicer too. Plus, he needed to lose at lease twenty pounds. The girls could easily see where Spinelli got her terrible fashion sense from.

They could easily fix the entire Spinelli family. Their fathers would discuss business with Spinelli's dad while their mothers would discuss fashion and better career options with Spinelli's mom. If the Spinelli family became rich, it meant that Spinelli could move into a bigger house with a bigger closet.

David also needed to stick around. It didn't matter if Ashley S found him to be boring. He was rich, cute and apparently came from a very affluent family. Once Spinelli became rich, David and his parents shouldn't have any problems with Spinelli and David dating in the future.

It was a perfect plan. Ashley S was already friends with them, and now her parents would be friends with their parents.

 **Next chapter: the Spinelli's meet the parents of the Ashleys**

 **So that's it for chapter 35, hope you liked.**

 **So i made a small change to picture day, in the show, the 4** **th** **grade came in last, but i figured that it would work better in my story, with them coming in after the 3** **rd** **graders.**

 **Anyway, please R/R and let me know what you think.**

 **As always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36 Tea time

**So, thanks for the review, yearh i liked the suggestion, and i will use it in this chapter. Glad you liked the stuff i put in the story, with them hiding in the clubhouse, and Spinelli not completely wearing red, but that red is still a part of the outfit. As for them liking Gretchen, well it could happen, you'll just have to keep reading. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 36: Tea time**

A few days had passed since picture day, and Spinelli was busy getting ready to meet with Ashley A and her parents for tea. Ashley A had invited the Spinelli family to her house where the others Ashleys and their parents would be too. Spinelli had informed her parents about it and her mom had gleefully accepted. According to the Ashleys, her parents needed to receive investment and proper dressing advice.

Spinelli was currently in the process of getting dressed. She was wearing a white dress with a red cardigan, white headband and red flats to match her white stockings. She sported little makeup and styled her hair to the match the Ashleys' preferred style.

"Ashley, we're ready to leave!" Her mom called to her from downstairs.

When Spinelli descended the staircase, she noticed that her parents hadn't changed into clothing these new families would consider to be appropriate. Her parents didn't exactly have a decent sense of style, at least according to Ashley A, and Spinelli was slowly agreeing with them.

She wasn't going to admit it either, but she was getting closer to letting go of her individuality entirely. It seemed easier to let the Ashleys think for her, but there was still a tiny part of her that was resisting. However, it was diminishing with each passing day.

They were now in the car. Bob had been driving for several minutes until they reached the more opulent part of town. When they pulled up to Ashley A's house, her parents were impressed by the size. They parked the car and then walked up to ring the bell. A few minutes later, it was opened by a servant who let them inside where they were quickly greeted by Ashley A and her parents.

"Ashley S, I'm, like, so glad that you and your parents could, like, make it. Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli, these are my parents." Ashley A greeted them cordially. She tried to hide her disgust at Bob and Flo's clothing. It wasn't exactly appropriate, but it was a problem that could be easily fixed.

"Hello again Ashley A. We're very happy to be invited." Flo said as she looked over to Ashley A's parents. They, too, weren't content with Bob and Flo's clothing but they kept their opinions to themselves.

"Hello there, my name is Flo, and this is my husband Bob."

"Nice to meet you, Bob and Flo." Heather greeted them. "I'm Heather and this is my husband Richard. Well, we can start off with a tour of the house while we wait for the other guests to arrive. They should be here any minute. The adults will be having their tea in the dining room. Ashley, that means that you and your friends can have tea in your bedroom."

"Thanks, Mom." Ashley A smiled.

"Ashley, you can show Ashley S to your room?"

"Yeah. Like, come this way, Ashley S."

When the girls were gone, Flo spoke up. "When is the tour starting Heather?"

Heather laughed. "Oh, the tour can wait. Since the girls are having their own party, we figured we should begin our discussion too. We invited you here because we wanted to talk business with you. Well, the men will be discussing investments and a possible new job for your husband while us women will discuss fashion and politics."

Eventually all the other families came, the girls were directed upstairs, and everyone else entered the dining room. Bob told the men his current qualifications. It wasn't enough to secure him a high paying job, but he and Flo were given some good investment advice. Bob was also urged to start eating healthier. Heather recommended some good meals options for both of them to follow. Bob was also given a workout routine to follow. Flo, meanwhile, was asked to join the other women for a future shopping trip. They would also frequent a salon afterwards.

The parents of the Ashleys knew their daughters wanted to remain friends with Ashley S, but her parents needed a lot of guidance concerning their appearance, income, exercise and lifestyle. They all believed they were doing the Spinelli family a favour.

Flo and Bob took their advice to good use, hoping that maybe Bob could find a better paying job from their suggestions.

Returning to the Ashleys, they had another reason for inviting the Spinelli family to Ashley A's home. Aside from a tea party, they intended to remove the last bit of Spinelli's individuality. They believed that if her parents started earning more money, changed their appearances and maybe moved into a better neighborhood that it might eradicate the last of Spinelli's individuality. They were almost there after all; they could sense it. They only needed to push Spinelli a bit further before she cracked entirely. She was already walking, talking and acting like a true Ashley. She had even begun to sit like them, drink and sip her tea like them, and enjoy gossiping. It was her destiny to join them and their destiny to help her become the best Ashley she could be. Spinelli needed to be destroyed so that Ashley S would take her place. The loudmouth tomboy who had her own opinions was too dangerous. It was critical that Spinelli lost all sense of individuality because if people learned she was an Ashley later, it could ruin them all. The thought was too much too handle.

Everyday since they began phase 8, they started to plant small ideas into Spinelli's head. They hoped that it would cause her to stop thinking for herself, so they could do it for her.

Besides, maybe it was a good idea. Spinelli's old friends never bothered to call, so maybe it would better to just forget all about them and live her life as an Ashley.

Eventually Spinelli and her parents said their goodbyes and drove home. Hours passed and before Spinelli knew it, she was heading to bed. Later that night she had another dream.

 _She was once again standing on the playground where there were two sides of her. One was being the perfect Ashley, who was drinking tea with her fellow Ashleys, while the other Spinelli was wearing her riding outfit. As the two sides came closer to each other, she briefly saw the mix between her tomboy-self and her Ashley-self painting off to the side._

 _Spinelli herself was wearing a very feminine red dress, identical to what the Ashleys are wearing. She also sported a red hairband, white stockings with black shoes. However, her hair wasn't styled, she wasn't wearing makeup and she didn't have a necklace with a crystalized 'A' on it encasing her neck._

 _She thought about where to go for several minutes. She thought about going to the mix with her retaining her individuality, but something stopped her from walking towards that side. It was quickly disappearing too, leaving only the other two sides of her that were quickly moving closer towards each other._

Spinelli then woke up, feeling much better about being an Ashley than she had before. There was no individuality left aside from the fact that she still wasn't saying "scandalous" or using the word "like" in her sentences. She could still remember being Spinelli the loudmouth tomboy, but other than that, nothing of her old self remained. That voice inside her head was protesting, but as always, she ignored it.

 **Next chapter: a new phase can begin**

 **So, that's it for chapter 36, hope you liked it, and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know**

 **As always please R/R and let me know what you think**

 **And as always i do not own recess or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 A new house

**So, we reached chapter 37. last chapter focused on Spinelli and her parents having tea with all of the Ashleys and their parents. While Spinelli's parents received advice on investment, while Spinelli had a new dream. Now onto the chapter**

 **Chapter 37: A new house**

The weeks had slowly passed by since the Spinelli household visited Ashley A's house for tea. The day after their visit, Spinelli's parents began to invest. At first it was solely to earn money for their daughter's education. They invested almost all of their savings, and slowly they were earning money back. It was a gradual increase, but Spinelli noticed subtle changes in their lifestyle.

It started with them buying a new car, and then a new television. She also noticed that her dad had lost some weight from exercising and eating better. Her dad also started to learn golf while her mom was dressing and styling her hair differently. Spinelli was also starting to change the pitch of her voice. She was slowly making her voice sound higher pitched when her parents were around.

Unsurprisingly, with her personality change she was growing closer to her mom. She no longed needed to fake fatigue when talking about fashion and makeup. It was such a delight for Flo because Spinelli was finally enjoying feminine activities. Flo and Bob were now making more money and Spinelli was such a polite and pleasant girl. And they owed it all to Spinelli's new friends.

But not everything was ideal. T.J was still persistently calling their house. Every time Flo picked up the phone, she would tell him that Spinelli was busy or that she wasn't home. He would leave a message but naturally, Flo never passed along the message to Spinelli. It was because of T.J. that her daughter had been such a violent person before and Flo didn't want that side of Spinelli to return. She had changed for the better because of her new friends. Flo always believed that Spinelli had secretly wanting to be a girly girl, but her bad friends were restricting her. Now she had new friends who allowed her to blossom into the girl she always wanted to be.

Eventually, T.J Detweiler gave up on calling much to Flo's delight. Her daughter didn't need that boy messing up her life anymore. She knew what was best for her daughter.

It wasn't just Spinelli's homelife that changed either.

During recess, the Ashleys had insisted that Spinelli should learn all kinds of jump rope tricks. They figured that since she was so far in her transformation process, it was safe to stay outside during recess. Plus, her old friends weren't there to bother them and the weather was getting warmer. They would continue practicing jump rope and double-dutch until she became as good as them.

School finished for the day, and Spinelli was picked up by both of her parents. They were smiling widely as they drove away from the school which made Spinelli curious. She asked them what was happening, and her mom answered that they wanted to show her something. They drove for almost twenty minutes before they pulled up in front of a big house. It was slightly on the older side, but it was twice the size of their current house.

"What are we doing here?" Spinelli asked.

"Well, Ashley, seeing that your father and I are making more money now, we thought it was time that we bought a new house."

"But we didn't want to make any big decisions without you," Bob continued. "So come on. Let's go check out the house."

The Spinelli's entered the home. The house was large and open. It had a rustic charm to it and it certainly needed some work, but it wasn't something that a couple of contractors couldn't fix.

"Go on and look around, Ashley." Her mom urged her.

Spinelli nodded before venturing off on her own. There was a big staircase that led up to the second floor. The large living room had a nice brick fireplace. There was a dinning room and massive kitchen. She went upstairs and discovered the house had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. She entered one of the smaller rooms and noticed it was three times the size of her current room. It also had its own walk-in closet and bathroom. It also had doors that led out onto a large balcony that spanned the entire back of the house.

The house was beautiful.

She then walked downstairs and found her parents who were talking in the kitchen.

"So Ashley, what do you think of the house?" Her mom asked her.

Spinelli smiled. "I like it. It's huge."

Bob laughed. "That's great news because we've already made an offer on the house. We know it needs some work but it's on sale and it's a good investment. Besides, we can work on the house ourselves or hire some people to do it. I wanted to wait to make an offer, but your mom convinced me that you would like it. Once again, she's right."

"Now you can invite all your girlfriends over for sleepovers because we'll have the space Ashley. But that can't happen until the papers are finalized and we've gotten settled in. Oh, you should also invite David over for dinner sometimes with his parents. We should meet them after all. Now did you find a room that you like?"

"Yes. I did." Spinelli answered, pleasing both of her parents.

Now she had something to tell the Ashleys once she got to school tomorrow. She knew they would be pleased that she was moving into a bigger house. Right now, all she cared about was obtaining their approval. That little voice inside her head was objecting to it, but its pitch had gotten smaller through the passing weeks.

 **Next chapter: dinner party**

 **So, that's it for the chapter, hope you liked it, remember to R/R and let me know what you think.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or its characters, only my OCs**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38 Moving day and dinner party

**So, we reached chapter 38, two chapters in a row. Last chapter focused on Spinelli and her parents looking at a house that her parents made an offer on, there was also a focus on change, a change in Spinelli, and in her parents, and now it's time for the chapter.**

 **Chapter 38: Move and dinner party**

Some time had passed since Spinelli's parents had made an offer on the house and they moved in. Unlike Bob's earlier suggestion of them fixing up the house, Flo requested they hire people to do it. Of top of moving into a new home, Flo decided they needed new furniture too. In the process, she would also be purchasing new clothes for herself and Bob.

Time passed and the renovations were complete. Their new furniture arrived and was placed inside the home. They could officially move in. They made quick work of packing up their small house. It only took them three days to pack. Once it was done, they said their goodbyes to the old house and drove up to their new home.

Once they arrived and entered the house, Spinelli asked where her stuff was being put.

"Oh Ashley, I had the movers put your items in the room you wanted."

"Thanks mom." Spinelli then walked upstairs to inspect her new room. It was styled nearly identically to her old room, although there were some evident changes. She had a bigger bed, a larger makeup table and desk. She started to unpack her items when she came across some old photos of the gang.

Spinelli studied them for a couple of minutes. She hadn't given them much thought since they moved away.

 _I think I'll put these pictures in a box in the garage._ She decided. She might not be friends with them anymore, but Spinelli couldn't bear to throw away the pictures. Once they were safely stored inside the garage, she decided not to give the old gang and her old life another thought.

Monday morning finally came. As expected, the Ashleys were thrilled to learn about Spinelli's move into a larger home. It was a good sign that her parents were earning more money. Their fathers had done excellent work. Now they needed to continue with their work. Everything was still progressing according to plan. Soon Ashley S would forget her old life and friends entirely; especially now that she was living in a big house like them. She was so close to becoming the perfect Ashley. They only needed a little bit more time and she would be there.

As the days passed turning into weeks, Flo started to urge Spinelli to invite David and his parents over for dinner. Spinelli complied and invited them the following weekend when she was playing croquet at David's house. David's parents agreed without hesitation. They mentioned to Spinelli that they would call her parents this evening to coordinate a time and date.

They settled on next Saturday.

Now to the present, Spinelli was in the processing of getting ready for the dinner party. Her mom suggested that she wear something extra special for tonight. Spinelli looked through her closet and settled on a nice red dress with a pair of black flats. She curled her hair and slid on a red headband. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection.

Her parents, meanwhile, were also getting dressed. Bob had lost several pounds over the weeks. He no longer had a large stomach, so he could now wear nice suits. He also started to shave regularly. Flo continued to wear her hair in the style that Heather, Ashley A's mother, suggested. She chose to wear a long black dress with a pair of heels for tonight.

Minutes after they were finished dressing, there was a knock at the door. It was perfect timing because Flo had just finished setting the table. They had decided to hire caterers for tonight, knowing how important this evening was for Spinelli.

Spinelli opened the door to greet David and his parents. David was wearing a dark suit like his father. His mother was wearing a green dress with brown heels. It coordinated nicely with her brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello there, I'm Flo Spinelli and this is my husband Bob. And, of course, you know our daughter Ashley," Flo greeted them.

David's parents greeted them. "Well hello, I'm Patricia Williams and this is my husband Richard."

"Nice to meet you," Richard smiled.

"Likewise." Bob nodded.

The adults then shook hands. Flo started to lead everyone into the dining room. David's parents were impressed by the home and complemented them on it as they all sat down to eat. Spinelli ate her entire meal without any complaints and with her perfect manners too.

The conversation went well. David and Spinelli mostly talked amongst themselves while Flo and Patricia discussed fashion and the men discussed business. Once desert was over, the adults were going into the living room to continue their business discussions, thus leaving Spinelli to entertain David.

Spinelli opted to show him around. Earlier that morning, her mom was pressuring her to be especially sweet to David tonight. Flo clearly believed he could be Spinelli's future boyfriend. David was perfect in Flo's eyes for her daughter. He came from a good family, dressed well and was very polite. He also appeared to be a good influence on her daughter. She was growing to enjoy croquet a lot because of him.

Eventually it was time for David and his family to leave. His parents thanked the Spinelli's for a lovely evening and mentioned how they would like to have another dinner soon. Her parents agreed before watching the Williams family get into their car and drive home.

 **Next chapter: a choice**

 **So, that's it for chapter 38, hope you liked. Please R/R and let me know what you think. As always i do not own Recess or its characters, only my OC's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39 A choice

**Well thank you for the review, yes certain benefits come from being an Ashley. As for the pictures, yearh she didn't throw them away, but left them in her garage, whether or not that will come back to haunt her later on is to be read. As for her brothers, truthfully i had completely forgotten about them, but i will surely mention them now. Back to another question regarding Prickly and Finster, well, up until a certain point in the show, they weren't exactly fond of kids and especially not T.J and the gang, so while the school has gotten quieter, they pretty much enjoy it. So, now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 39: A choice**

A few days after the dinner party, Spinelli's parents had decided to go into business with David's parents. Slowly their business ventures were successful, and Spinelli was noticing more chances in the house. For one, her parents hired a housekeeper. Second, they stopped mentioning her brothers entirely. Her brothers were old enough to live on their own, but since Joey had been in prison it didn't reflect too well for her dad and potential business partners. It was an easy thing for her parents to decide; they cut him out of their lives. This meant they no longer mentioned Joey about Spinelli, and any previous pictures of him around the house were quickly removed from sight. Her other brother Vito was attending college, but he noticed his parents changing and didn't like it. Instead of trying to appease Vito, Spinelli's parents decided to cut him off too.

Flo didn't want Spinelli reverting to her old ways. She decided that Vito and Joey wouldn't be good influences on their sister. She and Bob were also making good money now, and if they wanted to continue their earnings, they needed to give off a certain image so that people wouldn't talk ill of them. Thus far, there wasn't anything wrong with Spinelli. She was young and would be raised in a good environment from now on. Her parents could also afford to send her to the best school's money could buy now, which is something they could have only dreamed about mere months ago.

Flo was also delighted that her daughter had gained these nice girlfriends. Her daughter was now polite and feminine. She enjoyed spending time with Spinelli now. They would engage in activities Flo always wanted to before, but her daughter had always frowned on the idea. Now she agreed to them without hesitation. That David was also such a sweetheart. With Spinelli dating David once they got older, Flo and Bob would have good business partners in David's parents for many years to come.

As for Bob, he never cared if his daughter was girly or not, but her new friends had come with certain benefits. He and Flo were making more money now and could afford to give their daughter a life he never had growing up. He was also learning how to play golf to talk with potential business partners.

Some days later she was at school, and it was time for recess.

Once again Ashley A said. "So, like, let's have a tea party. What do you, like, think Ashley S?"

"A tea party sounds great," Spinelli answered in a perfect Ashley-like voice.

The Ashleys were looking at her, curious as to whether or not she had really given up her individuality.

When they got in their clubhouse, Ashley A then begun asking Spinelli all kinds of questions, which Spinelli answered perfectly, therefore confirming that she no longer had any individuality left in her. Thus phase 8 was complete, which was such a thrill to the Ashleys.

And now came a big moment which Ashley A asked her. "So, like, Ashley S, we, like, feel that you should, like, be given a choice. We have, like, talked it over and decided that, you, like, can choose for yourself as to whether you, like, want to be an Ashley. The choice is all yours."

Spinelli then thought about the pros and cons to her being an Ashley. First off there was the gang, her old friends, who had abandoned her. They never bothered to call her which still hurt just thinking about it. Second, there was her parents. This was the best relationship she'd ever had with her mom. They were closer than ever. Granted, she didn't hang out with her Dad as much anymore, but they were still close. They were also making a lot more money now. They were living in a huge house which meant that she could shop as much as she wanted. Then there was David. She still thought he was dull, but he was cute, sweet and rich. Lastly, the Ashleys were also a lot nicer to her now. They treated her like a human being instead of a slave or new toy.

Finally, Spinelli thought about what her life would be like if she stayed in the Ashley clique. There were barely any cons to being an Ashley. It was basically all pros, so it made the decision very easy for Spinelli.

"I have decided that I want to stay in the clique… for good."

Once again, she heard that voice inside her head objecting to her decision, but she ignored it.

The answer thrilled the Ashleys. Ashley S had officially chosen on her own to stay in their club. Now came for the big moment with Ashley A handing her the Rule Book. Beforehand, the girls had Spinelli sign her name in pencil in case she decided to leave the clique. But now, Spinelli thought otherwise about the Ashley clique.

She easily erased her old signature and replaced it with a brand new one written in pink ink. She signed her name 'Ashley S' in the same handwriting as the other Ashleys and held her hand over the Rule Book repeating the oath she took many times before.

She was honestly almost making it too easy for them. Spinelli was basically feeding them the information they needed to finish her transformation completely.

Ashley A then informed Spinelli how they needed to tape record her saying that she chose to stay in the clique for good. Naturally, she used the words 'like' and 'scandalous' in her speech when she provided them with her answer for the recording.

The plan was moving along perfectly. Phases 8 and 9 were complete. Ashley S no longer had any individuality and chose to stay in the Ashley clique. Now there was only one phase to complete until Spinelli would be the perfect Ashley. And since it was her own choice to stay in the clique, it should only take them a couple of days to reach that last phase. The girls were ecstatic to soon meet their new sister for life, Ashley S.

 **Next chapter: one final dream**

 **So, that's it for chapter 39, hope you liked.**

 **Please R/R and let me know what you think.**

 **As always i do not own Recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40 One final dream

**Thank you for the review, yearh the actions are kind of cold, but i kind of wanted to show that having money can change people, and in this case, it has, probably not in a good way, but it has. Her parents are kind of getting used to having money and doesn't really want to give that up, so they may forget where they came from as well, and yes reconciliation won't be easy, but it not impossible. And yes, Spinelli's fate is about to be sealed, and yes, only one little thing before she's truly Ashley S. now onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 40: one final dream**

Several days had passed since Spinelli had chosen to stay with the Ashleys willingly. They were thrilled by her choice, but the girls also knew that Spinelli would eventually join them. She was so far into her transformation that she wasn't even aware of her true actions. The Ashleys knew Spinelli really wasn't adhering to her own choices, but instead they had manipulated the situation to make it seem like she had full freedom to decide for herself. They could also sense that there was still some resilience in her. She had taken a few moments to decide about staying in the clique, after all. But once the final phase would be done, Spinelli would be a true Ashley; both inside and out.

Spinelli, meanwhile, was constantly reminding herself that this was the best decision. Joey was gone from her life and Vito had willingly chosen to leave the family. He claimed their parents had changed for the worst but that wasn't true. They were better than they'd ever been. She didn't need her brothers. She had her parents, the Ashleys and David. She also had money now. She didn't need anything else. She was a shell of her former self and she didn't even realize it.

The Ashleys, of course, thought it was perfect that Ashley S was a shell of her former self. She wasn't even aware of their manipulation powers which spoke volumes about the Ashleys abilities. It hadn't been easy for them to transform Spinelli, but their plan was foolproof, and her transformation was almost complete. All she needed was to use the word 'like' in her sentences and say 'scandalous' alongside them. Then she would be a perfect example to the world that the Ashleys could transform anyone. They'd also managed to manipulate everyone who needed be dealt with or they paid them off. And people who didn't agree would be dealt with accordingly like those disgusting hooligans Spinelli used to call her friends. But most of all, they had manipulated Ashley S and continued to manipulate her until she was done with her transformation. They couldn't wait for her alteration to be complete.

Concerning Flo, she decided that the family needed to have a new family portrait taken. It only included the three of them. They went to an upscale photographer to have it done. For good measures, she also wanted a picture of Spinelli alone to be taken. It would serve to remind her daughter that she was an only child.

For Spinelli, it was silly to think that just a few months ago, she was so different. She used to be a complete tomboy who despised the Ashleys and anything remotely feminine. It was crazy to think how natural she progressed towards becoming an Ashley. It was so hard for her to think that she had ever hated the Ashleys; they were her true friends, after all.

She truly felt like an Ashley now. She wasn't a gross tomboy. The Ashleys were also being very sweet to her. She no longer had to wear those uncomfortable pink dresses, and they were offering her the choice of speaking, walking and acting like them. They also offered her a way out; she could've left the clique if she wanted to several days ago, but she didn't. She made the choice to stay in the club with her new friends. It was something she kept reminding herself.

Spinelli also knew that since she chose to stay in the clique, that she would eventually begin to use the words 'like' and 'scandalous' in her daily speech. But she still didn't feel comfortable using them. Besides, the Ashleys wouldn't force her to say those words since everything else had been her own choice. And for some reason, there was still a part of her, albeit a tiny part, that still didn't fully want to become an Ashley. It was the one piece of her that represented the old her, and she knew that if she started saying those two words then she would truly become an Ashley. Nevertheless, Spinelli had to make a choice and soon. Time didn't stop for anyone; not Spinelli or Ashley S.

One night, she had another dream.

 _In the dream, she was once again standing at a crossroads. One side was her riding alone while the other side was her sitting with the Ashleys, sipping tea and gossiping about others. The second Spinelli wore a crystalized necklace that looked identical to the Ashleys. She also sported an outfit that matched theirs, thereby making all the girls color coordinated. Her hair was beautifully styled, her nails were perfect, and her makeup was flawless._

 _The two sides were close to each other but there still was a certain distance between them. The longer Spinelli watched them, the more she knew about what she wanted to do. This was it; this was her final choice._

 _She thought about going over to the side with her riding and therefore retaining a part of her old self, but something was stopping her from going over there. But Spinelli disregarded that and settled for going where she knew she belonged. She knew it was time to give in._

 _With that, she gave up. She walked over to the Ashley side while the other side of her disappeared entirely._

And with that, she woke up feeling completely like an Ashley.

 **Next chapter: A 'new' Ashley**

 **So, that's it for chapter 40, hope you liked it, please R/R and let me know what you think.**

 **As always i do not own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41 say hello to Ashley S

**Thank you for the review, yes, it is a big day for the Ashleys, and yes, all their manipulation and hard work will finally pay off. And yes, Spinelli is now committed fully, to the Ashley-lifestyle in terms of looks, mentality and mannerism. And i guess it is a big day for the Ashley clique. As for them having a new day, well that is something i will see about.**

 **Chapter 41: Say hello to Ashley S**

A few days had passed since Spinelli had that dream, and for the first time, she didn't question being an Ashley. She now understood that it's who she is meant to be from now on. It was her destiny to become an Ashley. Why should she bother having the name if she wasn't going to join the Ashley clique? It made total sense. It was fated that Randall revealed her name and she joined the Ashleys.

She was nothing but a disgusting tomboy with bad fashion sense before she joined the Ashleys. They made her life better. She now had amazing friends, great grades, a better relationship with her parents, a larger house and David. David was so much cuter than T.J., and he was rich, something that's very important.

The more Spinelli thought about it, the more she realized that she ought to thank her fellow Ashleys for saving her. Their tactics were hard, but they had given her the right nudges she needed. In school, she had also gotten really good at playing with jump rope. She was as good as the other Ashleys.

She also never saw or talked to her brothers anymore. Spinelli realized that Joey would only bring shame to the family, and Vito said he no longer wanted to be part of the family. So if anyone asked, Spinelli explained that she was an only child. It was juvenile of her to have ever idolized those boys. They were nothing but an embarrassment to the family.

Concerning the Ashleys, Spinelli had made the choice to remain in the club. The girls told her that she was now allowed to wear red as an accessory. It still couldn't be her main color, but she could wear it with white. So for now, she was wearing a white dress with a red cardigan, red flats and white stockings and a white headband. She had styled her hair with mousse and blow-dried it. Her nails were painted red to match her cardigan and shoes. Makeup was the final touch to completing her outfit. Spinelli opted apply a touch of mascara, blush and red lipstick. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

 _I look great._ She thought before going downstairs for breakfast.

In the past, she and her parents never cared about what they ate. Everything was usually low fiber and high in calories. But now that she was an Ashley, everything that she ate mattered. She couldn't risk putting on additional weight and being any heavier than her friends. Spinelli settled on a hard-boiled egg and a grapefruit. Everything she ate from now on was high fiber and no sugar. It was a hard diet to follow, but she had no problems sticking to it because she was an Ashley.

After breakfast, she was driven to school by her parents. She had a nice talk with her mom before she was dropped off. Flo was still delighted to have a wonderful relationship with her daughter now.

Class, of course, went by as usual. Afterwards it was time for recess and the Ashleys met up right outside their class.

"So, like, let's have a tea party," Ashley A announced. "Like, what do you say Ashley S?"

The Ashleys looked at her curiously. They wondered how she would respond.

Spinelli beamed, joyful. "I, like, think a tea party sounds fantastic." She said ignoring the voice inside her head telling her otherwise.

The Ashleys exchanged knowing glances. However, they were still curious about Spinelli. Could it be that Ashley S was officially done with all her phases? Was she truly an Ashley inside and out? Had she really abandoned her old self? It needed to be put to a test. Once they were inside the clubhouse, they would test her further.

Inside the safety of their clubhouse, the girls asked her additional questions. Spinelli answered each one properly and spoke like a true Ashley, which meant that her sentences included the word 'like' almost entirely.

Finally it was time for the final question. If Spinelli answered this one properly, it was a sign that her transformation was done.

"So, like, what do you think of T.J. and those, like, hooligan friends of his?"

Spinelli made a disgusted face. "Eww, they're, like, such a bunch of losers, like, why even talk about them."

The Ashleys all smiled widely.

"No you're, like, right, Ashley S. Let's, like, talk about something else." Ashley A said. "You know, I have, like, something I bought just for, like, you." She said as she pulled out a pink box from her pocket.

She handed it to Spinelli who opened it. Inside was a set of red heart-shaped earrings.

Spinelli squealed.

"Scandalous!" The five of them exclaimed simultaneously.

Meanwhile, there was that voice inside Spinelli's head. It was protesting to the earrings, but its pitch was getting smaller.

The Ashleys all smiled, clearly pleased with Spinelli's response.

Ashley A then resume talking. "So, like, Ashely S, we have, like, talked it over, and I, like, think that you can, like, resume wearing red full time. I, like, brought an outfit for you to wear. Later today, you can, like, get all your red outfits back."

Ashley A quickly disappeared from the others and returned a minute later with a red-outfit. It was identical to the other Ashleys outfits, except it consisted of a white blouse with a matching red jacket and skirt. Ashley Q then pulled out a pair of knee length white socks and stylish black pumps for Spinelli. The final touch was a red headband that Ashley B was holding.

"Like, for real?" Spinelli gushed. She was pleased that she could resume wearing red. It was her favorite color and she looked amazing in it.

"Like, totally for real. You should, like, go get changed right now," Ashley A said.

The girls handed the items to Spinelli who took them excitedly before walking to the bathroom. When she was gone, the Ashleys started whispering amongst themselves. They were beyond ecstatic that Spinelli now wholeheartedly embodied and embraced being an Ashley. This meant that all their hard work had finally paid off. Any resilience she may have had in the past was gone completely. The disgusting tomboy known as Spinelli who used to run rampant across the Third Street playground was gone. The girls had saved that poor, unsuspecting Ashley from a life of tragedy. They saved her by awakening her inner Ashley. They were very pleased with their work. It hadn't been easy, but their work had been very efficient. They took care of every obstacle they encountered, so now Spinelli wouldn't tarnish the Ashley name. Best of all, they took care of the problem in under a year.

This also served to be a lesson for any kid of the playground. Never mess with the Ashleys; after all, look at what they managed to do to Spinelli in _under_ one year.

Spinelli then returned from the bathroom. She looked identical to Ashley A excepted for the colors of her outfit. She was a perfect Ashley clone. It was a beautiful sight for the others.

"I'm, like, so glad, that you rescued me from my old life," Spinelli gushed. "I, like want to thank you all. I, like, now understand this was fate. Being an Ashley has, like, always been my destiny."

The other four girls smiled at each other, each hiding a smirk. She was now thanking them for helping her see her destiny. Some people might accuse the Ashleys of brainwashing Spinelli into becoming one of them. But it wasn't brainwashing. They merely manipulated the situation to their advantage to help Spinelli's inner Ashley awaken. Of course, they had to change everything about her, which includes her physical, mental and psychological states. She needed to be broken down and then reshaped her into a perfect Ashley. Yet, it was all necessary for her to see things their way. She was now perfect like them. She had finally joined their ranks. She was a complete shell of her old self and didn't even realize it. It was perfect.

Ashley A then resumed talking. "You're, like, totally welcome Ashley S. And as an official Ashley, I, like, have a few more gifts for you. First a brand-new backpack." She said as gave her new sister a backpack identical to their own. "And, like, of course, your very own necklace with a crystalized 'A'."

"We, like, all have one, and now you, like, totally earned it," Ashley T explained.

"Oh my gosh, are they, like, totally for me?" Spinelli giggled.

"Like, totally," the girls chorused.

"Scandalous!" the five of them squealed as Spinelli accepted the necklace from Ashley A.

Yet again, Spinelli was ignoring that voice inside her head. She decided that voice was annoying. Its thoughts were wrong. She didn't need that voice telling her what to do or think, she had her best friends to think for her.

And once that necklace was clasped around her neck, the voice inside her head disappeared completely. There were zero traces of her old self left. Spinelli had abandoned it completely in favor of a life as an Ashley. A clearly better option, she deemed while she surveyed her new appearance in the full-length mirror beside her new sisters. The five of them looked totally stylish and perfect. It was the official marking to the end of the life of the girl known as Spinelli. Now in her place lived a new and better girl: Ashley S.

She was now a full-fledged Ashley and would always be one for life.

 **Last chapter.**

 **And with that, this story has come to an end. Spinelli ended up giving in completely to the Ashleys. It was a long battle and she didn't make it easy on them, but there was four of them and only one of her, and they were masters at manipulation, and after she begun to believe that her old friends had abandoned her, that was when she began to slowly give in and realized it was the easier choice. But things could always change. Which i will focus on in my sequel story, which i hope i will see you all in. i just have to figure some things out for it, including a title for it.**

 **So, i hope you all enjoyed my story, please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story and please R/R.**

 **As always i do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


End file.
